Heavenly Sins
by WhenFlyingMonkeysAttack
Summary: A Booth/Brennan Story. Takes Place right after Con Man in The Methlab. Booth confronts her and opens up as does she. Their relationship evolves. One-shot at the moment. R&R. No flame I suck at summaries. Considered an AU by peoplewho expect Bones script
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Takes place after the con man in the methlab. Bones and Booth paring. One-shot at the moment. I suck at summaries. Basically Booth opens up and Bones does to and they take their relationship to the next level

* * *

The air was cooler and crisper than normal as Bones took a seat beside booth in the dismal bus terminal. She felt obligated to sit with him, to talk. She could see he wasn't okay, he was far from it. He was saddened and troubled and Bones knew she was largely at fault at broke her heat. She cared for Booth and seeing him like this due to her messed with her psyche. She shrugged off the chill in the air as she extended her piece of Booth's thirty-six birthday cake to him with an extra fork.

Though Temperance Brennan or better known as Bones was to say the say the least lacking socially and far from gifted in that department she could tell something was weighing heavily on Booth's mind.

His usual light air had evaporated from the scene. His joking relaxed demeanor was gone which was said something about his mood because no matter how bad he felt he never let it show to Bones. Whether it was a façade and mask he put on to deceive her of his true feelings to avoid an anthropological analyzation of his feelings or to doge a lengthy anecdote she was never certain.

Bones could feel the searing, burning pain nagging at her right arm where the bullet had been removed mere hours ago as the gap between her and Booth diminished and he inadvertently brushed against her tender arm. Bones inhaled sharply at the pain as she tried not to draw attention to his mistake. Secretly, she longed for the closeness as his hand brushed against hers in what she presumed was an accident, but Booth being a man with plan had an ulterior motive and it was no accident.

He had purposely moved closer; however he could not bring his chocolate brown eyes to meet her hazel green ones as he caressed her hand. The gesture was too intimate and daring to risk eye contact. Instead Seeley Booth averted his gaze to the ground like coward as he wielded the spare fork and took a small piece of his chocolate birthday cake off of Bones' plate as he did not feel in the celebratory mood. His birthday had been dismal and bleak like many is youth but the silver lining to this birthday was he had Bones as company. Booth inhaled deeply before turning to Brennan his chocolate eyes fixated on her green eyes as he gazed within her depths reading her soul, he was enamored by her charming smile as he penetrate a warmth deep within her soul somewhere.

Booth knew the look on Brennan's face all to well and he grinned inwardly. It wasn't an expression of smug satisfaction, but a quizzical one as the gears in her mind began to turning, spinning, and grinding. He could tell she had plethora of questions for him about his past and his life, and though he was in no mood to discuss how he felt he knew Bones too well. He knew Temperance Brennan was a woman of curiosity and science and would not rest until her questions had been answered to a satisfactory level, no matter how uncomfortable the situation was.

It was one quality that Booth both loved and hated about Bones, his Bones. He also knew that she would not rest until the answers were extracted from him and him alone, a secondary source that knew him well enough like Jared or Cam would not suffice Brennan. It would never quench her thirst for knowledge or curiosity. Booth had questions of his own for Bones as well, but his gut told him it was neither the time nor the place. It was here nor there to ask her how she really felt about him, if she felt the way he did the raw attraction the love and what had Jared divulged to her about his life. Booth knew she did not believe in love so to say as he did. She did not think someone could love so blindly and unconditionally without question, but he wanted to know if she felt some distorted form of that for him.

"My dad drank when Jared and I were younger. One might call him an alcoholic, and they would be right. He was abusive in every sense of the word but I suppose it came with the territory. Being the eldest I took the brunt of the beatings both physically and mentally. I tried to protect Jared the best I could, and keep him out of trouble to prevent him needing my protection. When we were teenagers I would take the responsibility every time he stole money or liquor. I wanted to give him a better shot, one I didn't have. Opportunities our childhood was denying us. I wanted to save him from becoming my father and what he has become. Obviously I failed. I wanted to save him from life itself, and from himself," Booth explained his voice straining with emotion as he tried not to let it crack as his eyes grew wetter but never deviated from Brennan's as he spoke. His words were raw and surging with years of pent up hurt, pain, suffering, and anguish.

Though it was against all instincts Dr. Brennan had she fought the urge to embrace Booth. She was not a sentimental person or one for unnecessary touching but the urge to comfort the man she secretly loved was overwhelming and almost impossible to resist. Not knowing if hugging him would be considered social awkward and unacceptable she cursed social inadequacies mentally as she observed Booth for a moment. As she took in his appearance it encompassed her with a deep sadness. She no longer saw the confident man he was mere hours ago, instead in front of her sat the sight of a man who had snapped inside, anthropologically speaking he was a broken man mentally and emotionally. His pride and mental health was deeply wounded.

She wanted to ask him a million and one questions. She wanted to know about his childhood, and how bad had it really been. Bones wanted to be there to comfort him when he finally decided to make those ideals known. He was a mystery to her, at least his past was. Where for Booth, she was the opposite her past a tragic open book, and the present a mysterious sheltered life that, seemed impossible to penetrate her thoughts and ideas.

"You can't be everyone's hero, Booth" Bones whispered knowing full well heroes didn't exist as society envisioned them as glorified beings, but had they Booth was a prime scientific specimen of one. "I wasn't trying to be anyone's hero, just Jared's and I failed at that," Booth replied wanting to add that he really was a loser as she had proclaimed, but he held his harsh words back and hung his head low in shame.

"Maybe, but you are a hero to others," Bones remarked noticing how Booth had cupped his face in his hands in shame. She set aside the cake they had been munching on, and rested her good hand on his broad muscular shoulder in an effort to comfort him. Booth smiled at the gesture. The gesture looked both awkward aesthetically and physically coming from Brennan and Booth was tempted to laugh, yet was touch that she felt compelled enough to reach out to him. If he had only knew the secret feelings hidden in the gesture and how much he truly meant to her. "Who am I hero to then?" he demanded. "Parker, your friends, me," she whispered the last part, but Booth heard it and smiled touched that the one he loved considered her a hero.

Bones' eyes caught his as he pulled her into an embrace. Pulling her warm, curvy figure into his tall, lean, muscular one in the chilly night proved to be a harder task as he had to be meticulous as to avoid crushing her injured arm. He flashed her a true genuine smile, the first of the day as his grin widen even when he silently broke the embrace, and her sweet aroma left lingering on him as he craved so much more than embrace as their bodies moved closer. "Thanks Bones," Booth whispered grabbing the cake from beside Bones and placing it on his knee as they resumed devouring the chocolate cake. The light joking mood of usually had taken place of the gloomy one as Booth began to joke with Bones.

"I hear you decked Jared," he grinned jokingly as his hand caressed hers feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Bones smiled at the memory as she now began working on stealing from Booth's half of the slice of cake having devoured her own. "Yes, well he deserved that and so much more," she remarked as Booth's fork crossed hers and engaged it in combat chasing her away from his ration of the cake and leaving her with crumbs.

"What happened to being head over heels in lust with him?" Booth inquired trying to act causal and hide his intrigue and jealousy that Jared had kissed _his_ Bones. Bones blushed at that statement unsure of how to field the question, her mind told her to be honest, but her heart implored her mind to shut up as it was afraid of being damaged further. "He is childish and immature everything I don't need in my life. He is the real loser, Booth. And certainly not the Booth I want in my life," Bones blurted out cursing her rational mind for having won the battle and just hoped in karma that he would not shatter her heart into a million pieces by walking out of her life at that moment.

There was no shame in her words or embarrassment as she spoke, and it took Booth by surprise, the bold, bluntness of the statement. He wanted to shout from the rooftop that he loved her, to take her in his arms at that very second and lock lips, to take her home and show her how he loved her, to make love to her. He remained silent for a moment, taken aback by the implications of her words; nonetheless, he leaned in closer to Bones his lips mere inches from hers as he tilted his head. He was going to jump into this with both feet, and take the risk he had never been willing to since the moment he had first laid eyes on her and conversed with her. But as luck would have it Angela and Cam stepped outside at the moment and when his lips brushed against hers, Angela cleared her throat deciding to make her presence noticed.

Booth and Bones turned to the offending noise in the darkness hoping it would cover their embarrassment and that scene that had nearly unfolded moments before, but luck was not on their side. "Happy birthday Booth," Cam said pulling him into a hug before leaving explaining that she had to work in the morning. Booth caught an almost jealous look in her eyes she stared at Brennan, and he sighed as he dealt with Angela.

Angela hugged Booth and bid him good-bye whispering a threat of what she would do if he hurt Brennan. Booth sat for a moment in the resonating silence cursing their poor timing, wishing he had been able to truly Bones. "I am going to leave. Do you need a ride home?" Booth inquired knowing full well she needed ride, not being able to drive with her wounded arm. He saw it as a second chance to kiss her, to make his move. He could not let the opportunity slip through his fingers. Bones nodded and silently followed Booth to his car - the ride to her apartment was filled with the dull roar of the radio and awkward silence.

Once Booth reached the large apartment he knew to be Bones' he stopped feeling a sense of dread filling the very core and pit of stomach. He did not want this night to end, this moment to end, this opportunity to vanish and go back to being just friends with her, or to go home to his little brother Jared and whatever strange girl he had picked up for the night. Though, the neighborhood she lived in was beyond safe, being the gentleman he was Booth insisted on walking her to the door in the darkness, hoping she would ask him to come in or perhaps he would find the courage to ask himself. Instead words failed him and he froze like a statue starring into her eyes as words failed him.

"Booth!" Bones yelled tapping his shoulder as his feet unfroze and he turned to leave her beyond once and for all. "Yes," he whispered daring to turn around and face her- his eyes meeting her intense ones finding a look of inviting lust. "Do you want to come in?" she repeated unlocking the door with a soft click and opening wider for him to follow her. He nodded with grin as he took of his shoes at the doorway not to scuff her hardwood floor. He threw his leather coat on her favorite overstuffed armchair. He took in the ambiance of her home and grinned inwardly, it screamed Brennan. The apartment looked as though no one lived there and it should be a museum exhibit.

Though Bones was wealthy beyond anyone's wildest dreams she lived modestly and hiding by her vast baron apartment no one would could tell, Her furniture was old but nice. It was simplistic and served its function. The only modern things she had were a laptop for her writing her novels and a television which Booth assumed she never watched. Booth sat on the sofa beside Bones who had grabbed them each a bottle of water. He noted the sofa was a new edition to the house, and not her usual style either. It was a leather reclining sofa. She curled up beside him and handed him the television remote and to his surprise Bones actually had a satellite television. Somehow the idea of Bones watching television seemed obscure and even humorous to him. He could picture her watching a show on MTv clueless by the pop culture reference and her letting the intrigue get to her, she would scour the internet for answers to things she did not understand.

Booth broke the silence by dropping a bomb of a question on her but he needed to know. He wanted his answers as she did hers. "Do you think I am a loser?" Booth asked resuming hostile line of questioning from earlier, his chocolate sorrow filled eyes pleaded with her to lie and tell him no, no matter what she thought. "No, how could I? You are success as a father and a brother. And, I could never think so low of someone I who means so much to me," she replied not missing a beat as she pulled herself closer to Booth needing him, as he did her.

Booth pulled her into an embrace as he cupped her delicate face in his hands, his lips connected with hers in a flurry of passions as his lips sucked her bottom lip devouring her. Craving the sweet taste of her mouth, needing to feel her lips on his as she kissed him back with equal if not greater force, running her tongue across his lips and gaining entrance into his mouth as she continued to devour him. Booth pushed back, his tongue colliding with hers as he came toppling down on top of her, his body landing on her injured arm. Brennan recoiled in pain as she nursed her arm. "Are you okay, Temperance?" he asked sitting up as he ran a hand nervously through his hair. It was the first time he had dared to take a risk with Bones and he had screwed it up. He had hurt her, he had hurt _his_ Bones. Would she forgive him?

"I'm fine Booth," she smiled panting nearly breathlessly. He had called her Temperance, he never did that, ever. Bones repositioned herself straddling Booth's lap as she pushed him backwards on the couch, resuming the previous actions this time she was in control. Brennan could feel it deep inside her as he began kissing the tender flesh of her exposed collar bone, it was the pent up lust and desire and mingled with warped form of love towards Seeley Booth. She could feel herself melt under the touch of his tongue on her hot skin, the moisture between her legs growing as she became more turned on and infatuated with him. His fingers went from slowly caressing every intricate facial feature to becoming entangled in her hair as he kissed the spot just below her earlobe. She could feel his arousal pressing against her through his restraining clothes. The logical part of mind argued it was a mere physiological response to her touch and not a feeling of love or any emotional or spiritual connection that she was feeling. But she had to know, she had to see if it was a waste of her time.

"Booth," she moaned in both pleasure and to get his attention. His head snapped up meeting her eyes as he smiled kindly, this was all he ever wanted. If he were to die at this moment he would die in a state of euphoric elation. "Yes," he mouthed swallowing the lump in his throat as his eyes met hers. "Before this goes any further I just want you to know, I think I love you," Temperance whispered into his chest feeling a weight of a secret being lifted off of her.

"I think I love you too, Bones," he replied pulling her face out of hiding as he kissed away her tears. "This goes only as far as you want it to," he whispered and he meant every word though she could feel his hard pressed against her naval through the thick denim of his jeans and his body rapidly protesting his words. "I want this more than you know," she replied not missing a beat as a devilish glint passed over her face and Booth grinned at Bones' boldness. She was a woman who knew what she wanted, and when she wanted it. The best part she was not afraid to let him know it, there was no second guessing or mixed signals with her as it had been so many times before.

Booth could feel Bones tugging at the fabric of his black button up shirt as she un-tucked it. Her hands roaming under the silk fabric as her lanky fingers tip-toed up and down his muscular chest stopping to caress every indentation and crevice under the cloth, as she got to know the surface before seeing it. Her hands stopped at each ridge of the muscle as she her fingers traced the lines and began massaging light circles on his sensitive chest.

"Temperance," he moaned softly into her neck as he sat up discarding his shirt carelessly on the floor. As the moonlight hit the surprisingly tanned torso of his chest Bones took in the sight of the textures she had memorized. She was horrified at the gruesome scars that though faded and hardened covered his torso and arms even into his muscles. He hadn't changed much, his muscle had grown since she had last seen it when they went undercover and he portrayed the boxer Tony and she as his fiancée Roxy. But, his physique was perfect, there was virtually not an ounce of fat on his perfect body as hers eyes ravaged it and her fingers began tracing lines from his neck to the waistband of his jeans as she spoke.

"Your physique is amazing. Astounding for a modern man. Anthropologically speaking, you would be a prime example of a Spartan or Roman Warrior where only the strongest survived. In Ancient Greek society, you would be hailed as Ares in human form or at the very least a son of Ares," Bones began explaining and before she could really get on a tirade about ancient societies and manliness Booth silenced her by smothering her lips with his in mid-sentence. Booth had to suppress a laugh during Brennan's lecture or rant. It was so much like her to relate sex, love, physical attraction, and desires to anthropology and ancient societies. Only she could make it sexy. Her need to draw parallels between her realms of work and love to make rationalizations and sense of the world made her unique. Booth loved that about her, the naiveness of it. The sweet naïve intelligence.

Bones broke apart from Booth her mouth moving to his chest. Her mouth then began following the trail her fingers had traced before, where she had stopped to memorize the indentations and massage his sweet spots before with her fingers her tongue skillfully took its place. Booth was left breathlessly gasping for air as he moaned her name, bringing her lips to his once more. Bones pulled away from Booth feeling a vibration coming from his pants. She sat still straddling his lap as her loose hair fell in the moonlight framing her face perfectly. She could feel the vibration coming from his aroused mid-section as it pushed against and pulsated in between her legs causing her to moan slightly as she felt its full effects flush against her inner thighs. The sensation only heightened her arousal and added to the wetness forming as she tried to hide her embarrassment when she spoke.

"Booth, you are –uh- vibrating," she mumbled pulling her face into the darkness to hide the blush creeping across her face. She scrambled off of him in an embarrassing moment. "I am told I have that effect on people, Bones," Booth remarked in jest as he grinned slyly embracing her. After a moment he realized she was right, he was vibrating. He got up and answered his cell phone leaving Bones a moment to collect her thoughts in embracement. Bones hung her head in shame, she felt dirty at the feeling of being turned on by his phone, in between her legs. She sighed turning her attention to the muted news as she read the captions. Booth returned a moment later looking flustered as he deposited the phone on her table as he took her back in his arms. "Everything okay?" she asked sensing his tension. "Yes, I just can't spend tomorrow with you. Rebecca needs me to take Parker for a few weeks. Apparently she met someone new who she is crazy about and they are going away," he mumbled. "It's okay, I could always spend time with you guys," Bones offered smiling. Booth grinned kissing her head, she truly was amazing.

Bones got up and took Booth by the hand into her room inviting him on her bed. Booth kissed her his hands roaming under the fabric of her shirt as he felt her soft, tender flesh. In the moonlight the tender crème colored flesh around her naval glistened as his lips began to work their magic finding her weak spot as she moaned in the darkness. "Seeley," she moaned panting heavily. His lips continue to massage the skin just below her naval as she moaned in euphoric delight. If she only knew how long he had dreamt of closeness, his lips on her flesh, the feeling of her flesh, the forbiddingness of it. The exciting secretive love he had for, how it aroused him so, how her pleasure only heightened his.

He could not help but notice how her green eyes glistened in the moonlight accenting her crème colored skin and highlighting her natural beauty. Booth could see in her eyes the fear of being hurt and abandoned. The same brooding, fearful, rejected, neglected teenager he had heard so much about. "Temperance, I love you," he whispered in her ear watching those fears dissipate. She nodded mumbling her love for him. Booth interlocked his fingers with hers as she brought her face to his heart and her hand to his ace as he kissed. "I want you inside of me," she whispered into his heart.

Booth's heart skipped a beat; they were words he had often dreamt of hearing. His hands carefully removed her sling as he unbuttoned her shirt discarding it on the floor carelessly. His fingers began tracing every inch of her exposed chest that wasn't covered by her bra. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance from her flat muscular stomach to her shapely curved body that was often hidden behind clothes that didn't suit her beauty. His mouth then devoured her flesh as he sucked on her neck his tongue massaging circles below her naval. He then found a spot on her shoulder blade that he could tickle with his tongue and di so as his hands removed her intricate laced bra and that as well was discarded carelessly.

Booth could feel Brennan's body turning red as her chest was exposed so his eyes turned to her and not her breasts like any other man's would have. He could not look at her chest without her permission; he could not or would not. He refused to violate her trust, a trust that she rarely gave away. He scanned her face for a sign to stop, a sign of anger, a sign of anything. "Seeley," she moaned her light voice was husky and oozing with desire. "Yes," he nodded expecting her to ask him to leave, to be angry. His voice was aroused as he took in her serious demeanor, it was raw and sexual.

"Promise you won't hurt me," she implored of him and he knew that it wasn't just a physical harm she was asking to be protected from but a mental, emotional and spiritual harm. "I promise, Temperance. I could never hurt you. I love you too much. I want you forever and always. For the rest of eternity. For this life and next," he replied swallowing the lump in his throat as he thought of the pain his poor Bones must have endured over the years. Bones nodded tears forming in her eyes as she removed the arms that were covering up her bare breasts and embraced him. "Likewise Seeley," she mumbled into the night and with that he knew he had her consent as she beckoned him to continue his work. Booth grinned as her forehead was pressed flush up against hers and his eyes explored her bare chest in its entirety. Her breasts were perfect, as was she. If she only knew how perfect she was.

His lips and tongue ran over every inch of her exposed upper body taking in her every curve, every scent, and every taste. She tasted heavenly felt heavenly and smelled it. She was a heavenly sin, and worth every bit of punishment. Unable to stand Booth's intentionally and excruciatingly slow pace Bones took control of the situation. She slid out of the clothing covering the rest of her body and discarded it with a loud thump as it hit the floor. Booth followed suit discarding his pants on the floor with a loud "clank" as the notorious flashy belt buckle hit the hardwood floor. Then just to tease Brennan he slowly slid out of his boxers and deposited them softly.

Bones took in his nude form with a studious yet mischievous grin. His warrior like physique had not ended below the waist-line of his pants. It continued from his large manhood with an evident arousal to his muscular thighs, perfectly sculpted legs with definition, and his chiseled body. Her grin widened as she recalled the conversation between her and Booth about the different phallic sizes, and she remembered his shyness and embarrassment on the subject as his comment was size isn't an issue it is how one uses it. Booth grinned too, as he recalled the conversation as well, it was at the time Bones was dating Sully and was curios about that man's shyness. It turned out Booth and Sully were shy for similar reasons, but in comparison Bones was sure _her_ Booth was better and certainly bigger.

Booth studied Brennan's curvy figure in all of its glory likewise, and she did not disappoint. Booth recalled her saying she knew three types of martial arts and had black belt in each and was going for a black belt in a fourth. Though her body when clothed did not support her argument, in its purest form it did. Her stomach was flat, defined and muscular. Her arms were muscular and reflexes were quick, cat-like even. Her legs were sculpted to perfection; she had runner's physique with definite muscle tone and definition, especially on her thighs.

Her hands roamed over the base of his phallus stroking him soothingly. She took in his delighted reaction, but his face had guilty pleasure on it. "What's wrong?" she asked her finger tip-toeing from phallus to his lips where her lips would then replace them. "Tonight, I just want you. Don't pleasure me like that. It is degrading to you. You are better than that. I know you are fine with it, but I am not. I love you too much. Maybe another time," Booth whispered firmly letting Brennan know there was no argument to be had. She felt touched truly; he loved her enough to sacrifice what most men considered the greatest conquest for her honor. All because he loved her too much, and considered it degrading to her. Never had she met anyone who actually cared how such things made her feel.

Booth carefully positioned himself over Brennan as she wrapped her muscular legs around his waist. "You're beautiful," he whispered into her neck as he began kissing her slowly at first as he could feel her body tremble in delight and anticipation in his arms. Booth continued his musing and ministrations slowly teasing her at every opportunity that presented itself as he felt her impatience grow as he desire burned and arousal grew. "Seeley, you're killing me," she moaned in his ear as she bit his earlobe playfully. He chuckled and whispered one word, "Patience," knowing it was something Brennan lacked when it came to matters of the heart.

Craving, him, needing to feel him inside of her, Temperance pulled him down inside of her using the brute force and strength of legs. Booth chuckled at her bluntness and blatant disregard for patience as he entered he wet tightness, and began working in and out rythmatically inching closer to her very essence of being. They fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle or as she would say parts of a skeleton. Their bodies moved together in a fluid motion, perfectly in sync as if they were made for each other, it was harmonious and beautiful.

Her hips buckled up as he broke through the tightness gently, not hurting her anymore than he could help. They moved in unison as one her hips grinding against his as he moved in and out of her pushing deeper and deeper into her very core. Each moan she made, each movement, each sound that escaped her lips, made him that much closer to exploding inside of her as he held off. Bones urged him deeper inside him than she had ever let any man as she maneuvered giving him a better angle. She trusted Seeley Booth implicitly more than anyone in the world. She knew he would not hurt her, and when it came to sex the only pain he would cause was natural and he would avoid that for her. She knew he would, he didn't have to say so the words were in his eyes. Besides he was too kind and gentle to hurt her. Even as he made love to her his movements were slow and gentle to avoid hurting her though she urged him otherwise. "Not now, Temperance. I don't want to hurt you," Booth grinned as she moaned against his chest her reply lost somewhere in her throat.

Booth's arousal grew with every sound she made, every look she gave him, every movement she made, every touch, her everything. As she urged him deeper inside of her muscles clenching around his engorged phallus as she pulled him and he then thrusted as far as he could. Her muscles then clenched and unclenched around his throbbing phallus as he was moments away from exploding. He was as deep as he dared inside of her as he hit the sweet spot, triggering her to climax and orgasm and he the same as he exploded with a final thrust deep into her essence of being. Her very core as he emptied himself inside of her. He could not help but scream "Temperance," as he did so, the moment he had dreamt of, the love he had longed for had come as he had cum. As she orgasmed she screamed "Seeley," the same feelings running through her as they ran through him.

Tired and spent the two lovers broke apart collapsing into each other's arms. The sweat was evident on both of them as they struggled to breathe, their pulses racing as they were coming down off of a euphoric high that could only be described as love in its purest most simplistic form.

Booth was devout Roman Catholic, a man of god and reasoning. He followed the bible as much as he could. He knew what he had just partaken in was a sin of so many types. But, his Bones was worth it. She was the most beautiful sin he had ever seen. She was worth whatever punishment his deity was going to throw at him, whether it be death or an eternity in hell. He could not careless. Bones was heavenly. She was his heavenly sin. And he was hers.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Should I continue? Is it any good? would love feedback. Please read and review. I do have an out-line for future ideas. But as of now, if no one is fond of it, it will remain a one-shot...


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance lay her head her resting over Seeley's heart as she listened to it beat, their naked bodies still exposed above the blankets as they held each other. "Please don't leave," she implored speaking breaking the silence that had encompassed the moonlit room. "I will stay as long as you want," he promised kissing the top of her head as she grinned pulling herself closer to him for warmth. "I just have to get my spare work clothes I keep in the gym bag," Booth replied vanishing as he slid into his pants. He appeared moments later and slid out of clothes and bag into her arms after depositing the bag on the floor. Once again Brennan crawled beside him for warmth."You know there _are _blankets," Booth teased as he watched her shiver and cuddle closer to him. Bones blushed as he pulled back the blankets wrapped them around her and then himself. His grinned widened as he noted her blush and embarrassment, it was innocent and sweet, that his jokes could still embarrass after he had made love to her.

"Don't be embarrassed," he remarked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and began spooning her his mouth kissing her bare back that was uncovered by the slipping comforter. He could feel her starting to tremble in his arms as a shiver traveled down her spine sending pure euphoric impulses throughout her body. "Don't push your luck, Booth," she replied turning to face him pretending to be mad as her eyes filled with a devilish glint and he grinned allowing a soft chuckle to escape his lips. "Or else what?" he questioned waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You'll find out just how fun it is to be on my bad side. Maybe learn a few anthropological things about sex," she joked and Booth grinned. "I guess, I'll take my chances then Miss, and see just how in handy those three black belts come in?" he flirted back kissing her neck as she melted in his arms moaning as she fell back against his chest.

"It was a joke Booth," she replied unsure if he knew that. "I know, but it doesn't have to be Bones," he whispered the last part was a joke to mess with her. "What is that suppose to mean? Because I am open about sexual experiences, I must have an intriguing sex life," she replied offended. Booth sighed, there was always a downside to everything. She had to read into his jokes, take them literally. "No, not at all. What I meant was, you can be yourself around me. Try new things, I want you to be happy. I want you to be satisfied," he replied hoping she would understand his fear. His fear that he wouldn't be able satisfy someone like her for long. That she would just move on to bigger and better things. Bones nodded mouthing an "oh" as she kissed him her actions telling him that he was all she needed.

"Good night Bones," he whispered into her ear his husky voice was kind as he didn't budge and his grip was tighter on her petite figure. "Night Booth," she whispered closing her eyes as she the head back against his chest using him as her pillow. She was very aware of his presence well after he had fell asleep, and she was up tossing and turning in his arms. Though she was grateful for his presence, she had never been able to sleep when people had watched her let alone were in the same bed as her. But somehow this felt right, it felt safe. She no longer felt so broken and lone. Sometime not too long before sunrise, she fell asleep against him feeling relaxed, safe, and at ease for the first time she could remember. It was a feeling she could get use to.

Brennan woke up late that morning for her, it was well after nine when she opened her eyes and caught a face full of sunlight. She sighed removing Booth's arms from around her waist as she closed the shade wishing she could have stayed asleep longer, or stayed in his arms forever. But she had a life to tend to, things didn't do themselves after all. She pulled her hair back in a loose pony tail leaving a few pieces still clinging to her face as she slid into Booth's discarded plaid boxers, and black silk shirt. If she was going to have company in the morning and cook for two, it was going to cost him the comfort and warmth of his clothes that also contained his scent.

Bones began by putting on large pot of coffee and mixing pancake batter as she tended to her cellphone. A handful of messages from Angela asking how her night went, insinuating if anything had happened between her and Booth. She grinned ignoring the messages as she cooked. With pancakes she made eggs and bacon for Booth and toast for herself. She was vegetarian (most of the time when it could be helped)and avoided dairy products except when her body her craved. She knew sometimes, she had to allow milk and eggs into her system for the health of her Bones. But this morning her breakfast would be toast and coffee. Silently, she walked back to the bedroom to wake him.

Bones found Booth lying in bed, his grin widening as he heard approach. "Hey," he whispered pulling the sheet around his waist closer to his nude form as she sat down atop the comforter beside him. "Hey yourself," she replied shamelessly as she kissed him good morning. "Is that breakfast I smell?" Booth inquired as his stomach rumbled and he chuckled softly his hand caressing hers as his thumb traced soft circles on the back of her hand. "Yes," she nodded. He grinned, he knew Bones could cook there was never a doubt in his mind. But whenever pictured her doing something so cliche as cooking for a man. It was not her style. But he was grateful.

"Can I have my clothes back?" Booth asked of Bones as he drank in her appearance, now fully awake realizing she was wearing his shirt and boxers. "No," she replied her grin widening at his disappoint look. "Stop Bones, just give me clothes so I can get dressed and eat breakfast," he replied his voice raising as his temper flared, he was not in the mood to mess around. "Wear a sheet, or nothing at all she suggested," with a grin. "Why can't I just have my clothes?" he sighed subjecting himself to line of questioning. "Because it is my fee for cooking you breakfast," she replied kissing him and sighed accepting defeat. It did not really bother him, he just wanted to mess with Bones. He could never deny her such a simple want, or anything she wanted for that matter.

"Don't you find it disgusting," Booth asked her in-between mouth fulls of syrup dripping pancakes and yolk dipped bacon as he tried to avoid spilling anything on the expensive silk sheet he was donning. "What?" she inquired buttering her toast with artificial additives as she sipped her coffee. "Wearing clothes and underwear that I wore all day. I sweat and worked in," he grinned hoping to gross her out, he wanted at least his shirt back because it was one of his favorites. Booth knew Bones would return the articles of clothing in question after a day or two, but it did not mean that he could not mess with her. He was allowed to tease her and show his affection in odd ways if he so pleased, wasn't he? "Not really, if you wanted argue that. You could argue that sexual intercourse is a grotesque experience," she replied curtly knowing it would silence Booth.

"With me or in general?" he questioned not bothering to hide the tinge of hurt in his voice as he spoke his eye's daring Temperance's to meet his. "In general. Think about biologically Booth. It causes the body's core temperature to rise uncontrollably, we spew liquid from every open porous surface, our pulses and heart race as if having a heart attack, and our muscles spasm. It strains or body and risks death. If it wasn't necessary for survival, or incredibly pleasurable and euphorically exciting humans would have died out eons ago. And how could I ever think sex with you is anything but desirable Seeley, did I not make my pleasure or intent clear," she surmised. "Crystal," he grinned kissing her cheek. The more he pondered about what she had said, the more he realized sex could be considered disgusting and not a beautiful way of showing love or creating a life, that was if you were Bones and had to analyze everything. Only she could take the purest most sacred thing between a man and a woman and make it seem foul and dirty, but the truth was it could be.

The more he thought about this the more discontent Booth became. He began to wonder if Bones would ever see the beauty and pure sacredness of sex. It saddened him, that she probably did not see it as he did. He wanted her too, but to do so she would need to have the desire to create another life to truly apperciate it. And Booth knew she stood firmly on the opposition to children. He knew she was good with kids and enamored with them, but having had a horrid childhood and seen true tradegedy and the world for the messed up place it is she was against brining a life into the chaos just so it would have to feel the pain.

Booth grinned to himself, it was a sad grin as he thought of the selflessness of his lover. How she would sacrifice her own happiness so no one else had to go through what she did. But, Booth vowed at that moment as he saw the wide grin on her face, the twinkle in her eyes, and the enamored look in her eyes that he would show her there is another side to this world. That there is a kind, loving world and a life worth living. A world where a child could thrive as long as he was here, he would show her, and give her the confidence, and vowed that he would give her a child that he knew she wanted, and make her his wife. When he could make her see the light. All he had to do was play the waiting game and use his love and hers to his advantage and her love for his son to his advantage as well.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't view sexual interactions as disgusting or a matter of need or relief when it is with someone I care for. Then I view it as a positive things, but I don't see the glorified essence of it. It is just an animal like physical attraction, when to people ravage each other. Then there is love and feelings. But I don't see how it is sacred," Bones added breaking the silence as she held the coffee mug firmly in her in her hands. Booth shook his head in disbelief when she called it like animals ravaging each other. "It is sacred when life is created. It is the most beautiful miracle and empowering thing Bones," Booth tried to explain but he knew she would not understand, she was not a parent. "Birth is not a miracle. It is science, basic anatomy Booth-" she started but he silenced her. "I know how a child is made, I have one. And in case you forgot some of us are eating still," he replied in mock horror as if she was hurting his virgin ears and she grinned allowing a soft chuckle to escape her lips.

Booth finished eating placing his plate on the table as he wrapped his arms Brennan his lips meeting hers in a quick kiss that stole her breath. "What was that for?" she questioned raising an eyebrow. "For being you, and breakfast," he grinned his eyes gleaming flashing his unfinished sentence and adding the words "for last night". "Can I ask you something Booth?" Bones inquired as she got up bringing the dishes to the sink where she began washing them. "Anything you want," he whispered as he tied the sheet in a knot and came behind her sliding his arms around her waist as he helped her with the dishes. "What is it like being a parent?" she sighed feeling an onslaught of questions coming on regretting the words had even left her mouth. She had always wondered what it felt like to have someone to love unconditionally and look up to you no matter what. She had wondered what it was like to be a parent not having true parents.

"It is an amazing feeling, Temperance. Why?" he asked his chocolate eyes scanning her hazel green one from the depths wanting to know. Bones explained her feelings about not having parents and wondering what it was like, if it was a good feeling, if despite all the bad he had been through was he able to do good. "Yes, Bones. It is the bad I endured the motivated to make sure Parker never has to deal with that. If I could I do things dfferently I would try not to make the same mistakes and cause him less pain. But, I wouldn't change him andwhat I have for the world. I'd have another if I could," Booth replied.

"Do you think someone like me could be a parent?" Bones asked it was something she had thought about ever since working the case and finding baby Andy. "The very best, Temperance. All of your experiences would taught you so much. Your child would be so loved, so lucky. At first it is hard having a child it seems impossible, but you learn as you go. I am positive you would be a natural, and if not you have a steep learning curve," he replied remembering how she had learned some of the most advanced FBI techniques in just days in opposed to years. "Do you really think so?" she inquired her eyes twinkling with intrigue.

"I know so. I can feel it in my heart. I can read it in yours. I can see it in your interactions with people. I am sure that if one day you change your mind and want children, you will be fantastic. You will love them and adore them and give them everything you never had. They will be beautiful and intellgent like you. And, I'll be there to help," Booth smiled. Bones nodded feeling considerably happier about the subject at hand.

Though, she had just started dating Booth last night, she knew in heart of hearts that he was the one for. He was the man of her dreams. She had known him for years, and the last three years she had worked with him on every case and seen him on daily basis they were true friends. All of her failed relationships, the men just did not meet up to her standards and the more she pondered it the more she realized the standards she held them to were to be Booth. And no one ever came close to making her feel so safe and trusted. So loved, so enamored. She did not see the logic in waste time in embarking on spending the rest of her life with Booth, she wanted to marry him, have a future. She could see herself living that cliche life, with a house and children. But she knew, Booth would want to wait. He was a man of tradition, a gentleman. He would want to court her, meet her dysfunctional family and get their blessing which he had. She was not big on the idea of marriage but it was a compromise she would make for Booth, anything for him.

Booth smiled at Bones, his Bones. His thoughts were along the same line as hers as he admired her sheer beauty. He felt like the luckiest man alive, having her by his side. He knew all of things other guys looked past in her and grew tired of, were the things that made her unique and his. Her naive innocence, her inability to comprehend innuendos or modern society, or her lack of social presence those things always tended to drive men away after they had used her for sex. But, to be honest Booth would have to say those were her best qualties, the ones he loved the most about her. Sure, her beauty, grace, and eloquence was undeniable and certainly attractive as well as sexy, but that was not the reason he loved her. He truly loved her for the person she was, and her beauty was a bonus, an added incentive. If she only knew the effect she could have on him.

Booth grinned as he saw how some locks of hair had been missed when she had pulled up her hair in a hurry. She looked like a sensation as the locks framed her face beautifully coming to wave at her face. On rare opportunities like last night, when she had let her hair down in the bedroom, her beauty to him was not able to be put into words. The closest thing he could think of to describe of how she looked was ravishing on those occasions, more so than usual. But that word seemed to do her no just make her seem bland and desolate as if she looked like anyone.

"I hate to do this Temperance, but I have to get a shower and pick up Parker," Booth sighed his eyes conveyed his genuine sincerity and sorrow of his words. If it was his choice, he would never leave, he would remain with her forever in the moment lost in her eyes in this time. "I understand, Seeley," she whispered a bitter disappointment was in her voice that he could not miss, and he knew it all to well. It was the same thing he felt, but giving her past he did not want his Bones to think he was abandoning her. He did not want her to think he did not care as he did, that he was just using her. Because he was not. He would not and could not do such a horrid thing to his Bones. She was his world. He never, wanted to leave her, ever. "Don't understand, it is not fair that Rebbecca uses me as built-in baby-sitter at last minute. But, I promise I'll make it up to you, Bones. Anything you want, just say the word. And after I pick up Parker and he sees his Uncle, the three of us could catch a movie. And then, Jared could watch him while you and I have dinner if you like," Booth replied wanting to make it up to her. "I'd like that," she whispered showing him where the towels were and leaving him to shower.

Bones silently went to check the messages on her phone, a few missed calls from Angela and one from Russ. She smiled, promising herself she would call her brother later in the day. She had not spoke to him months, she had been so caught up in her own life, but what she did know is he had married Amy after his release. She had heard the occasional voice mail in their months of silence with updates on her step-nieces and her father who was doing well and missed her. Everyone missed her and was grateful, the thought of them made her smile as she pictured coming to visit them for Christmas which was only in a few weeks. It would be a real Christmas for her, she would get to see her family where everyone was safe and out of prison something she had not had in the longest time. And now, she had nieces and a sister-in law. And, if she could play her cards right she could bring Booth, her Booth and maybe even Parker. Her family loved him so much, he had aided in freeing and saving her father. She was certain that they would not be disappointed if she brought him along.

Bones remembered at one point when her father was first released how he had questioned Booth, it had been embarassing.

_"Are you sleeping with my daughter?" Max had asked of Special Agent Booth. "What no?" Booth replied reddening as Bones was just in ear-shot. He could see where she got he bluntness from. Her shamelessness from, it was obvious. Booth expected Max to say good, and keep it that way as did she. But that would have been too normal, and functional for her family. "Why not?" Max demanded of Booth. "I-I what?" he sputtered looking quizzically at her father. "Are you gay?" Max replied his eyes looking at Booth suspiciously. "No, sir I have a child," Booth replied fidgeting obviously uncomfortable. "Then why not? Do you find her undesirable? Is she not attractive? Not your type? I know many men find her sexy," Max asked knowing full well his daughter was to be blunt and brutally honest "smoking hot". "Not at all. She is gorgeous, and intelligent beyond comprehension. But, she is my partner, and friend. I think of her as of friend and nothing more. She is also, a complex woman of many emotions," Booth replied his tone was truthful to an extent but Max could see that Booth was infatuated with his daughter and vice versa. He approved, in his own way and wanted Booth with her, he could see they were meant for each other. Max saw the happiness Booth brought his daughter and for that he would accept him. "Hmm, whatever you say... but don't hurt Temperance or it is me you will have to answer to," Max replied turning and leaving a befuddled Booth. Booth never knew Bones had bore witness to the horrible ordeal that was her family. But in fairness, she had warned Booth her family was dysfunctional and a "freak show". But could he really have expected her family to be "normal"? After al, her idea of sex was it was a primitive instinct for reproductive purposes or pleasure. _

She decided maybe Booth would not be willing to subject himself to her family. But, she was sure she could use persuasion, logic, and her sexual temptation to change his mind. After all, Booth may be different but he was still a man. And men tend to have one track minds, at least from anthropological view and from her past relationship experiences. She sighed, answering her door as she heard a knock and saw Angela stand in the frame eyeing her accusingly as her head popped out the partially open door. "What are you doing here?" Brennan asked surveying her friend. "I thought I'd see how my friend is doing, you didn't answer my texts or calls," Angela smiled pushing past her friend. She took in Brennan's appearance from her disheveled hair to her face that bore no make-up. Then she notice the clothing was over-sized and men's. "Rough night, sweetie?" Angela grinned sitting on the couh beside Bones. Bones grinned refusing to answer her question. "I hear the shower, is the mystery man still hear?" Angela asked her grin widening, knowing that the mystery man was probably a certain hunky FBI agent.

"Yes, he is. And I'd apperciate if you left before he came out," Brennan replied sighing knowing her efforts were futile. Angela grinned, "Relax sweetie I won't embarass you." Just as the words had left her mouth a Booth clad in only a towel had appeared in the doorframe of her bedroom his grin wide as he did not spot Angela. "Jared called, he is picking up Parker and taking him to breakfast. So we have time," Booth replied his tone husky and sensual as he approached Bones, his wet muscles gleaming as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hi Booth," Angela grinned once she was spottted and took in the red, shamed faces of the secret lovers. "Hi, Angela," he whispered hanging his head in shame at being caught. It was not that he or Brennan were embarassed, but they did not want everyone to know of their relationship yet. "Nice, uh, body, Booth," Angela replied winking at him as she took in his muscular built form where the wet towel which was slipping barely clung to him, exposing him as it was small. Booth blushed and retreated to Temperance's room.

"I knew it. I told you, you guys were meant for each other," Angela replied grinning triumphantly at her friend whose embarrassment was obvious still. "Look, gloat all you like. But can you continue this another time?" Brennan asked more like demanded of her friend. Angela nodded, "I'd hit that while I could," winking at Brennan who for once caught on to the modern reference. "Angela, it is not like that. He isn't like everyone else. This isn't just some romance. And please don't tell anyone," her voice pleaded. "I know sweetie. I know how you feel. I know how he does. I can see the difference, the laid back happiness in you. I would not ruin it. And you have my word, Bren." Angela promised before leaving her friend in peace. Angela hoped in her heart that Brennan was right, that it wasn't like her usual for lack of better term "flings". She could see the happiness in her friend's face, and hoped Booth would not make it evaporate or that Brennan would not hurt him either.


	3. Chapter 3

Temperance walked into her bedroom to find him pacing her floor, in a flutter of nervous energy. Her eyes were instantly drawn to his half-naked body where the towel hung dangerously low on his hips from his frantic pacing as he waited for her to speak. "So?" Booth asked his eyes scanning hers for any hint of what Angela's reaction had been. "Angela said she would keep it a secret until we ready to tell everyone," Bones replied smiling as she saw the relief and ease turn to Booth's face. "Good. It isn't that I don't want them to. God, I want the world to know, about us. I want to flaunt you in front of them, everyone. But, we have to think rationally, in terms of our jobs. They could decide to reassign me or you. Or cut off or work relationship completely, if the bosses do not approve or Cam. And I could not bare not seeing you everyday all day at work," he grinned turning on the charm as he hid his true fear. His fear was telling Cam. What if she did not approve of this? He knew Cam to be jealous and bitter, but would she do such a thing. Booth shook his head not wanting to think about the consequences or worry his Bones about them. It was a bridge they would cross when the time arose.

"I know Seeley," she whispered her voice was lost somewhere in her throat, but it did not matter, he always heard whatever was uttered from her beautiful lips. "Are we alone?" Booth inquired his voice deep, husky, sensual, and seductive once more. "Yes. Why?" Bones questioned unsure why he would care if Angela remained as long she agreed to keep it a secret and allow them to enjoy the newness of their relationship without questions or awkward inquiries, or worse yet Sweets' therapy sessions once he found out they were a couple and sexual involved. It was not a prospected either of them looked forward to or considered a desirable one, but as long as they got to remain together the awkward painfulness of Sweets' questioning was worth enduring. But she soon found out why he had wanted to know if they were alone. In one swift movement, he was across the room drawing her warm body into a tight embrace as his lips ravished hers. His tongue worming its way into her mouth as he tasted her sweetness. It was a heavenly bliss as he moved with, pinning her against the door to her bedroom. His hands grasping at the mahogany door for leverage as he gave it his all his lips on hers. The fire inside him was ignited, as his touch sent shivers down her spine. And her touch drove him wild, it was enough to make him loose his mind.

Booth's lips parted from Bones' as he stopped inhaling when he felt as though his lungs were about to burst from a lack of oxygen. He grinned, his eyes were sexy and gleaming as his dimples shown back at Brennan as she suppressed a girlish giggle. Only her Booth, could reduce her to such a level. But she could not resist the urge to giggle jst a little bit, he looked so charmingly stunning, it was hard to avert her attention elsewhere. "Something funny Bones?" he questioned his tone going as deep and seductive as it would as he drawed out each word huskily, his voice oozing of sexiness. Booth knew exactly why she had giggled, but he loved to question her and watch the blush crawl upon her face.

"Just your big ears," she teased kissing his neck lightly as he frowned, it was not the shy coy response he would normally have gotten. But then the same grin was back as he realized the comfort level had returned for Bones had she was trying to show him, that she felt safe and secure around him by making a joke. He loved her subtle signals, as her lips devoured his neck her teeth playfully sinking into his neck. She did not bite him hard, just enough to taste him and grab his attention, it was lustful and playful, as the droplets of sanguine blood tickled her tongue. Its coppery taste stimulating, titillating her taste-buds as the playful gleam and air was back in her eyes. "Yes, Brennan," he mumbled his voice husky and deep as his eyes hazed with lust. "It's Dr. Brennan to you," she replied demandingly as her lips again rubbed over his skin preparing to sink her teeth into the tender flesh once again. "How about Dr. Feelgood?" he teased elicting a grin, from Bones who caught the reference to one of her favorite songs.

Her teeth sank into his skin, the senquine coppery liquid filling her mout. Dancing on her tastebuds as she grinned suggestively, eyed him seductively. "It hurts so good, Doctor," Booth drawled his intake of breath was a mere hiss as he joked around playfully with Brennan. But, the Brennan of old was back and she missed his joking tone. "Do I detect a hint masochism?" she asked her voice serious and her eyes burning with intrigue as she examined Booth as if he were a play toy. If he liked it rough, things could be very interesting, it was Brennan after all who examined is physique and toned body.

Booth grinned, it was wide and goofy as he thought of how to answer such an obscure question. Bones had no shame, she was blunt and aired everything out when it came to sex. Part of him wanted to say yes, just to experience the thrill of her on him, he knew she could take control. He had imagined it, that it would be enthralling and sexy. He imagined it to be steamy, seductive, dangerous daring, and so many things it bamboozled him. But his heart told him he respected her too much, to degrade her like that. She meant too much, she was his world, his heart, his soul, and he felt it would degrade and defile her eternal and everlasting purity if he had used her to act upon the things he had fantasized about her. It seemed wrong to do such things to someone who was your everything. He blushed, his grin fading as he whispered to her "That is for me to know and you to find out." There was no sexy mysterious mischief and playfulness in his voice when he spoke to her. Only a grim sadness of guilt.

"Seeley, you do not have to be embarrassed, if it is what you like. Or what you fantasize about. I am open to new experiences," Brennan replied a hand stroking his cheek lovingly as she tried to put him at ease. "It is not that Temperance. God no," he whispered his lips brushing against her lightly in a comforting manner assuring her, he was not ashamed in anyway or uncomfortable around her. "Then what is it Seeley?" she retorted her voice showed signs of agitation as her eyes glazed over icily as she took in his facial expressions. He could not understand her desire to explore sex, he knew she had a rough life as a child going through the system.

He did not know for certain what abuse she had endured, but he would bet his life she had been raped and molested. He could almost feel the pain in her, but if she were to ever tell him he would most likely go into catatonic shock. It would rip him apart, that someone had hurt his Bones and he could not protect her, even though he had not known her then."It is just, when you love someone, really love them yo do not view them as a sex object object. It is just wrong," he tried to explain, but knew the words had not came out right. "Is it because of your religion?" Bones inquired trying to make sense of his words, no one had ever taken account how these things had made her feel before. It made her feel loved, and special but at the same time angry because she could take care of herself and knew where to draw the line. "Yes," Booth replied simply giving up, not wanting to delve further into this debacle.

"It's okay to do these Booth. It is natural," she whispered against his chest as her body leaned up against his. She truly was a great a person, he had to admit. "I know Bones," he whispered softly into her hair as he held her close. "When I was younger I use to think sex was and role playing was bad. Like it was forbidden. I never discussed. Not until I got older," she admitted as she and booth sat on her bed. Booth tried to imagine his Bones, only younger and modes in her vocabulary. The idea was obscure and unfitting for her. "Really? What changed to make you view everything as you do now?" he asked pulling her close, his curiosity was piqued.

"Well, when I went into foster care and group homes it all changed. They always play up the success stories, but never the truth. All of the horrible things that occur behind the scenes," Bones whispered tears welling in her eyes as she hid in his bare chest. "It is okay Temperance, you do not have to talk about if it hurts," he cooed softly stroking her back lovingly. He already knew this was going to be a confession of some horrible sicko doing the unspeakable to her, and he did not want her to relive. Not for him, or for anyone, ever. He did not want to see the pain in her eyes or feel it in her heart. "You should know Seeley. You should know the screwed up broken person I am. You should know, what you are signing up for," Brennan sobbed into his chest feeling so useless and helpless. "Look at me love," Booth commanded as he took Brennan's face in his hands. "I do not care about your past or you issues. I love you no matter what. We all have issues and past, things we are not proud of. But it will never change how I feel about you. It will never, ever change the fact that I don't know what tomorrow will bring but I do know I want to spend it with you, wake up beside you. Forever, no matter what," Booth declared wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know that. I do. But understand this the things I endured then I did not want to. But what I am offering you, is willingly. So do not think my past has anything to do with it," Bones said trying to explain it as she laid back trying to swallow the burning tears in her eyes, Why was love so complicated? "Okay, we will worry later," he whispered getting her to smile faintly if only for a moment. "For now can you just hold me?" she pleaded her eyes filling with tears as she averted his eyes. "Anything you want, Temperance," Booth cooed his voicce was sincere and soft as he spoke to her lovingly rubbing circles on her back. He dressed quickly in boxers, baggy ripped jeans, and tight white tee shirt before returning to his Bones. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly as if she worth a fortune and someone might snatch her away. "Booth, I can't breathe," she choked out as she wiggled from his tight embrace with a smile among her tear stricken face. Booth grinned trying to hide the blush but she saw it and remained silent as she resumed her position beside him.

Booth felt bad as his Bones still cried silently, her head burried in his chest. He lovingly ran his hnads through her hair. "It will be okay Bones," he whispered knowing whatever memories had been dredged up must have been dark and sadistic. It killed him that something could afflict her so. She was the strongest person he knew, and to see her reduced to nothing more than a crumpled heap and tears killed him. "No, it won't be Booth. It never has been and never will be," she declared feeling dead inside, so lonely and cold. How could she tell him what she felt inside? How could he know her pain? "I promise, Temprance you are safe with me. I will die for you," he whispere clutching his broken lover, praying she could just hold on to her sanity for him. She shook her head in portest. "I am not safe from the memories as long as they dwell with in mind. Festering inside me, nagging at my insides. Eating away at me. When night falls and darkness comes, all bets are off. I am not safe from the thoughts that consume me, the memories, the flashbacks, and the nightmares and terrors," she sobbed her fists pounding his chest trying to make him understand.

"What can I do, love?" he begged his eyes tearing as he saw her like this. Things began to make so much sense, why she had begged him to stay the night. Why she had barely slept, tossing and turning and why she was up at the crack of dawn. It explained why she worked until she dropped, why she got so engrossed with work, why it was her life. It was to kill the pain, to numb herself. It broke his heart in two, to see his hero fall and crumble before his eyes. She was like an super-hot superhero being exposed to its Achilles heel. And all he could do was try and comfort her, but he knew it was beyond repair for now. "Just listen to me," she pleaded and he nodded knowing Bones had probably never confided in anyone, and knew that this secret was eating her alive.

"It started not long after I walked into the doors of the group home. I began getting raped, by the male staff there and male residents. But I did my best to hide telling myself, Russ would come and save me. He always had, and at the time I believed my parents were going to return. But as the days turned into months before I found my first placement family. The rape became ever increasing, my hope faltering and it was no longer limited to just males. Then at my first home things went good for awhile, I was close to Russ, and he visited me often, he would drop in on me during school. I felt safe. But by the time I was sixteen the woman's husband began raping me. I never showed any signs, just buried it somewhere inside of me. I saw Russ and told him things were fine. But, then by the time I had been there for a year, I had changed. Russ could see I was broken, no longer his innocent sister. And at sixteen and half I was pregnant, with that bastard's child. When Russ found out he attacked him. Russ got sent to jail and I got an abortion and sent to a group home. Here I was left alone until I had been there for a month. Same thing as before. At seventeen, I found a second family, same story. Same ending. Me pregnant, broken. Except this time I wanted to die and tried to hurt myself, but no one knew. By the time I was eighteen I had been through eight families in three years and four abortions. I had an addiction to cutting and was depressed. But, that changed when I was in college, I felt independent and free. But, no one not even Russ knows this. Knows the truth," Temperance said her voice was crackling with emotion as tried to steady it and keep from falling apart at the seams.

"Oh, Temperance. I am so sorry," Booth cried as he held her tightly his ahnds rubbing circles lovingly into her back. How could anyone hurt such a lovely person? How? It was not fair someone had done this to his Bones. He knew his words were no comfort to her, but he prayed his actions were. A few tears fell from her face and she batted them away in shame as she turned to face him. "It is the past. Before you knew me. There is nothing you could have done, Booth," she argued trying to rationalize a situation that had no rational rhyme or reason behind it. "It does not mean that I am not sorry. And that I don't wish I could have been there It does mean that I promise I will be here for you, forever and always. If you want I will spend every night with you. Even if I just have to sit and hold you as you sleep so you feel safe. Whatever you want, I will do. If you want me to move-in to spend every second with you so you don''t have to think about I will," he whispered as he rocked and his words were true, he meant every word he had uttered. Everything he had said he meant, he would do anything and everything for her. All for her.

"Thanks Booth," she whispered and he knew she had not made any decision. Bones was just thanking him for his words, for showing his support, for showing his emotions, for his offer. Booth knew that Bones had never had someone tell her the truth and be completely honest with her, but he was determined to change that. He was going to tell her every truth. The truth that he loved her with all of his heart, that she was his heart, his soul, his mind, his body, his everything, and without her he was nothing. The truth that he wanted to spend everyday with her, an eternity with her. The fact that he wanted to marry her, the fact that he wanted to father her children if her mind would ever change about having children. The truth that he could not, would not go on without her. That her mere presence made him weak and was enough to make him explode. That he loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her and the first time he heard her speak. "Anything for you Bones," he whispered into her hair as his hands ran circles on her back trying to calm her and soothe her troubled mind. If he could he would take away her pain and bare the burden himself, just so she did not have to feel it.

"Can I ask you a question Bones?" Booth stated, he knew what he was asking was going to be a tough personal question for her, but he had to know the truth. He had to know what he was up against. "Anything," Bones replied forcing a smile as she trembled slightly in his arms and he just drew her closer and wrapped the sheet he was wrapped up in earlier around her for warmth. "Is that why you do not want to have children?" Booth inquired bracing himself for an argument or to be hit. He expected her to hurt him at the very least, at least verbally if nothing else. But she remained silent for a moment as if in thought.

"No. When I was young I wanted children. But after the rapes I trusted no man enough. After being abandoned I did not think, I could have a child and risk doing the same, putting them through what I had gone through. Bare in mind, I knew not the reasons why my parents had left, just that they were gone. But now, over the last few years that passion and desire is returning. I feel as though I can trust again, in one at least. In you. And now that I know why my parents abandoned me and Russ, I know I will never have to do such a thing. After the case with baby Andy, I knew the feeling was returning full force. But, the hardest thing is finding out if I can conceive. Because of the abortions, I do not know if any permanent damage was done harming me beyond reproduction. I never wanted the abortions or pregnancies in the first place. It isn't fair," she replied her voice mixed with so many emotions.

"Abortions would not cause that kind of damage," he whispered knowingly, hopefully as he recalled Rebbecca had an abortion before she had met Booth, and still was able to have Parker. "Correct, if they are done right and by modern definition. But times and circumstances were different then. It was not as though they coud go to doctor and get me an abortion because Russ was privy to all information. And he read everything, every trip to the doctor, every trip to the store I made everything. So he would have disocvered and have put those people in jail if he had not murdered them. Also, he would have sued the state and the rapist, and got money to support us. He would have won too, and he could have taken me out of the system and raised me and saved me. But they kept a secret, and I never spoke up. And believe me Seeley, I did not want that. I did not want the rapes to continue, the pregnancy to happen again and again. And another abortion and another. But it did, and still I remained I silent. I never wanted thata. Or this, to sit here and still feel the wounds." Bones pleaded and begged of Booth praying he knew in his heart she was being honest.

"I know, Tempe, I know. But, I am glad you trust me that much. Because, I love you Temperance, I do. And if you ever decide your ready to take that step I am here," he whispered as she curled against him, her body incapable of prouducing anymore tears as she hid in the comfort of his confines. "Really?" she murmered skeptically. "Absolutely, there is no one else I'd rather have," he replied stroking her lovingly, putting her mind at ease. She smiled slightly, a quick grin only for second which told Booth she wold be okay, that she did trust him. That she really was different than other girls, that this was not just talk, her actions and words true. It meant the world to him as he kissed her cheek, lovingly to show how the small gesture to some meant the world to him. He peeled back the blankets and allowed her freezing frame to huddle under the as he did too, holding her in an effort to warm her up.

Booth then drew Temperance closer to him as she simultaneously moved into his body. The end result was he was spooning her, his left arm under her body, his right arm draped protectively over her navel as their legs intertwined with one another. Bones had relaxed against his chest using his left shoulder as a pillow, snuggling close to him, the scent and aroma of her shampoo lingering in his nostrils long after he had inhaled.

It felt so right to lie beside her even long into the morning when he would normally be about, doing house work, watching television, hanging out with Parker, or working out. But the truth was there was nothing he would rather be doing than laying down with his Bones in his arms. The only thing that could make the situation even more ideal and perfect was if, she was truly his. His wife, and Parker was their son living with them. It was an idea he had kicked around often, getting custody of Parker. Rebbecca was not fit to care for his son, and he knew it. She left him alone, brought home strange men, and was often high, but with his job Booth could not take Parker. But, if his son were to come to him and complain about life with his mom as he had been of late it might force his hand.

Bones closed her eyes and let her tense muscles ease some against the comfort of Booth. It felt so right, it felt so good to be in his arms. So safe and so natural. It was almost sinful. But a divine sin, a heavenly sin. One she would never stop, if it could be helped. She could never recall the last time she had felt so safe whether she had felt so safe around someone before or whether she was alone. Or the last time she felt so loved, so wanted, so needed. She felt as though she belonged there, in his arms, with him, forever and always.


	4. Chapter 4

It was well past eleven in the morning and Booth lay beside a sleeping Brennan. He had sat by her side watching her as she had fell into a restful sleep. She looked peaceful and angelic against him, she was truly at ease. The tear stains had vanished from her cheeks and all the deep etched marks of pain and burned look of hurt in her eyes had long faded and been replaced with a serene comfort and love. It warmed his heart as he felt her every movement, felt her tiny frame inhale and exhale lightly. Her petite body snuggle deep into his fitting so perfectly. It was almost a dream.

Booth felt his cell phone vibrate beside him on the bed and slid out from underneath the covers placing pillows where he had once been and piling more blankets on his beloved Bones so she would not awake to a cold empty spot. "Booth," he whispered into the phone as he tip-toed into the living room where he could talk freely in a normal tone without disturbing her. A small sigh escaped his lips as he recognized the caller as Jared. Booth knew no good would come of his brother's calling or requests. He called to say he couldn't handle Parker and Booth was to come get him immediately. Booth agreed, promising to meet him at his apartment. Booth quickly scribbled a note for Bones telling her where he was going at that he would return with clothes and his Parker's belongings that they were staying with her.

The truth was he still did not feel as though Brennan should be left alone after seeing the raw emotion. And, he did not want to miss any second with her whether he had seen her like that or not. The truth be told that had given him an excuse to stay. To get closer, to show her how much she meant. On the other hand, he could not return to his apartment he gave his word to Jared that he could stay there as long as he needed. And Jared was showing no signs of leaving, and Booth could not expose his son to his uncle's crude ways.

In addition, Booth was still furious at Jared and moments from attacking him. There was no returning to his apartment. And he couldn't if he wanted. It held so many memories of his parents and Jared and a life he hated. A life he wanted to forget, a past he had buried as Bones had tried to hers. It was reminder of that failure that anger and betrayl, as he was certain her home held some of those memories no matter how few. He was not sure he wanted to leave her alone with those memories, because he knew once his Bones was fixated on a topic she would not give up.

Silently, Booth walked back to her room and placed the note beside her on the bed so she would find it when she woke. Then swiftly, he moved to her sleeping figure. Her petite frame looked much tinier and more fragile under the thick, heavy blankets. Booth grinned at the sight because it was very misleading._ His_ Bones was anything but fragile or petite, despite her thin body it was muscular and he knew first hand that she could pack a mean punch. Grinning he leaned over and quickly planted a light but lingering kiss on her cheek before whispering good-bye.

As he sat in his black SUV stuck in lovely DC traffic Booth could not help but think about _his_Bones. He loved her, he did. And seeing the pain and memories in her eyes just mere hours ago literally ripped his heart in two. He feared for well being. Deep in his heart Booth knew she would not hurt herself, but it did not stop him from worrying. It was his duty as her soul mate, her partner, and lover to protect her from any harm whether it was physical or mental. And he knew the mental anguish and pain was there bubbling under the surface from the rapes, the abandonment, the facade of life, it was all there hidden and sometimes it would arise as it had inflicting harm on herself as she relived it, and breaking Booth entirely as he imagined someone doing wrong to _his_ Bones.

Seeley shook his head dispelling the vulgar thoughts from his mind. Because, the more he pondered the subject, the more infuriated he became. He feared if he were to linger on the topic too long he would be tempted to attack someone, anyone. Especially, Jared if he were to even mention anything about his Bones. But he doubted he would, Seeley had demanded his little brother pack him clothes for a week and have Parker ready when he got there. When Jared inquired Booth brushed him off, making it clear he was unhappy and had no intention of answering to his little brother.

Booth was finally taking the steps he never had. He was standing up to his little brother. He was drawing the line, laying down the law, and telling Jared no and when to butt out of his personal business. The concept was new to him, but it felt good almost euphoric and empowering. He knew it was a long time in the making and Jared deserved it, his own independence. But Booth did not do it for Jared, he did for himself and for Bones. He did it for privacy and out of love for Brennan. He did it to salvage his image in her eyes, to salvage his dignity and self respect, but most of all he did it because it was time to cut off the dead weight and his losses. Booth could no longer carry a constant burden and a reminder of his past that would always weigh him down, drag him down, and leave far behind where he should be. He could not risk his career, his life with Parker, his romance with Bones, or his life. Not unless he was risking it for Parker or Bones.

Parker, that was another story in itself. His son was his world as well. His son idolized him, worshipped him. And Booth had no clue why, in his opinion he had failed his son as a father. He was rarely around for his son. He had failed to make him and Rebbecca a true family and because of that Parker lost out. Booth had let Rebbecca keep their son with no argument, a decision he regretted now. Rebbecca had the best of intentions her heart was always in the right the place, but she was not fit to be a mother to his son. No way, no how. Not when she was jumping from bad relationship to worse, chasing man after man.

Every time Parker got close enough the guy left or hurt Parker. To what extent Booth did not know, the details were never disclosed to him. But he knew it was abuse, possibly rape. Booth could always count Rebbecca to chase after men, booze, and drugs. It had been that way ever since they had split up. She had not help a steady since Booth had left, and he figured whatever she did for work was probably illegal, but his lawyer told him he could not get Parker unless his son would open up to him and in court. He needed proof. Booth wanted his son to open up so he could save him, he had threatened Rebbecca but she knew Booth could do nothing without proof. But now that he had Bones and his life was going well and it was stable. He would expose her as an addict and an unfit parent if need be. He wanted to save his son, do the right thing. Make up for lost time, and all of the time he was not there. He did not want Parker to grow up and realize what was happening and go through a childhood and adolescence as he did. Getting abused, hating life, questioning faith, questioning his existence, and hating the world.

After an hour of bumper to bumper traffic and watching rather intriguing cases of road rage, Booth had made it to his apartment unscathed except for an exasperated temper. He was mad at the traffic, and the world for what it had done to Brennan. Despite his best efforts to shake the conversation from his mind he had failed miserably, the conversation had lingered and replayed time and time again. Each time it replayed it invoked a deeper feeling of anger and heartache inside of him. Booth sighed exhaling a breath he did not know he had been holding in for so long as he slammed the door shut forcefully to his SUV. He bounded up the stairs to his second floor apartment and pounded on the solid mahogany door. He could hear a thumping bass-line coming through the walls and under his breath he curse his brother. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten as he knew a mess awaited him inside of his home, but hell family usually meant dealing with messes and big ones at least when it came to Jared.

Booth opened the door and surveyed the damage to his once tidy apartment. He saw that his once sparkling clean marble counter tops were now caked with pizza from the night before and had spilt beer and empty liquor bottles and garbage strewn all about the apartment. He noticed the blankets and pillows piled on the floor where Jared had spent the night, and as he had guessed a strange girl still lay barely clothed entangled in the blankets as Jared sat beside her watching the television and with Parker. Booth shook his head in fury and betrayal. How could Jared expose his son to this, when he knew what Parker had to endure with Rebbecca? Part of Booth wanted to grab his little brother by the throat and beat sense into him, but he knew if he laid a hand on him he would not stop. He would murder his own flesh and blood in cold blood without thinking twice.

"Dad," Parker squealed in delight his blond curly haired head came bobbing into sight as he hugged Seeley. Booth squatted down his chocolate brown eyes gazing into the very same ones his son had as he held him tight. "Hey buddy, I missed you," Booth announced picking Parker up and pulling him into a death locked bear-hug. "I missed you, too dad," Parker replied hugging Booth as he struggled against his father's monstrous grip. Booth grinned as Parker began fidgeting and trying to break-free from his grip. It was funny how is seven year old son thought he could over power his "old man". "Put me down, I am not a baby," Parker complained and Booth grinned ruffling his son's hair before placing him down on solid ground again.

Booth grabbed his duffel bag that he saw Jared had neatly packed for him as he assited Parker with one of his numerous bags. Booth knew Parker had about two weeks worth of clothes, his school books(even though he was on mini-winter break), toys, games, and video games and their respective systems. "Parker why don't you stand outside the door and wait for me while I talk to your uncle?" Booth commanded his son more than requested and Parker nodded in compliance.

"Jared what the hell?" Booth yelled trying not to loose his temper. "What bro?" Jared replied leisurely as he gazed up at his brother not bothering to mute the television. "You trashed my apartment. You bring home strange girls. And worst of all you don't clean up or have her leave or at least dress when my son arrives," Booth bellowed stopping to compose himself. Thinking his rant was over Jared replied dimly: "It isn't like he hasn't seen it before."

Booth glared at his brother whose goofy grin and chuckle faded as his brother's death stare scared him. "That is not even funny. Here is a safe place for him. And you messed that up. You have the balls to leave things like this even when I tell you I am coming. I want you out of here in a week no matter what," Booth hissed his voice and eyes daring Jared to argue to the contrary or make a wise crack. "Okay," he stammered before apologizing. "And clean this place up. I want it spotless," Booth growled before turning to leave. Once his back was to his brother he felt fairly good about what he had done. He had finally stood up and no longer protected his brother, but treated him as he should have been. "Seeley?" Jared asked his voice small. "Yes," Booth replied without turning his anger still obvious. "Where are you and Parker staying?" Jared inquired his tone was actually somewhat sincere with concern. "With my girlfriend. With Bones," Booth replied closing the door behind him as he and Parker walked in silence to the SUV. He knew telling Jared about Bones like that had to have hurt, but it felt good to know his brother was hurting, aching inside.

"Dad?" Parker's small voice said lower than usual in almost a fearful tone as he fidgeted uneasily in the front seat. He had hear his father yell at his uncle and could sense his dad's anger. He was worried, scared, and confused, His chocolate orbs portrayed his mixed emotions. "Yeah buddy?" Booth said forcing a comforting grin as he sensed his son's distressed. He wanted to soothe Parker and put him at easy not worry him more. Once hisson would find out they were not staying at the apartment and instead with Bones he knew Parker would have a panic attack. Parker was not good with people he did not know, they made him uneasy.

"Where are we going to stay? I heard you yell at Uncle Jared and tell him we were not staying at the apartment. And I know you were not joking because you brought all of our stuff," Parker inquired his voice getting small and quiet like a mouse fearing Booth would scold him for listening in on an adult conversation. "Your uncle and I are not getting along, bud. That's all. We are staying at my girlfriend's place," Booth replied patting his son's head for a moment trying to comfort him as he gazed into Parker's eyes quickly before the light changed green.

"But I don't want to," he protested firmly eyeing his father with suspicion. "Why not?" Booth inquired holding in a deep sigh. "Because I don't know her. What if she is mean? What if she hurts me? What if she doesn't like me?" Parker protested as he continued down a long list of possible problems, all of which Booth had no doubt he had encountered with his mother's boyfriends. "She won't hurt you. If she does tell me. No one has the right to hurt you. Not even your mom, me, or the people we date. Okay?," Booth said seriously.

Parker nodded, his mouth opened to say something and Booth noticed but Parker quickly shut it. "Is something wrong buddy?" Booth inquired hoping he had reached out and broken the protective barrier his son had put between them. "I- yes- no. I don't know. Maybe, I don't know how to explain. Or if I should," Parker mumbled his eyes avoiding his fathers in embarrassment as he glared at the ground. "You can tell me anything me. I won't hurt you, I am your father. If you are in danger I can you help or protect you. Understand? Do you want to talk later?" Booth offered hoping he could ask Brennan for help on how to draw an answer out of Parker. To draw the truth out of him and find out if he had been abused, molested, raped, or what. She would know how to, she had to. "Yeah, I'd like that dad," Parker replied nervously hoping his father would forget to talk to him. He was already regretting admitting something had been wrong. What if Booth had found out the truth?"And you know my girlfriend, and she likes you," Booth smiled his grin widening as he recalled Bones interacting with Parker times before. "I do?" Parker questioned his eyes lighting up quizzically with intrigue.

"Yes, bud," Booth replied with a soft chuckle. "Is it Cam again?" Parker asked after thinking for a moment. "No, it is Dr. Brennan," Booth replied grinning as he thought of how he had left _his _Bones sleeping so soundly and peacefully. How adorable she had looked. "I don't know a Dr. Brennan," Parker replied after thinking of actual doctors he had been to. "You know my partner I work with?" Booth asked stifling a chuckle. "Bones?" he replied. "Yeah, Bones. That is Dr. Brennan. Dr. Temperance Brennan," Booth replied grinning as Parker's demeanor quickly changed. He became visibly happy. His grin mirrored his father's except it was scaled down to fit his small stature, right down to the adorable dimples. "What is she like?" Parker asked suddenly becoming more active and talkative. "She is intelligent, a genius actually. She is beautiful, gorgeous like a goddess, funny, a great sense of humor, kind, caring, nice, considerate, honest, trustworthy, and she would do anything for anyone," Booth replied without even having to consider what was so great about _his _Bones.

"She is the one for me. The one I want to spend my life with. The one I am going to marry," Booth told his son who merely smiled. Parker just stared at his father not expecting to get close to Bones or closer than he was. He liked Bones, and did not want to be disappointed when this relationship failed. If he had a dollar every time he was promised by his mother that somebody was the one he would be rich, but instead all he ended up with was getting close to father figures and having them walk out of his life. "But when we get there you have to be quiet, buddy. I'll hook you up with the television in the living room and you can watch whatever you want. Bones is not feeling well and is resting so I need to take of her," Booth informed his son as they arrived at her place. He explained it like this because it was the only way it seemed he could make his son understand Brennan was hurting.

Booth did not know how to talk to his son about sex at the age of seven, let alone something as gruesome and vial as rape. He would have to ask Bones for advice, because the more time he spent watching his son the more he suspected he had been. And, if anyone would know how to approach the subject it was _his _Bones. She_ was_"sick" physically from the memories and needed time to herself. She needed Booth. Parker did not mind being left alone to watch television by himself, in fact it was a great idea. When he was home he was forced to watch whatever his mom or her boyfriend at the time wanted to watch if they were home and were lucky enough to have cable at the time. If they were not home and had cable they hid the remote and locked the television so he could not watch what he wished to. When he was with his dad was the only time he got to watch what he wanted to. And that was only when his uncle was not around because if Uncle Jared was around he bossed everyone including Booth around. But today Parker had witnessed his dad fight back. Things were changing.

Booth carried his and Parker's bags into her apartment and place them in the living room. Booth then showed Parker the spare bedroom where he would be staying and grabbed a pillow and blanket for Parker. Booth laid them out on the couch as he handed his son the remote for the television. He grinned as Parker curled up in a ball on the leather couch underneath the cover of the puffy blanket, his curly blond hair peeking out as it rested on the over sized pillow watching cartoons on the television. Booth kissed his son's forehead and left to check on Bones. _His _Bones. He figured she would be awake by now, and her hazel green eyes would would be staring at him when the door cracked open. But she was still asleep, angelically and peacefully as he had left her. He could see her she had tosses and turned and became entangled in the blankets. On her face were traces of sadness as she mumbled in her sleep "Stop. No. GO away. Help me." Booth swiftly was at her side as he realized she must be having a he cursed himself, had he not brought up the conversation she would not be suffering so.

"Bones it is okay I am here," Booth whispered soothingly her ear as he resumed the spot beside in her bed. She was not responding to his words positively instead she began to hit him her eyes remaining shut. "Save me Booth," her voice moaned in her sleepy haze and he could feel his heart break. She was in pain, she had to be. Booth violently shook her body. Bones hazel green eyes flew open to find his lips mere inches from hers as he hovered over her, concern etched upon his face. "Are you okay, love?" he implored a hand running down her sweat drenched body as her disoriented mind attempted to decipher fact from fiction. Booth could tell she was far from okay even before she answered. Her body was drenched in sweat, adrenaline was pumping through her veins, she had no idea what was going on or where she was, and she was frightened, her fight or flight instinct had kicked in and it was weighted toward fight.

"I am fine, really. Why wouldn't I be?" Brennan questioned eyeing Booth suspiciously. She really wasn't, she had dreamt of the rapes. They replayed like a slide show from the very first one at age thirteen to the last one the man her father had gotten away with murdering. But, it was just a dream she told herself. There was no way Booth knew what she had dreamt of, right? It was scientifically impossible. And he could not have read any case files about any of her rapes while she had been sleeping because she had not reported one of them. So there were no gruesome details for _him_ to be haunted over, for him to have to think about, to get a mental image, to relive, to imagine the pain, or feel it. Just her. She wiped the beads of perspiration from her forehead and as she glared at Booth waiting for a response.

"Because I left over two hours ago to pick up Parker and you never woke up. When I came back you were twisted up in your blankets, whimpering in your sleep, you were tossing and turning, balling up, you then were yelling in your sleep, and were drowning in pool of your own sweat. When I went to touch you to wake you up you hit me. And now you are panicking, disoriented, confused, afraid, hurt," Booth replied cradling a broken Bones. "I was hardly in danger of drowning, Booth," she scoffed trying to throw him off topic. "Not the point Bones," he whispered into her ear as he clutched her shaking, quivering body. "It was just a nightmare, Booth. Really, I am fine," Bones argued unconvincingly as she tried to make herself believe that everything was fine.

"We can talk later?" Booth suggested hoping she would tell him about the dream since he felt responsible because he had opened Pandora's Box and now she was suffering because of it. After all, she had called out for him specifically in her nightmare. Bones shook her head no, firmly as she crossed her hands over chest before getting out of bed and gathering clothes for the shower. "Please Bones. You called for me in your night terror. I feel responsible. You need to open up, to vent. Trust me, I will not let you get hurt. I can not let you get hurt," Booth pleaded his chocolate eyes filled with sorrow. Brennan froze when Booth said she had screamed his name out loud. What other details had she divulged of her rape in her sleep? And what details had he overheard? Her blood ran cold. "I suppose," Bones sighed bringing a change of clothes and a towel into the bathroom before re-emerging. "I am going to shower. Care to join?" she winked and her voice was pleading Booth for closeness and not for sex, it was blatantly obvious. "Parker is in the living room," Booth replied feeling guilty to deny Brennan the company she longed for. He knew she wanted to feel his presence, wanted him to be there if the images came. Wanted to hide in his arms, burry her face in his chest under the pulsating water, he knew her.

Brennan sighed and walked into the bathroom gently closing the door behind her. Once the door was securely closed and she was left alone with nothing but herself and her thoughts she allowed the tears she had been holdingin to fall freely from her eyes as she fell to the marble floor her body leaning against the heavy, solid door. Her heart was aching, crumbling. She had relived the most horrifying moments of her life. The most recent rapes she had relived were by the man her father had murdered, the head of the FBI and Booth's boss. Bones began to allow the tears flow as she recalled how she felt a year and half ago when her father had murdered the man. It was relief, not remorse for the loss of a life. Booth's boss had been raping her for over a year and Brennan had never had the corage to tell Booth.

Every time Temperance had been violated, silently she had screamed for Booth, screaming for him to save her. Screaming for him to rescue her, to protect her, to find her. But he never did. Once or twice she had screamed for his name for him to save her during the rape and it had only made things worse. Booth's boss was sadistic and made her pay for calling out for Booth to save her. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she gathered herself off of the floor and bean to remove sweat drenched clothing and step into the shower. It was not that Bones did not want to open up to Booth, it killed her not to tell him the truth. To keep it a secret from him and to watch it crush him, his face become crest fallen and the feeling of betrayal. But, how was she suppose to divulge the truth to him?

How was she suppose to tell the man she loved she had been brutally raped for two years by his boss? How could she tell him that she was too afraid to tell him then, and how many times she had came close to telling him the truth but had chickened out? How could she tell him the brutal details? How she had been penetrated with foreign objects, beaten brutally, savagely, among other thing? How could she let Booth know about such a grotesque thing? It would break his heart, it would kill him. He would feel responsible for not having found out the truth, having caught on to where she had disappeared to on almost a daily basis. He would feel guilty for not having seen the bruises, or noticed them. Or maybe he had, but failed to link them with her changing behavior, her need to close up and invert herself more often than before, her sudden disappearances, her increased presence at the FBI headquarters when Booth had not brought her there, her appearing from Booth's boss's office for no reason, and Booth's boss visiting the Jeffersonian.

Brennan did not blame Booth for not saving her or for not uncovering the truth by putting two and two together. If she had not been so stubborn, so private, so afraid, so embarrassed, so shy, so awkward he could have been her Superman. He would have been her hero more so than he is now. He would have been her knight in shinning armour. He would have put an end to her hurting and her suffering. But her own rules for social relationships and her own stubborn nature had prevented her from getting help. She could not hold Booth responsible for her own stubborn actions and trust issues. It was her fault not his, but she could still wish he had uncovered the truth and rescued her. Couldn't she? But now she had to let him and let him know the truth, for her own sake. For her mental health, to stop the night terrors, and for his sake. To let him know she does trust him. But, then she was not ready to tell him the truth of her past. Of foster care and abandonment, and rape. Because then she did not know Booth as well, then he was still a cocky FBI agent and not quite as charming and kind. She did not take kindly to his nickname of Bones or his term of Squints. But that was then, when she was only physically no sexually attracted to him. Now it was much more. It something so deep, so heavy, so sensual, so tangible.

Brennan stepped into the shower and allowed her tired, aching body to rest under the streaming waterfall of hot pulsating water. It felt good as it engulfed her body, she closed her eyes and threw her head back in ecstacy allowing the water to fully envlope her over-stimulated body and muscles. She sighed, her body was tired and her mind exhausted. The nightmare had taken a toll on her physically and mentally. Brennan was so engulfed and relaxed she did not hear the bathroom door quietly squeak open and close. It was only after the invader had stripped and joined her in the shower did she notice his presence. It was when Booth had wrapped his arms around Bones as he stood behind her under the gushing, pulsating waterfall of hot steam.

Bones jumped, her reaction was to elbow Booth in the gut as her eyes sprang open to size up the stranger. Her tense green eyes eased when she saw him clutching his gut. "Sorry Booth. You scared me," Brennan apologized kissing his lips as he stood up, his lips landing on hers. "Its okay Bones, I should have told you I was coming in, but I did not expect Parker to be sound asleep already. I should have known you had ninja reflexes," he replied the last part was in jest as she turned around collapsing against his chest as his arms pulled her body towards his. His hands clasped in front of her breasts as he nibbled on her earlobe. "My reflexes are hardly ninja-like Booth," Brennan scolded as she swallowed a moan. "It was a joke Bones," He whispered his breath lingering in her ear as he gently kissed her ear and then begn kissing the flesh below it working to her collarbone.

Bones grinned as she felt his arousal pushing into the small of her back as she leaned further against him, her head on his shoulders as he ran a soapy wash towel over her arms. When she seemed to drift of into her own world, Booth snuck in a kiss or two from her neckline as soap his hands roamed her body eliciting a soft moan. A sly grin filled his face as he held Bones and saw the sadness and tension begin to dissipate as he massaged her shoulders and back. "How are you feeling?" Booth inquired as his fingertips gently ran circles around her naval. "Better," she whispered her breath coming in jagged gasps of delight as she swallowed the moans of guilty pleasure and heavenly sins in her throat. His devilish grin widened at her obvious euphoria as he lightly sunk his teeth into her now soap free and clean left shoulder. Bones hissed in a mix of delightful pleasure and surprise as he removed his teeth licking the droplet of sanguine liquid from her shoulder.

"Good, I was worried. I did not mean to push you and upset you further. I am sorry love. I just have a lot on my mind," he whispered sincerely into her ear, his lips so close to her and his body clinging so tightly to hers that he could feel her body shiver as his words sent chills down her spine. "Don't be sorry Booth. I just had nightmare. I was reliving the past. Something I wasn't ready for, I had not expected. Something I did not tell you and I am not sure how to," Bones replied turning around in Booth's arms so she could look him in the eyes. His forehead pressed against hers as he gently caressed her face, cupping it in his hands lovingly with a sad grin on his face. "It is okay Bones. You can tell me later. I am always here for you. I will always have an ear to lend you no matter what. Right now I know you physically need me to be here. To hold you. To comfort you," Booth replied his chocolate eyes had an air of despair in them. Brennan nodded grateful for his understanding and acceptance of her situation.

"I will talk to you. Soon, maybe today. I just can not find the right words to tell you, and if Parker over hears what I am going to divulge to you, it will not go well. But later you can tell me what has been bothering you in a little while," Bones offered as Booth began sucking on her neck working on giving her a hickey just below the neck-line of where her shirt would fall. "Okay Bones, we can talk later. But it is not an issue. Right now I am concerned about you. And when you are ready to talk let me know, do not worry about what Parker may over hear. I can get Angela to watch him or Hodgins. Or Sweets(a distinct regretfully bitter tone) because what is effecting you is worth it. And your friends will help out. We want to see you feel better Bones, to relax and open up. Like you use to," Booth explained before pecking Brennan on her cheek.

"Sure, Booth," she whispered not wanting to think about how she was going to tell him the truth about his former boss. The truth about the rapes that occurred for two years. The rapes that went on directly under Booth's nose and he failed to sniff it out. She knew the truth of another rape would kill him, not to mention that he failed to protect her. According to Booth he was the alpha male and it was his duty to protect and serve Brennan and he had failed. And he had never learned of the wrong doing under his nose and was never able to seek revenge. Bones knew all of that would hurt him, but the fact that she had never told him would hurt more. It would hit him harder, he would not understand the fear of rape victim of an abused child in an adult's body. Or would he? But she knew he would be proud that she had opened up. Happy, elated that she trusted him and chose to tell him the truth above everyone else.


	5. Author's Note

_Author's Note:_** Yeah my story is unusual. I wiil go change to Au after I post this. But remember it is labeled fiction. I never said I was going to follow the Bones story line. It is my story, and FICTION. To it things, "fictional" in nature will occur. If you do not like it simply do not flame, just stop reading. To the person who rudely asked Where do I get my "imigination". For your information I draw all of my stories, though, rather dark from my own life experiences. So judge as you will, it may not be your bag but it can happen, may happen, has happened, will happen, and did happen. I draw various parallels to my own childhood and late teen years/ the first year anf half of my twenties. **

**As for those who say Rebbecca is educated she would not use drugs. Bull, and I am not saying this to argue or be rude. But plenty of people with college degrees, goodjobs, who are respected by their friends/ exs lead secret lives. This again is a parallel into my world. My cousin who was my guardian when I was five was like that, she was a doctor and secretly an addict. Her ex much like Booth in this was a cop and had an idea of the drugs but was not certain, and legally could do nothing without proof. It is possible and happens more frequently then you know, it is actually a frequent occurance. Things like this do occur. So just keep an open mind.**

**Lastly I did not get to explain the Bones adult rape as I would like to have due to the fact that once files reach a certain size on my laptop they go public to all users and I share with my foster siblings so I had to cut it off because my eldest brother usually deletes things that are of no importance to him to make space for gaming (he is a software programmer). So I will clarify on that as well as the entire Rebbecca debacle because again I did want to elaborate(as to what Booth is aware of an what has or has not happened to Parker and why he is so shy and afraid of strangers) on that post but could not. My next chapter will be delayed because my fiancee and I are going away for the holidays so I will have little time to write as I will be cramming for exams and working up until our departure. But I will attempt to post before Christmas or slightly after.**


	6. Chapter 6

Booth stood gently caressing his Bones. She was safely in his arms and that was all that mattered. The closeness of her to him was all that mattered at that moment. Her sheer beauty was capitulating and captivating, as she stood before him gracefully and blissfully nude. Her wet hair clung tightly around her face and to her breasts hugging her curvaceous body seductively as he turned her around his arms do his eyes were facing her lustful green ones. Underneath the love drunken eyes he could sense the storm inside her brewing, which was bursting and about to wreak havoc on their lives as it exploded.

Booth sighed as he stepped out from underneath the pulsating fall of gushing steaming water to allow it to ease Temperance's troubles. She pretended not to notice how he studied her, but it was hard not notice his chocolate eyes scouring every inch of her unclothed body. Even in her unfathomable sadness her pulchritude was undeniable, it was captivating, motivating, and capitulating as it tainted and tormented him. Her beauty along with intellect and linguistic skills were so unique and exquisite that no other woman could possibly measure up to her, she was idiosyncratic.

Those jovial eyes frowning as he took in her pensive, nostalgic, and serious demeanor. He had known Dr. Temperance Brennan for so long, but never had he seen her in such a state of disarray and vulnerability as she was at that moment. It worried him, yet at the same time he could not help but feel touched and enamored that she had chose him to express such emotions to and open up to. It was an honor, even though it brought pain. in the end it would bring them together which ultimately meant happiness and euphoria. True ever lasting love and euphoria.

Booth grinned slightly as the memory of the day he first met her flooded his memory:

_It was seven years ago nearly eight years . Booth had been given his first "big break" as an FBI agent. It involved working a personal case as a favor to the FBI director where his sniper background and training for Desert Storm was most critical. The catch was he had to work with some young "hot-shot" multi-doctorate scientist who belittled every agent and was liability at just twenty-three. But, Booth hastily agreed not knowing it was going to be an interesting start. Booth was twenty-eight at the time and freshly a father, When he meet Bones before she spoke, he was enamored, fascinated and in love. He was with Rebbecca, but this twenty-four year old snippity clueless forensic anthropologist had him before speaking a word. _

_When she spoke Booth did not hear the smugness other agents complained of, but instead a troubled person. A great eloquent orator, who was charming, witty, be-dazzling, and sexy. Their first case was a success and the Jeffersonian had lent her to him from time to time on a case by case basis. With each case he fell harder for her as their friendship. He was captivated be her resonating mind and her mysterious life. Everything about her was intriguing. From her social oddities and inadequacies he knew even then that he loved her and was destined for. _

_His constant joking and teasing had bothered her, but now it rather delights her and intrigues her. And that was the downfall of their partnership, because she knew not how to take him, the social situation, and the growing intensity of the feelings she had for him after just a year and a half. But two years later they were working together after he had her arrested upon her return from Guatemala, his charm had persuaded her to return with the promise that she could accompany him into the field and access to interrogation. Now they had been working together so successfully and intently for nearly four and half years._

Bones sighed stepping out of the shower and into a giant towel a towel clad Booth offered. His hands ran lovingly down her sides as he warmed before she left to her room, and he quickly dressed. Bones silently wished the towel would swallow her whole or that she could melt into its warm plush fabric and escape her thoughts. Escape reality for just a little while. But she knew, it was time for her to come clean to Booth. To open up, and tell him the truth. To divulge what had truly been nagging her, eating her alive every waking moment. She would have to make herself complete vulnerable and expose her raw emotions and feelings as she opened. She would divulge her inner most thoughts and feelings, somethings so personal and private that she would never dare to do. Only, her Booth could be trusted.

That emotionally distant person she had striven to be would be diminished. All of those years of building a utopia of perfection and emptiness were wasted. She would be seen as weak and human, just as vulnerable if not more than anyone. All of the barriers to protect herself would crumble slowly and come toppling down upon her in a giant heap of rubble. It was just a matter of if she could pick up the pieces herself. If, Booth would even help her pick up the pieces or would he abandon her, leaving her defenseless.

But as she that hiding in the confines of the towel, as the truth imposed on her she felt so detached from life. She could feel the protective barriers crumbling at that very moment as Booth appeared. His large, muscular arms enveloping her fragile, whimpering figure into a bear hug as she hid her shamed face in his chest. She felt so hollow and empty inside as the mask she wore to protect her facade of life was abandoned just for Booth. She had made up her mind at that moment. She gazed into his chocolate eyes and saw the warmest most encouraging gaze, and she decided it was then he could be trusted to know the truth in its entirety. Him, and no one else.

The pieces crumbled and fell leaving her feeling vulnerable like a lost child as she sobbed into his chest. He held her tightly as the frown and worry on his face grew. The Brennan he knew was invincible but, there she stood eroding and falling apart in his very arms. Booth held back his own tears, as he watched literally fall apart and turn to just ash. He could feel all of her repressed emotions flowing freely through her veins as it pulsated her body. He could feel a deep anger, hate, sadness, sorrow, and loss pulsate and control her as it beat inside her. As those feelings began to pour out of her in the form of tears and screams as she pounded his chest. He cradled her in his arms, rocking her broken figure back and forth as he kissed her head.

"It is okay, or it will be," Booth promised lovingly as he stroked her soothingly. "No, no it won't," Bones whimpered her eyes welling with a fresh onslaught of tears. Her green eyes were now bloodshot and swollen from a heavy flow of tears. The memory and the deeds of what had been done to her were just too ineffable to utter or imagine. How could he assume it was okay? Was he trying to deride her, or was it just her past experiences that led her to think every man would mock her situation?

"Please Bones talk to me, tell me why. Tell me, I will help. I'll make it better," Booth pleaded as he cupped her face in his hands kissing her cheeks as the tears ran down her face. In reply she sniffled trying to hold back tears. "I promise, I am here for you," he vowed as his own eyes started to tear at the sight of Brennan in such a devastated state of being. She was a strong woman, perhaps the strongest person he knew. And, to watch her collapse and fall before him was horrifying. To watch someone he loved in so much pain. "No matte what?" she questioned sniffling as she palmed away the tears from her eyes. "I swear on my life. I promise that no matter what it is, I am here for you. Forever and always," Booth declared.

He could see a faint smile crack over her features just for a second before the sadness returned. The smile was just a facade, a charade. Inside she was hollow and so emotionless. She felt empty and devoid of love and living. All of the animosity of her situation and the pressures and stress that came with opening up were causing her to become atrophied. To admit the situation and final confront all of its buried emotions was a venture she knew she did not want to embrace nor embark upon.

However, the worst part of admitting this incident is that it would weaken her character, she would no longer be so invincible, she would have to be human. Booth would no longer perceive her as Bones the person who was anything but obsequious, but instead he would realize that she had her faults, her flaws, her defects, and was tainted. She was damaged goods, bruised fruit, but was she broken or damaged beyond repair perhaps was the more pertinent and serious matter at hand and up for debate.

Because, at times it felt as if she was broken beyond repair, but then at those times of darkness Booth had given her meaning and hope with that came strength and courage to go on. His words had soothed her, and that was all that had mattered. He knew she was calming herself to speak, he could sense it. He also, sensed her hesitance as her control of the situation had evaporated. It was at of her hands as she could no longer deal with it herself.

Bones had sought out him, though so it made Booth feel honored despite the dread he felt in his gut. Booth felt a deep sense of dread because anything that could effect Brennan in such a way was nothing good, and she had shared a traumatic past that had not effected her as strongly. But somehow, he had feeling it would be linked to the events of her childhood. As well as the same situation, but perhaps worse, or more traumatic because she understood them. Everyone had skeletons, so to say, in their closet he had no doubt this was hers. It would explain all of the changes in her behavior.

Deep inside Brennan was tortured and began to feel overwhelmed with doubt as the events of her past flooded her mind. She recalled them aloud, her voice stoic as the tears flowed freely. There was nothing Booth could say or do stop them because this story killed him inside.

_She could not recall exactly when it had began, but it had been long. Too long. It all began sometime after she returned from Guatemala and that fateful day she drew the distinct line between her and Booth vowing to keep her own life sacred and locked up. It was summer and a Friday afternoon when Bones had been working in the FBI building long after Booth had clocked out and left for the weekend to pickup Parker. Bones had thought she was alone, so she had allowed herself to relax and let her guard down as she poured over the evidence boxes and official documents in Booth's office. But, she was anything but alone. Someone was watching her as she worked meticulously, it got him off. It was none other than Booth's boss. _

_After he stood lurking in the shadows for well over an hour observing and studying the curvaceous Dr. Brennan he revealed himself. But, only when he was certain she was truly only and helpless. Unarmed and unsuspecting. He had, had his eyes on her from the day he had assigned her to Agent Booth. _

_"Hello Dr. Brennan," his cold voice drawled as he revealed his dark figure from the shadow. His voice was husky and lustful as he pressed his hardened figure against her voluptuous body, allowing her to feel his erection an wanton desire and need for her. "Release me," she demanded as he grabbed her wrists to prevent her from hitting him. He knew all about her infamous skill and training. It would not be his pitfall. "Where would be the fun..." he drawled his tongue flicking out of his mouth against the soft, tender flesh of hers. It felt snake-like to her. "...in that?" he finished inhaling her scent as he worked her into a desk chair. _

_Once in the chair he cuffed her to it, a sick sadistic grin formed over his lips as his eyes studied her body. His tongue smacked his lips with a sickening sound as he hissed lowly before reaching to unbutton her blouse. Brennan, sensed a moment of weakness a kneed him in the groin. "Play nice," he drawled his serpentine tongue licking his lips as he pinned her legs to the side. Brennan yelled and fought against he bindings as his filthy hands undid her blouse and then slid inside the fabric cupping the bare skin that was not covered by the cloth of her brasserie. Slowly and tortuously he removed her clothing, piece by piece. As each layer disappeared his eyes and hands ravished her body. _

_She whimpered and screamed, but to her doom and dismay her captor was the only one there beside herself. She fought against the handcuffs until her wrists were red, exposed, and bleeding. This only seemed to fuel his erection as his smile widened and he licked her wounds, tasting her blood. Her legs were now bound to prevent the occasional blows she was able to deal him. It took all of her strength not to cry, but she'd be damned if she would let the bastard see the tears in her eyes. _

_Or, see the pain and damage he was causing her. He forced her to her knees as he slid his hardened cock into her mouth forcing into her throat, nearly chocking her as he used no care. Once she had gathered her wits and refused to do the proposed deed, she did the only thing logic would dictate. She sunk her teeth into this vile man's phallus. With a yelp, he withdrew kicking her with all of his might._

_Brennan could feel her teeth break and the blood flow in her mouth but she spit it out, when he sunk low enough to get in her face to yell. This only angered the man, adding fuel to the fire of the dominate alpha male persona and his need to control the bitch. He reared back and socked her in the face until he was certain she would be immobile and unable to protest. Brennan was able to endure his beating though, but she hid it as she laid there in foggy haze. He then pulled his gun to her and pressed the barrel of the forty-five to her head making sure to dig it in, cutting her head open in the process. _

_"Either you cooperate, or I will pull the trigger," he growled. Brennan called his bluff and dared him. It was then that they he shoved the barrel of the recently fired gun down her throat. She could taste the slick metal of the recently fired gun. Its sickening oily taste made her want vomit as it told her he was not joking. Not today. "Want to try me, Dr. Brennan?" he chuckled. She whimpered a silently no. And then he raped her right there beating her every time she whimpered or cried. Stealing her hope. _

_Things continued in much a similar manner for a decent period of time. She withdrew from her friends, and work during that time. And then she dared to fight back, but this time he was prepared. He allowed her to fist fight. She threw him threw a table and he threw her through a window. Then he pulled a knife on her and slit her wrists and body. He dared her to try again. And for awhile, she did not dare fight back, as she nursed the bruises from every encounter and sometimes the knife wounds pending on his mood._

_She fights back again, this time he cocks again in her mouth she heard the bullet enter the chamber . But not before his handy work with a knife is left all over her skin, and he penetrates her with the bloody knife when he his done. The next time she fought back, she got a hold of the knife and stabbed him when he pulled it on her. As she gathered her effects to run he snapped the Bones in her wrist and ankle. She was suppose to be on "vacation" for those months._

_The next time he visits he shows her that he has located her brother Russ who has family. He threatens to have his men kill them if she does anything. at all. Brennan accepted defeat and withdrew completely into herself. She shut out Angela and Booth almost completely and engulfed herself in only the case. Booth and Angela began to worry, as Brennan stands off, refused to converse, and always covered up. Then the director ended up dead. Brennan later found out her father learned Russ was under surveillance and murdered the FBI director (Booth's boss aka Bones rapist) to protect his family. _

The look on Booth's was sheer and utter horror, as he held his Bones close to him. The figure in his arms was sobbing and broken, yet her aura was lighter and relieved. Somehow just telling him had made things better, easier for her. However, it was plainly obvious to Booth that her pert personality seemed to be rapidly diminishing and withering because she had chose to confide in him.

It conflicted and troubled him greatly, because he loved her, no he more than loved her. His feelings were more than amorous but love was the closest word that the language had for what he felt for his Bones, the woman who he was enamored with and who stole his heart. But, he vowed then and there to himself that she would not regret opening up to him, he knew trust was an issue for her. But, he would let her have no regrets and show her the good in men and life.

Booth felt ashamed, and the shame mingled with horror at what she had endured, sorrow, fear, heartbreak for her, and failure for he had not be able to do his duty, to protect her was all inevitably visible as his emotions were saw raw and purely conveyed in his melancholy eyes. The tears flowed slowly from his eyes as he tried to wipe away the ones of his lover, but he made no effort to hide the tears. He was not afraid to show his sensitive side, to show how it had afflicted him, or to show her how she meant the world to him, how she was and would be his everything because he loved and always would love her.

Once he got over the initial shock he found his voice. "I am so sorry I failed you, Temperance," he pleaded for her forgiveness as he clung tightly to her body and she to his. "You-you did not fail me," she sobbed as she wiped away the last of the tears, staring at him with mixed look of confusion as she nuzzled against him. "Yes, yes I did," he replied in a hoarse whispery voice, his tone a few octaves higher as he tried to remained composed holding the grave and serious tone of his words.

"How, how did you fail me?" she yelled her voice raising in confusion and anger as her mind could not grasp the concept and ideology of what he was hinting at. "It was and will always be my duty to protect you. From anything and everything. From physical and mental pain and anguish. It is my job and duty not only as man, and as a friend, but as that man and friend who is so enamored and infatuated with you he would die for you. I should have noticed, and I never should have left you. It is I who have failed you and let you down, for allowing this to happen," Booth declared as the tears he could no longer hold back filled his eyes and flooded down his cheeks as he caressed Brennan's face lovingly.

"That is preposterous. You can't possibly think it is rational that you are obligated to save me. In addition, you did not know how I felt for you or what was going on. So how could I expect you to know and save me. You did not know that even then I loved you as I do now and that is why I did not tell you. So it would not crush you. You could not possibly have known so do not say it is you. Because, it was my own stubborn pride and fear that prevented me from reaching out," Bones retorted and took Booth all of his will power not to chuckle because she was the only person he knew that in a situation like this would use logic and rational thinking.

Her admission of love, she instantly regretted as she had used the word so freely of late when she did not what such a word meant to others. But to her, it had such a negative connotation. But she knew to him it was positive and it meant the world so it was the only thing that she could think of describe that insatiable sensations he made her feel. They were more than euphoric, more than ecstasy, and more than words could ever come close to describing. Yet, just four simple letters seemed to be the closest thing she could come up with to make him understand.

"It is my job, regardless. And I did know you cared for me, because I have always loved you. Soul mates just know these things. Call it fate, call it luck. Call it divine intervention, call it stupidity, or what you will, but I always knew," he whispered as he held her shaking sobbing figure. She wanted to tell him that this idea that it was the alpha Male's duty to protect and guard her as if she were jewel was preposterous, but all that was uttered from her lips was a deep sigh muffled by more sobs. She wanted to tell him there was no fate, and he could not know, not logically. She wanted to tell him things needed to be logical and rational, otherwise events like her past occurred. Yet, silent she remained.

Booth held her as small sounds that seemed like pleas for help escaped her trembling body as she clutched him tightly. His eyes were welling with tears as he held her tight pushing the hair from her eyes, as he looked her in the face. "What can I do for you Bones?' he inquired his eyes telling her he would move mountains, scour the world for her, and kill for her if it meant she would smile or feel elation if only for a moment. "Stay here with me," her soft eyes and voice replied firmly, though it was not a request, a command, or a demand.

No, rather it was a plea and a beg for help, mercy, company, comfort, and the safety of another. "Anything for you Temperance," he whispered his voice cracking under the strain of emotion as he bothered not to hide how upset he was as a few tears fell before her. Yet, he smiled to her reassuringly as if to tell her he was there and that would make everything balance out in the end, which is how she felt. His eyes as he continued to stare pensively at her told her that he had meant every word of what he had said, and that nothing was a lie. That he loved her, heart and soul, they were soul mates, It was fate and a divine intervention that brought him to her. his heavenly sin.

As Booth laid his Bones beside him on the bed, he felt her tremble. He felt sorry for her, as all she had was him. "Is there someone you need me to call?" Booth asked as he lovingly stroked the hair from Temprance's face and the tears from her eyes. "No, who would care?" she whimpered with pain making it obvious that he was all she had as she quickly dressed herself into a charcoal grey tank top, and tight fitting black sweat pants that snugly hugged her curves.

"Your brother, and father. Most of all this person right here," Booth replied his tone serious, but the pain and hurt in his voice could not be masked to make her feel less guilty. "They would not be able to cope with it. Only you could," she whispered back as she wrapped her arms around his waist possessively. "You under estimate your worth to them, their strength, and their love for you. Tempe, they would cope. But more importantly, you need to cope," his voice gently told her as words caressed her gentle feelings.

"I did cope with it," Bones replied her sad hazel eyes now serious as the tears dissipated and the mood changed. "No, no you did not. If you are reacting like this, it could not have been coping. It was suppressing it," Booth pleaded trying to convince her to enlighten her family, and to see them, to let them comfort her as they should. "I did, I do. Everyday since the first rape," she retorted not giving in as tears of anger threatened but she inwardly told herself crying was irrational therefore it was not allowed.

"How ?' he demanded his tone sincere and oozing with concern knowing the answer was not going to be a pleasant one. "I- I just ignore it. Engage in relationships, chose the situations so I have control. To prevent it from occurring again. However, episodes as this occur, and alone I cry until I am numb. and then cope," Bones replied as a matter of factly. "Bones, you and I know, that controlling your sex life is not coping. By having sex, it is quite the opposite," Booth whispered softly as his hands caressed hers, his tone was etched of concern and love as his eyes would not hers look away. Brennan nodded knowingly, she had known that this coping mechanism was faulty beyond comprehension. But, it was the physical closeness of someone she could easily control was what had helped. "I know, but you ... you couldn't... wouldn't understand," she trailed of in frustration; for the first time in her life words had failed Temperance Brennan allowing the irrational to defeat the rational.

"Then explain it to me. Make me understand," Booth whispered soothingly, comfortingly as he eased her tension massaging it away. "I- I just knew it was wrong. But once something like that happens there is no going back. And, and then it is a matter of how to cope with the feelings you have. You feel angry and violated, yet part of it in a messed up way felt right. Natural the closeness of a person. So to cope, you take your anger out on someone you can dominate sexually. It becomes a need of the physical closeness that numbs the pain. Because it makes you feel as though every time it will not be that bad. That not every man is a rapist. And, your next sexually experience will be positive if you chose. It sounds illogical and irrational... and absurd. Because it is, but it worked. It went against what I believed but I did it because it killed the part of me that wanted to die," Brennan tried to explain and Booth nodded showing he vaguely followed her train of thought.

"So.. was all of this with me... just coping?" Booth inquired inhaling and exhaling sharply, dreading what her answer could be. If it was yes than, he was broken. If not, then how could he help her. How could he tell her no for sex, when he knew she was using it only to suppress pain... Would he? Was it even right for him to deny her the chance to feel numb and escape the pain? Even if it meant using him for sex, and committing such a heavenly sin... Such a divine sin... A pleasurable sin... One he would "do" as often as he could if he could... But it was wrong to think of her as such... He would not, however, because he loved her whether or not those feelings were reciprocated.

He felt that his Bones deserved the chance to feel numb or as close to normal as she could even it meant using him, killing him inside, fucking him. To commit a heavenly sin in such a devilish way he would do for her. All for her. "No... how could you think it was?' Bones retorted her posture stiffening as she withdrew his arm which clung possessively around her waist and slid away from him. "I just wanted to be sure. I am sorry," Booth apologized and she accepted his lie. Her lips brushed against his cheeks showing there were no hard feelings, as though she had almost expected him to react as he did perhaps worse. And, of course she had rationally believed he would have, he should have snapped, over reacted or yelled. Not just accepted and apologized.

"Bones?" Booth questioned as he felt her hands begin to gingerly work their way under the covers and into the waistband of his boxers. "Hmm?" she moaned in-between mouthfuls of his neck as she bit him lightly pulling him closer to her. "You can't be serious about this," he whispered swallowing a moan of euphoric, guilty, erotic pleasure as her long, agile, nimble fingers stroked the length of his throbbing member. Her strategy ton "prime" him before performing an oral "examination" was well under its way, and he knew it as his intentions were to stop her. "Why not?" her tone was mock anger and offense as her ministrations continued. In her hands she cupped his manhood and as he opened his mouth to speak, she had felt his aroused cock twitch in her hands.

"Because, you did not open up, just to... to suppress those...those emo-emotion-s ag-gain," Booth stammered as he tried to focus on his words and not the actions going on beneath the covers, he had to wrap his head around the reality of the situation. "I told you, so you would know why I have night terrors and am aggressive in my sleep. Because, I trust you and care about you and need you more than you could ever comprehend. And because, if I wake up to you performing certain ministrations on me and react negatively, you'd know why. Not so you could tell me not have sex until I am fixed. Or so you could shrink me," she replied with a scowl her voice rose in anger as her cheeks flushed red in a flurry of anger and fury.

"I am not trying to shrink you. I just don't want to see that hurt in you again, it hurt me. to see someone so strong, be weakened in such pain. I also think that this just is not the time nor the place for what you are attempting," Booth tried to explain but when the last part had left his mouth he instantly regretted it because even before he saw her pissed of look he knew those words were cruel and harsh as they had rang out, but it had been how he had intended it to sound.

"And what does that mean? My past suddenly changes things? Now that you are certain I was raped, I am no good? Or is it that your boss had me? Or did you know and was this your plan? To have me and then say I am tainted and leave? Because, surely before you did know my past I was a good " thing" for you. Now suddenly, I am off limits now that my past has been aired out. Am I no longer a good fuck? Am I contaminated, tainted? Does it repulse you? Or does it make you angry that I am not some perfect virgin? Because, surely you did not mind fucking me last night, and this morning you were game. If that is so then you are no better than them," Bones retorted her temper and voice beyond the threshold of yelling as she had discarded all intelligent forms of conversing and allowed her anger and feelings of being used to control her.

"That is not what I meant and you know it. All I mean is that now is not appropriate, with my son in the next room. With all these emotions being dredged up, I do not want to take advantage of you being vulnerable emotionally. You may say you want this now, but months from now you could regret it for some reason. And, you will know I took advantage of you, even though you asked. And, if you don't think it is taking advantage I do, I want to make sure next time it isn't because of being upset or anger. I want it to be out of love or passion. I want it to be a chance at a regret free night where if anyone is taken advantage of it is me(a smile flashed his face and hers as she caught the joke and his slight desire for kinky sex). I just do not want you to look back on today and think it was a mistake. Or, to hate me. I could not deal with that, without you. And do not ever think you are just sex to me or a "fuck" as you put it. God. God, Temperance if you only knew how much more, how very, very much more you are to me. God, Bones. You would laugh at that thought. You are so much more than that to me, you are everything, you and Parker. To me sex is the last thing to me you are, I'd rather just see you smile everyday. see your face," Booth explained as he drew her close his hand caressed her thigh lovingly.

Booth noticed a faint smile had cracked over her face as the gears in her head had begun to spin in recognition. In recognition, of what she meant to him, of how he felt, of how safe she was. Of how everything she felt was reciprocated and then some. As he saw this, instantly he had regretted telling her no, not to making love. No to comforting her and easing her pain, because just as she had seen his way he was seeing things as she saw them now, with full comprehension. It was almost satirical or paradoxical. The revelation itself was bitter-sweet, but Booth knew in the end it was most definitely more worthwhile or sweet then bitter, because it brought him closer to her, to her psyche, to her ideals, to her everything.

"Besides Bones, a real man would never let a woman he loved go on his her knees for him," he whispered. "That is riddiculous, I would not be on my knees. Besides, it isn't a sign of being less of a man it is a sign of equality," Bones argued. "How so?" Booth inquired wanting to know what arguement she had for this. "If a man is going to pleasure a woman orally, a woman can do the same. It is a sign of strength as a male to allow equality. Also, society dictates that is more than normal. It is a sign of respect and equality and isn't if you would be forcing me," Bones offered. Booth shrugged and with a sight replied "Fine, but not now. And only because we are equal or maybe you are more than me. I don't disrespect you, so if you want equality instead of a gentleman you can have it here."

Just as the smile had of recognition had crept across her own face as she had allowed it to so, Bones noticed the same one mirrored upon Booth's boyishly charming face. It was as though through some divine intervention all was set equal, as they understood each others suffering. They had gotten as close to walking a mile in the others shoes as they ever would, and the acceptance of their differences was made. " I am sorry," Bones whispered breaking the serene silence as it had made her uneasy and rather queasy.

"Don't be, Temperance. Don't, we both needed to hear each other out. I should not be denying you the right to feel safe, secure, and happy. As long as your positive that this, what you were doing, was what you wanted. What we wanted. That we have no regrets. No secrets, no dread, no could- haves, no should- haves, or what-ifs. We will just have no regrets, for living in the moment, as we wanted. No regrets? Okay," Booth clarified as he held his bones close to him, her delicately agile fingers clasped over his own long, rough, manly hands as he held her hand to his heart.

"Sounds good. But you should have to feel as though you are taking advantage of me. It shouldn't be just about me," Bones replied her lips mere millimeters from his as her hot, heavenly breath danced across his cheeks at those spoken words. "I won't feel that way, as long as you speak. And, we can compromise. Remember, no regrets?" he smiled his charm in high gear as a mischievous glint appeared in his chocolate eyes. "I'd like that, Agent Booth," she purred huskily as she straddled his lap. His face was encompassed fully with that famous ear to ear Cheshire grin revealing those charming and sexy dimples that always had an uncanny ability to melt Bones inside. Whenever, he broke out those dimples she was defenseless and could deny him nothing. He had known this, and chosen this moment to make a request of his Bones, which would benefit her and he knew she would say yes. Because, after the arguing she understood him and the importance of the request he would be making.

"Bones," Booth whispered in a sultry tone to get her attention. "Hmm," she purred as her head jerked up, her lips reluctantly leaving the tender, exposed flesh of his neck she had been suckling upon. "Can you promise two things?" Booth inquired, the first being of utmost importance and the second was of he wanted to treat her. "Depends... on what they are," Bones replied her husky, lustful tone drawled out in a manner that told Booth she would do anything within reason for him. Her hazel green eyes, were glazed over in a mist of lust, love, desire, and admiration for the man whose lap she was sitting upon straddling. "Promise me that, you just won't blow off seeking help. Open to your family. Get help. For you. For us," he pleaded his suave tone was smooth and sincere as he refused to let her eyes avert from his.

She had recognized defeat and nodded her head simply, she cared for him and the pain was ever so evident on his. It was etched on his face and she could feel it inside of her as well for the first time in a long time, therefore help was the only viable option. She cared for the charming man before him, felt a pang of lust and bubbly feeling for him. She declared her love for him, but she did not know if she did because, to her love was an irrational disposable emotional. It was something a person told another person to get in their pants and then leave them broken, or at least so she had observed. All of her experiences with this ideation whether it be familiar or romantic had ended up in pain. How could she possible associate that with him? He, who made her, Dr, Brennan, feel like no other. Who made her feel like she could have a future beyond a week, he who haunted her dreams, he who was constantly on her mind, who she could not be without...

"What is the other thing you request?" Bones inquired her small grin was flirtatious as Booth could sense her famous impatience kicking in. He smiled to himself as she bit her lips, anxious to get this over with. Booth could tell her mind was on him and the things she wished to do with him. Being discrete was not one of her finer skills. "Promise me that from now on you will let me love you. Make love to you, not as before," Booth whispered his tone was soft and pleading as he looked deep into her emerald with a lustful passion and desire. A part of her was truly apprehensive. How could she concede to make love when she did not what it truly was?

Her only concept of it was distorted by corrupt experiences and then her other perception was the fairy-tale happily ever after Cinderella life. If making love meant she would have to submit to Booth as a lesser being because she was a female she wanted no part. If love meant marrying because she had and listening to the male because society said so, she would never find it. Or if it meant being a mother and a stay at home wife, being a June Cleaver, then no, never. Never because she would not allow it to implement archaic ideations and institutions such as marriage upon her unless she made the compromise and consensus because she needed that person. Not out of need to conform or the basis of a principle concept called love that seemed so irrational.

However, the pleading look of sincere compassion and caring on Seeley Booth's face weakened the stubborn Temperance Brennan as she nodded yes, allowing a faint smile to crack over her face. She allowed herself to put the conteplation of the definition of the term "love" on the backburner for a later time, another day or conversation. Perhaps, she would ask Angela who was wise when it came to matters of this nature, after all it was inevitable that her friend would would aid her with these feelings and this relations because Angela had wanted this as bad as they did.

Booth smiled charmingly his dimples emerged as he locked eyes with his Bones. He took her by the hand his lips met hers. It was not like everbefore, there was no rushing or desperation. Instead there was an award hesitation and passion like two teenagers afraid of being caught as if it were their first time. Which in essence it was. Bones had never made love or felt this way and Booth had never felt such a true love and actually made love to some he cared for heart, mind, body, and soul. Their heads clanged together at first as they both tried to lean in, and Bones grinned in embarrassment. Booth smiled as he leaned in again his lips taking hers, as they had matched up perfectly. He could taste her sweetnes as his tongue slid across her luscious lips which in turned caused a shiver to course throughout Bones' body like electricity. She supressed a moan as he eased her down on to the bed and his lips moved to her exposed neck.

"Booth," she panted as his lips explored every inch of her skin that her clothing did not cover. He was sending shivers down her spine making her feel as she never had. She felt so alive, so arouse, so delighted, and so young. "Yes," he drawled huskily as he finished nipping playfully at her neck and began to work at the weak spot on her earlobe. He knew she had nothing to say, he know how she felt, he could see it in her eyes, and his feelings were obviously reciprocated as his hard was pressed flush against her inner thigh. "I need you," she pleaded a part of her tone was pure desperation which made him worry. His head turned up as he looked in her eyes and saw tears thretening. "What's wrong Tempe?" he begged sitting up as his hands caressed her face and held her.

"I just never felt so.." she started but words could not describe how she felt and the need for closeness she felt him at that moment. "It's okay, Bones. I am not going anywhere," he teased to ease her, and show her he understood with a sympathetic nod. Booth knew that inside his Bones must be torn and confused. she must experiencing love for the first time. He recalled how awkward and confusing it was as he had recalled his first experience with "love", and felt it was nothing compared to what Bones was feeling. Because, then he was an awkward horny, teenager, but she- she was a sophisticated intellectual intellectual adult who rationalized everything and whose beliefs strongly opposed the ideation of love which was the very sensation she was feeling and experiencing yet she did not know it yet. Or, so he was certain.

And, yet somehow she found the courage in her to take his faces in her hands as she pulled his mouth onto hers, as she pushed away the inner turmoil inside of her, Bones knew even in the confusion that her entire person: heart, mind, body, and soul wanted this, wanted Booth. She could feel his hot breath come fast and rugged on the tender flesh below her earlobe as Booth fumbled to remove her tank top. His struggling reminded Bones of some hormonal, sex deprived teenager who was so unfamiliar with the body of a woman.

It was not the sleek an suave Booth she had last night, yet to this gesture there was more intimacy, more meaning and pizzaz. Once the thin fabric that had covered her still damp breasts was removed, Temperance inhaled sharply against the cool air upon her body. She saw a small grin on Booth's face, his eyes on hers having not looked at the nude flesh without her approval. His warm lips touched hers sending a sensation through her body that warmed her every fiber from her toes to head.

Bones eyes told him it was okay to go further. His lips touched her smooth, soft velvet like skin with an intense passion that the heat felt like flames to her heart. His soft tongue left cool streaks around the tender flesh, quickly replaced by the heat and warmth of his breath as his bottom lip continued to trace her body, hitting all of the right spots. He lingered just long enough to illicit a deep moan from her throat that she had failed horribly at muffling so it did not reach Parker's ears. Booth's mouth slowly came to the tender, hypersensitive skin of her aroused nipples and he paused grinning, wanting to make this moment perfect and not the awkwardness it had been.

"Seeley," moaned Temperance her voice a low sexy purr. His hard body stiffened as his head snapped up to meet her soft forgiving eyes. "Yes," he replied as he shifted positions so that his hard was not so noticeable against her petite frame. "I do not need this foreplay. Statistically speaking it is on necessary. I am ready, and you are too, correct me if I am wrong. Typically in most ancient and some more modern civilizations foreplay was considered-," Bones started to go on an anthropological tangent so he silenced her, his soft lips closing down upon hers mid-sentence erasing the thoughts of any civilizations. He could feel her slender fingers fumbling for the clasp on his belt. Her hands shaking as they brushed up against his throbbing, constricted manhood in pants that suddenly seemed several sizes too small in that region. Booth broke his lips from hers, but did not tease in jest as she still fumbled with his belt as he normally would have.

"I can't get this off," Bones sighed and then with a firm yank ripped his belt and began fumbling with the button upon his jeans as his hands began to untie the string that held her sweat pants upon her slender frame. "Hey I liked that belt," Booth teased his a grin showing his dimples sprawled on his face to tell Bones he was joking. She too grinned as he slid off her sweats and she his jeans. Bones quickly removed Booth's shirt as her hands feverishly explored and caressed his muscular body. Her need for him was increasing with every touch, her need to feel him inside of her. To know this was real and not dream, to know Booth would not leave her or hurt, she would know once he was insider. Because according to him it meant he loved her. Bones took the initiative to free Booth of his restricting boxers as he reciprocated the action by sliding away the wet fabric that clung tightly to her curvaceous figure.

Booth positioned himself over Bones as his mouth devoured hers: he could feel her tiny body shiver and tremble shyly in his arms. Internally he smiled as he finally got to experience Bones for who she really was. He could feel her muscular legs wrap around his aroused midsection as her hands ravished his upper body all the while her lips on his. When her lips broke from his, she immediately began to follow his happy trial from his neck to his pants line. Here Booth had stopped her, making his point well known about her giving him any oral pleasure. "Booth," she whispered sultry, her voice heavy and sweet like wildflowers. "Hmm," he moaned as her lips found the spot on the nape of his neck to work their magic.

"I need you inside of me," she whis[ered desperately with in a europhic, meldoic tone. He grinned ear to ear as she moaned softly as he slowly entered her. The feeling of being inside her was stellar, beyond words as he had pushed inside her. The two fit together perfectly. As they tried to move their hips in sync they found a new found clumsly like two shy teenagers. But as Booth pushed further into her core the awkwardness of it all subsided and neither really cared about the little bit that lingered. Her moans and squeals of pleasured were hard to muffle as Booth feared waking Parker. He allowed Bones to moan into his shoulder, he would not deny her the pleasure as her teeth sunk into his tender flesh to muffle the sounds.

The truth was they were one, physically, emotionally, and spiritually. All awkwardness and clumsy mistakes as Booth's lips found her eye instead of her lips was forgiven in a universal stellar, euophoric and exstacy like bliss. This bliss is what Booth called love and making love. "Do you feel that," he whispered to Brennan as she was reaching her peak. "Mhmm," she mumbled as words failed her. "That is love Bones. Real honest to god love. This indiscribeable sensation is called love you are feeling it with me. True and pure love more then most," he explained as he thrust into her allowing her to orgasm as he came inside her very core.

Bones was not sure if she believed in love, but deep in her heart she knew this, this was different. A good different. No one had ever made her feel so stellar so happy, so enamored. No one could ever read her body and inner thoughts like he could. If this feeling was love then perhaps she had it wrong. Just perhaps, she reciprocated the same feeling, but she would need time and Angela's advice to figure just what she felt.

Bones moaned loudly into his shoulder as Booth emptied himself inside her allowing her to reach a euphoric and stellar other realm as he held her tight. Her body shook and moved with him as he held her, and his lips traveling down her neck, stopping to hit her ticklish sport just at the nape of the neck. He loved her, there was no doubt as his lips enveloped her body in a passionate, loving, romantic gesture. As they parted his body seperating from her he allowed the words he had been holding inside to flow. "You feel stellar. God I love you, I really do, Temperance," he whispered as he held her body in his arms as if she were precious jewel.

Feeling awkward and unsure of what to say, Bones wrapped herself in the top sheet of her California King size bed putting a space between her and Booth. She wanted to tell him no one had ever made her feel like this, and this was different than anything she had ever exprienced, but the words would not come. She was sure that what she wanted to say would sound nice, but did not equal to an I love you to Booth. And, the last thing she wanted to do at this moment was mess things up. Her emotions of confliction were scrawled upon her face, and Booth noticed. He understood she was conflicted so he did not push the topic of love and how he felt any further. Instead he was concerned for her well being. "Are you okay?" Booth question as he sat up, the sheets pooling around his nude mid-section/

"Yes, I am okay. You should go check on Parker. I'll be out in a few to make dinner," she replied attempting to hide her false tone and the facade she was putting on. But, Booth could see inside her pain. Silently, he dressed and left Bones to herself; she had turned away from him and silently aloud tears to flow with an occasional muffled sob. She was so unsure of what to say and what to do that she began to cry. It was a rare time when she wished her father was here to converse with. Instead, she would go to Angela for advice.


	7. Chapter 7

After composing herself, Bones washed her face hoping to efface any signs of the tears that had fallen. She had to be stronger than this. She could not let such irrational ideas take her over. Silently, she put on her best brave face as she quickly dressed again in the carelessly discarded clothes and then brushed out her beautifuk auburn hair that had a slight curl underneath. Before leaving her room, Bones then miticulously made her bed with a sigh of discontent as the not in her stomach grew. How could things go from stellar to utterly confusing by just one sentence?

She had no clue, but she hated it. why could he be like other men she had? Why could it be all physical and no emotional attraction or complications? Because, he was a suave, sexy FBI agent with a body of a god. Because he was Seeley Booth, her partner. Not just any Joe off the street.

She sighed as she regained her compusre and braced herself to enter the living. Here she found Booth lovingly sitting on the floor with Parker playing video games on her large flat screen television. "Hi Bones," Parker said bashfully as he heard her bedroom door close. Bones smiled at the sight of father and son playing lovingly together. Something about Booth and fatherhood made him much more attractive. He just seemed so right for the role, a natural as he patted Parker on the head and got up. She always liked children, and something inside her after seeing that made her yearn for a child to call her own. Some person to always be there for her no matter what.

"Hi Parker," Bones mummbled before going into the kitchen to asses what she had for dinner. She found on the stove Booth had made her a salad and cooked meat for him and Parker. The gesture made her smile. For a moment it made her forget all of the conflicting emotions she had whizzing and whirling about inside her. "Hey Bones you okay," Booth whispered as he found her in the kitchen staring at the salad with a blank expression and her eyes near tears.

"I'm fine," she declared unconvincingly. "Bones if this is about me and Parker imposing on your personal space. We will just go stay in a hotel," Booth offered. "No. I am fine," she replied again hoping she would believe the lie that spewed from her mouth. "You know in the AA and NA they say f.i.n.e really means fucked up, insecure, narotic, and emotional," Booth offfered. "Well that about sums it up," Brennan whispered her eyes pools of melancholy emerald.

"Bones," Booth whispered as he looked her in the eyes, his hands cupping her face. "Hmm," she mumbled unable to speak as sparks of electricity coursed through her body with his touch. "If you want to talk, about anything I'm here. I am all ears," he whispered before relinquishing her. He knew she would not take him up on the offer but he felt it needed to be said. "

Thanks booth, but I need to talk to angela or my dad," she whispered kindly. "It's okay I figured it was girl stuff," he replied in an effort to hide his worry that she was freaking out and having doubts. He knew he should have given her time. "Booth," Brennan called to his retreating figure. "Yeah," he replied spinning around. " Thanks for dinner. But if you don't mind I am going to meet Angela. You and Parker have fun and work out sleeping arrangments if I am not back in time," Brennan replied hoping Booth would opt to sleep with her and not in the guestroom with Parker. "Sure Bones," he grinned hiding his anxiety until she left.

"Where is Bones dad?" Parker asked when she left. "She is going to see her friends. See she is feeling sick, and they want help her," Booth explained not able to hide the worry on his face. "Is she going to be okay, dad?"

"I don't know, Parker. But, I hope so," Booth responded with a sigh of worry

"Why are you so upset? Do you love Bones?" Parker asked.

"I do bud. Very much so. I love her as much as I love you," replied with a sigh as Parker's wrestler pinned him in his distracted state making him loose for the first match on the video game ever.

"That must be a lot. Dad I beat you!" Parker yelled.

"You cheated and yes it is," smiled Booth as he challenged his son to a re-match.

"Oh well are you going to marry her?" Parker inquired.

"No. I don't know. But if I did you would know before hand so don't worry bud," Booth responded.

"Do you love me and mom still?" Parker asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course bud. No one could take your place. And your mom will always be special to me," Booth explained.

Parker nodded and continued playing video games with his dad.

* * *

Bones went out to her car. Once in its safety and all doors locked, she grabbed her cell to make several calls. First on her list was Max Keenan. Booth was right, she did need her dad. Now more than she ever did in her life. After a tearful conversation with her father, Bones was able to manage to get him and Russ to her tomorrow. Next on her list, was Angela. Brennan gave herself a few minutes to gather her composure and wipe away the dried tears before she drove away.

On the ride to Angela's, her mind was racing. She felt so confused and seemed as if she was having an out of body exprience. Part of her wanted to run as far away from Booth as she could- the conflicting emotions not only confused her but upset her. However, a part deep inside wanted Booth more than anything else. Part of her could not tolerate life or the thought of life without Booth.

With a deep sigh Brennan tuned into the radio. The song playing was he guilty pleasure Hot Blooded by Foreigner. A smile came to her face as she turned the radio up a noch or to. She remembered that dau at her apartment when Booth had her on protective detail. The very same song was playing, and then she could feel the passion in him as he stood near. And she, well her blood boiled as she came ever so close to her lips on body was on autopilot as she drove to Angela's house. Brennan knew she needed her friend to help sort this out. But, she just did not know how to.

Conversation and social skills had never been her forte. Yet she knew Angela would get her. She always had and always would. The tension knot growing deep within Brennan's stomach loosened some when she arrived at Angela's. Somehow just being near Angela made her feel secure. Gathering her composure, and wiping her dry red eyes she exited her car and began climbing the steps to Angela's. Once she reached the doorstep she allowed herself a few moments to figure out what to say. But, no words found her as she knocked upon the door.

"Hey Sweetie," Angela said warmly as she swung open her door to allow Temperance into her home. "Hello Ange," she replied in a tone of voice that expressed her discomfort. "What's wrong Bren?" Angela demanded as she sat on the couch with Temperance. "Nothing," Bones whispered, but the look on her face contradicted this. "Come on sweetie. Last night you were positivly beaming when you left with Booth," Angela replied hinting that she knew Booth was the cause of some of her distress.

Brennan shrugged stubbornly at Angela's probing, but Angela noticed how this ideal upset her. "So how did it go with Booth?" Angela insisted hoping to get Brennan to talk. "It was good," she replied with a slight blush. "Give me details," grinned Angela with a girlish squeal.

"No," Bones protested modestly which was something she had never done Angela which was refuse to give details about a date. "That bad?" Angela asked with a sly smirk knowing Booth was not bad in bed, she had heard Cam's stories. "Yes and no," Bones sighed messaging her temples before she divulged the events that occurred leaving out the bad. "So what's wrong sweetie? It sounds like everything you wanted it to be and more," Angela remarked. "Yes, but he said he loved me. How can I love him when love is so irrational and so bad for me," Bones pleaded as tears threatened.

"Bren, honey. Love is not that fairy tale fluff you were told when you were a kid. Love means never wanting be without that person, never wanting them to leave, to spend forever with them. That is love. So ask yourself that. Do you love Booth in that sense?" Angela inquired seeing her face lighten.

"Well, yes, but-" Bones started. "There are no buts. Nothing in life is certain or sure. People fall in and out of love all of the time, but that's because they rea;;y aren't inlove or willing to make a change. But I know Booth would do anything for you, and wouldn't "fall out of love" with you. Hell, he loved you since the moment he saw you," Angela argued trying to make Brennan understand just what she meant to Booth.

"Yes, but then why do I feel so uncertain?" Brennan asked hoping that love wasn't always going to have her doubting herself. "Because the concept is new to you, and you have been betrayed by others. But it gets better and easier. When you calm down you be able to revel in the euphoria we call love, " Ange beamed at Brennan. "I just don't know-" Bones started. "Look Sweetie to find if you love ask yourself this: if he just walked out of your life forever would you be okay?" Angela stated waiting for the verdict.

"I don't know Ange. I want him to be with him. But if I say I "love" him it is going against every rational notion in my head," Brennan concluded. "Honey, he would understand that the love you feel is different than most. Hell, he knows the hell you have been through, all the rapes and abuse. And, he still has not ran away. He loves you, and you well you need him," Angela explained with a smile. Brennan nodded not bothering to argue, she knew Angela was right.

As Brennan came to the revelation of her feelings that knot in her stomach seemed to dissapate rapidly. She was capable of love again, and she had fell Mr. Perfect. After divulging everything to Angela about what had occured: the good and the bad. Bones felt relief and she knew that now she just needed to thank Booth and wait for her dad to help sort out her feelings. "Bren, Booth really loves you sweetie," Angela offered as she knew Brennan would begin to analyze how he felt and work herself into a frenzy. "What makes you say that?" Bones asked her voice hopeful and her cheeks ruddy in embarassment. "Because sweetie, he listened to all you been through, and did not run. Most guys would run and not want to deal with it. But he is even trying to fix it for you, with you. That is love," Angela explained.

Bones nodded and left shortly after. She was anxious to tell Booth how she felt and prove it to him.


	8. Chapter 8

It seemed to Dr. Brennan that the traffic was dreadful in the wee morning hours of this Sunday. Struggling to stay awake, her body physically and mentally exhausted and frustrated, the doctor opted to make a detour to the local coffee shop. She found the quaint shop rather crowded yet calming as she sat herself at a small table awaiting her coffee to be delivered. The atmosphere was relaxing and soothing as it put her tired mind into a manageable state.

And from this she deduced that emotions are not irrational- just some of the preconceived notions that come along with she concluded she loved Seeley Booth even with his flaws. That, she Temperance Brennan loved him and that in the pit of her stomach decided she wanted him to aid her becoming a mother, something she was afraid of. But, yet when she ran this through her mind as having a child with Booth, it seemed so right so loving and perfect.

Brennan released a tired sigh as she tipped the sever and began to warm her hands on the steaming coffee cup. As she anxiously waited for the liquid to cool some she felt tranquil, she felt like she had reached a new level of nirvana in her life. Her mind told her to simply rake the coffee and go. Her heart and mind Booth told her to find Booth. Was he still at her home? Was he mad at her? Did he feel he had made a mistake?

Those ideas filled her head as she made the hasty decision to return home. Had she not been so eager to learn how Booth felt, she would have seen how tired and dreadful she looked wirh bloodshot eyes and messy hair. as she drove home, Bones had herself convinced that Booth had left her behind. Upon arriving home she entered th unwelcoming darkness that loomed. Part of her expected to see Booth on the couch, but she did not. That in itself crushed her. She was now positive he was gone.

Feeling depressed Brennan poured herself a glass of wine and sat on the sofa. She felt so empty inside, and that emptiness inside was her conformation that what she felt was love. Her inner genius took action to allow herself to stop drinking and crying. Once that was accomplished she went to check her room for Booth. Upon entering her room a vast darkness encompassed her and a melancholy feeling as she found her bed the same mess it was from their loving as when she left. At the sight her heartached, as she drank oin the scent of Booth's cologne from the pillows as she made her bed. Could he really have just used her?

Feeling desperate Bones went to the spare bedroom. She opened the door to total darkness so she left the door ajar for some light. As her eyes adjusted she spotted Parker sprawled across the king size bed. But no sign of Booth.

A familiar feeling of disappointment crept through her insides. But then she felt familiar muscular arms wrapp around her waist and turn her toward them. "Hey," Booth announced in husky tone of a silent whisper. "I thought you left," she replied with hurt and anger in her tone as she lightly punched his shoulder.

"I told you Tempe, I'd never leave you," Booth said knowing it sounded corny, but his eyes told her he was serious. "I am sorry. You startled me," Brennan whispered careful not to wake Parker. Booth nodded knowing that her apology was more then what it seemed. "Do you want to go to the living room so we can talk?" Booth offered as his grip around Brennan's waist tightened as he pulled her close to him, his muscles on her warm milky flesh.

"Let's," Bones said with a seductive grin hidden in the dark. Brennan resumed her relaxed position on the couch as she poured herself another glass of wine. Booth grins as he sits in the corner recliner. " Booth," she drawled in a sultry tone. His head turned to her and he sat tense as he waited for her to continue. "I am sorry about before. It is just this whole relatioship thing is new to me," Bones announced. "And when you said you loved me I freaked out. Because my experience with so called love has ended in disaster. But after talking to Angela, I realize what love really is. And, that is how truly feel about you," Bones announced the darkness hiding her awkward and embarrassed expression.

"Good because I love you. And I was so afraid I pushed you away," Booth said as he moved to the couch and set her wine glass on the table. His lips gently brushed hers as he showed his affection. Just when tit was starting to become more than a kiss, Parker walked in. "Daddy what are you doing?" Parker asked. "Your father and I were just about to-" Bones started but Booth covered her mouth to muffle her and told her not to tell that to his seven year old son.

"I was just gving her a kiss," Booth replied annoyed. "Does that mean she is going to have a child?" "No, buddy." Booth replied. "No, Seeley I want one," she replied sternly and his eyes met hers to challenge if she was serious. Upon her face was etched the familiar serious expression. "Look Parker, kissing doesn't make you have a kid," Booth replied ignoring the comment made by Bones. "Well that's what happened with mommy. I walked in and she and Paul were kissing.

Later mommy said we were going to have a child, but then she said it died," Parker explained. "No bud. Look if Bones and I decided to have a child we will ask you. Right Bones?" Booth explained. "Yes," she replied not enthused. "Well I am fine if you and Bones have child. I like her. Besides it would be cool to be a big brother," Parker announced as he went to the bathroom his original intention.

"Bones you can't just talk about that stuff in front of Parker. Besides do not tell him you want a baby just to humor him," Booth lectured. "Well, what if it wasn't just talk? What if hypothetically I wanted a baby?" she continued slightly offended. "You said you'd never have a kid,"Booth replied. "Well, people change, and I want a child," Bones decided. "Temperance it is not as if it is a puppy. It is a full-time commitment. You can't make a rash decision such as this," Booth explained as he held her tight. "What if I told you, I have thought about and wanted this ever since I was buried alive by the gravedigger?" she challenged him.

Booth remained silent as he processed her words. They were words he wanted to hear so bad, but not like this. "I'd tell you to make sure you are ready for all the responsibility. And the restrictions," booth warned her. "Like what?" Bones asked her eyes full of concern. " Like if you are pregnant you can't go to the case in Cape Town with me. And no other digs in South Africa, or anywhere. You'd have to stay in the safety of the lab," Booth remarked his eyes serious and strong. "So I won't be pregnant instantly, ," Bones argued before going to her room.

Booth sat with his mouth agape. What had triggered this in his Bones? "Can we at least take this discussion to your room before Parker over hears us?" Booth inquired slightly befuddled. Bones followed Booth to her room wondering why he seemed so offended. "Temperance," He whispered as she sat close to him. "Hmm," she replied. "I do not think that you are using logic or thinking clearly," Booth replied. "Why?" she countered defensively.

"Because when people are in love it doesn't mean they have to have children, or have them right away," Booth whispered softly as Her mind was off picturing herself as a mother. She forsaw the task as a difficult one, but one she would embark with Booth. But, the more she began to think about such an idea the more trouble arose. She knew Booth was a religious man and felt ashamed that he had never married Rebbecca. Would he expect her to get engaged or even married? And, if he did this could she live with that? Could she see herself being a wife, an institution she had considered slavery?

With a deep sigh Brennan turned over to face Booth as he slept. Moments later, Brennan heard aa knock on her bedroom door. Swiftly, she got up and put on a black silk robe. She then opened the door to find Parker in tears. "What is the matter Parker?" Bones asked as she closed her bedroom door and went to sit with him in the living room. She could see tears on his face as she walked him into the living room and sat him upon the couch with her.

"I had a bad dream," he whispered as he tried to brush away the tears. "Do you want to talk about it?" Bones offered as Parker sat near her. "Yes, it is the same dream I have where mommy's boyfriend beats her. Then he does things to me," Parker sobbed at the end his voice shaky and terrified. "Parker they are just ideas. Ideas can't hurt you. You are safe here," Bones suggested. "But what if it really has happened?" Parker offered.

"If it happens tell your dad," Bones said as she held the crying child by her side. "Bones?" Parker asked. "Yes?" she replied. "It did happen, and I am telling you because daddy said you had bad things happen to you as a child," Parker whispered as he hugged Bones and held on to her for security. "It is okay Parker. he can't hurt you here. Has it been going on long?" Brennan asked her tone telling parker to be honest. "For over a year," Parker cried.

"It is not your fault Parker. I know you probably feel like no one gets you, and it is your fault. But that is not true. I get you, and your only a child, you would not have been able to stop it," Bones whispered while Booth stood in the bedroom doorway listening to her. Booth noticed how calm she was, how motherly and loving. That act made up his mind about having a child with her. "Do you want me to sit with you until you fall asleep?" Brennan asked the scared child.

"Yes," mumbled Parker as he got up allowing Bones to move. She spotted Booth, and knew in her heart that telling him his son was raped and molested would kill him inside and hurt her just as much. Bones followed Parker to his room and sat on the couch while Parker sprawled across the king-sized bed. "Do you want me to get your father?" Bones offered as she hsaw Parker begin to ball up and cry into his stuffed animal.

"No, daddy would be mad at me," Parker whispered. "I will stay with you Parker. But, your father needs to know, so he can get you away from the people who are hurting you. Do you understand?" Bones said. "Yes, but can you make sure he doesn't punish me," Parker asked obviously terrified. Bones nodded and promised to return as she went to find Booth.

Bones went into the living room to find Booth standing in the bedroom doorway. Immediately Booth was able to sense something was not right. "What happened to Parker?" Booth asked wondering why his son was reduced to tears in her arms. "Parker just told me that his mom's boydriend touched him inappropriately and he is having nightmares about. I explained to him he is safe here and that what he is feeling is normal. I told him it is not his fault. But he is afraid you will punish him," she whispered in a grave tone.

Booth stood there speechless looking to Brennan for some answer. "What do I do?" he whispered to Bones. "Talk to him. And get him out of the house or it will get worse," Brennan replied hugging Booth for support. "Can you go in there with me? I am afraid he might think I am going to hurt him," Booth asked of Brennan who nodded in agreement. They entered the spare-room to find Parker sitting and crying. "Hey bud. Bones told me what happened. It is okay your safe here," Booth said holding his son close to him.

"I need you to answer me a hard question. Are you up to it buddy?" Booth asked as he held his son. "Yes," Parker replied in a mouse of a voice. "What did mommy's boyfriend do?" Booth asked. "He touched me in my privates and made me touch him," Parker replied his voice strong and holding back tears. "Okay, bud well I am going to try and get mom to let you live with me where you are saffe," Booth replied smiling at his son. "Your not mad at me," Parker asked. "No, bud. It is not your fault. I am mad at mommy and her boyfriend. Now go to sleep Parker. If you need me I'll be in the living room," Booth whispered.

Bones went to lay down as Booth called Rebbecca. Booth gave her the choice between siging over custody of their son. Otherwise he was going to press charges against them. Rebbeca instantly agreed and promised to meet him in the morning to sign the papers.

"What do I do now Bones?" he muttered his voice desperate to aid his son. "Let him talk it out with a therapist if he wants. You can't force it upon him as it will only make it worse. But, he is young he may get over it now that it is out in the open," Bones replied as she massaged Booth's shoulders knowinghis back must be aching. "I can't go back to bed knowing he is hurting. I swear if her boyfriend has the balls to show tomorrow, I will beat him," Booth sighed.

"It won't solve anything. From now on he'll be safe. I remember when I was about his age and got molested by one of dad's criminal buddies. I felt better once I divulged the truth to my mother. A week later it was out of mind because they did not make it a big deal. They just talked it out, and let me do the rest myself. Parker's a smart kid he will be able to let go especial now that he is removed from the situation," Bones told Booth reassuringly.

"I know Tempe, and you were amazing with him. So motherly, you knew right what to do when I didn't," Booth whispered as his forehead pressed against hers and their lips inches apart. "What are you trying to say?" Bones asked hoping he was thinking what she was. "It means you will make an amazing mother figure to Parker and a mother in general, and that I will have a child with you. If, you can wait until things cool down with Parker. After watching you talk to him and comfort him I can't believe I ever doubted your want, your need for a child to love you back unconditionally," Booth smiled before brushing his lips against hers. "Are you serious about this?" Brennan asked her voice so full of euphoria.

"Positive. No one else I'd rather do this with," Booth grinned as he took her in his arms and began nibbling seductively on his earlobe. "But is it not against your religion to have sex let alone child out of wedlock," Bones inquired with confusion. "It is but when a guy knows the woman doesn't believe in marriage he does what he needs to," he replied with a boyish grin.

"Maybe if someone would ask at a later time, my answer may change. Remember I never said no, or that I wouldn't when it came to us," Brennan hinted knowing that this is what he wanted most, and he was giving her what she wanted most a child so she could live with being a wife. She just hoped that her reproductive system was not damaged beyond allowing her to have a child. Brennan was going to schedule an appointment with a fertility doctor and obgyn first thing in the morning. She did want to get her hopes too high about having a child when there was a decent chance she could not bare children.

"Yeah." Booth sighed rubbing temples as he sat on the couch. "You should probably go back to bed," Booth said lovingly before he brushed his lips against hers. "I am not coming with out you," she insisted. "But I promised Parker-" he started. "Parker is probably already fast asleep," Bones replied. Booth got up and checked on his son. Sure enough Parker was fast asleep and did not wake when Booth let the door slam shut behind him.

Booth sat backdown holding Bones in his arms. "Can I ask you something?" Temperance asked her tone sweet and calm. "Yeah," Booth grinned. "What do you mean when you say you love me?" she asked knowing Booth would have difficulty explaining everything. "It means I don't want anyone, but you. I see a future for us. Maybe a house with white picket fence with a puppy and children. And maybe a wedding. But I always see me ending up with you," Booth replied as he rubbed her. He knew she wouldn't reply, that she was just assuring they were on the same ground. "Then I love you too," she whispered into his neck. "Good," he whispered as he kissed her his tongue deep in her mouth as he held her close, his need to feel her against him now that she was truly his.

"I am going to sit out here," Booth declared after several minutes of silence as he still reveled in the euphoria of that kiss with Bones. He flicked on the television and muted as Sports Center came upon the screen. "Then I'll stay with you," Bones yawned. She put a pillow in Booth's lap as she laid down.

"Hmm... so I am I like a pillow to you," he teased as he could feel himself starting to get an erection at the closeness of it. "Yes, a nice comfy pillow," she grinned as she slid her hand underneath the pillow and felt his erection. "Whoa Bones," Booth replied removing her hand. "Hmm," she moaned sleepily as she reached for the blanket draped across the couch. "Not now. Not with Parker. Not in this uncertainty," Booth replied as his hands ran through her hair.

Bones woke up at what she assumed was near ten. She had slept her morning away. She had got up to find Booth had left with Parker, and she couldn't help but feel emptiness at his disapearance. it felt like she was being used for sex all over again. Damn! She hafd over slept and missed her yoga class. She got up, her body sore and poured herself an immense cup of coffee as she let the warm liquid numb her over stressed brain. She heard a knock on the door. Bones opened she smiled as she saw it Booth. "Where is Parker? What happened?" Bones demanded as she ushered him noticing his disappointed face.

"Well Rebbecca took the liberty of calling her attorney and mine for the meeting. They wouldn't let me take Parker because my career is risky. But I did get Parker a restraining order against that jerk off who molested him. Now, Rebbecca has to check in every other week and Parker too with a social worker. She broke up with that asshole. The lawyers told her she will be drugged tested and has to enter a program. And, If she slips up I then get Parker, but the custody issue as it stands now will be revisted every three months," Booth informed her sadly as he helped himself to a glass of coffee.

"Well at least the situation has improved," Bones stated hoping to cheer him up. "Yes, I know. But I feel my job has nothing to do with Parker. My mom can watch him during the day, and you can help me with him," Booth said. "Yes, but we can try again in three months if she doesn't screw up sooner. and, until then we have time to work on us," Bones grinned across the table from behind her coffee mug. "That we do," he replied as he grinned a boyish grin.

"You look exhausted. You should go to bed. I will meet you there later," Temperance suggested much to Booth's dislike. "Maybe I want to spend it with you because once the work week starts we can't act like this in front of Cam or Angela," Booth replied. "Rest first. You will needed," she grinned as she flirtatiously tapped his shoulder.

Booth smirked as he headed to the bedroom to nap. Bones, having missed her yoga class went rummaging for her mat and popped in tape. She felt she needed to do yoga to relax. She felt amazing after her workout as she collapsed on the couch. "That was sexy," Booth grinned flirtatiously. Brennan nodded as he joined her on the couch, but his mind still on her flexibility.

"Booth," she panted her body aching from the vigorous excercise. "Yes?" he questioned as he pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her tiny figure. "I want to get a dog," she sighed. "Why?" Booth asked startled that Bones would have animal.

"Because I want a child. But, we need time to see if things are right. I don't want to rush into this nor do you. So a dog would give me something to care for," the doctor surmized. "How about next weekend when parkers here. you to can go pick one out and rescie it from a shelter," Booth suggested. "Yeah I'd like that. It would give Parker and I a chance to bond," Bones grinned. "He likes you already," Booth grinned as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"So what do you want do?" Booth asked as he cupped her face in his. She let out an embarassed laugh as her face turned red, her eyes lingered on him the entire time. 'I don't know. I was going to write before the weekend vanishes. Unless you have a better idea," Bones smirked. "I am sure we could think of something for us to do all alone in the house," Booth grinned as he leaned over his lips locking upon hers.


	9. Chapter 9

"And what would your idea be?" Bones whispered in his ear, her voice silky and yet sexy. "Anything from watching to television to a romantic dinner," Booth grinned turning on his charm as he held Temperance in his arms and then kissed the nape of her neck carefully and seductively. "Don't you want to watch the hockey game?" Bones asked her voice innocent and pure. "For you I'd miss anything," Booth grinned turning on his boyish charm. "When is yyour family coming Bones?" Booth inquires as he allowed her head to fall into his lap as he stroked her lovingly. "Tomorrow. They are staying close by in a hotel," Bones sighed. "Then maybe I should go home. Let you rest, and instead of taking off from work to be with you. I should let your family comfort you," Booth announced his voice solem and serious. "Don't leave Booth. I need you, and not just to be there when I talk," Bones.

Booth grinned and assured her he would stay. "I will never leave you. I love you, with all my heart. I will only go when I you say. But I should probably go home," Booth announced. "Don't leave. I want you to be there for me. Stay the night. I need you," Bones declared. "You don't know how good those words sound to me. But your family doesn't know we are a thing," Booth protested. "So that doesn't matter. My family adores you and this will make them even happier because you make me happy," Bones explained. "Yeah, but I don't want them to think I am muching off of you and sleeping in your bed," Booth sighed.

"So stay in my guest room or with me. They won't care as long as you do good by me. You are the only cop dad likes," Bones grinned. Booth smiled and said: "It must be my eyes and boyish charm." Bones laughed as his hands brought her lips to his and kissed her with a gentle but deep passion. "Seriously Booth watch your hockey and football. I will go in my study and write the next few chapters for my book. Then we will re-evaluated afterwards as to find how to spend the remainder of the day and what it entails," Bones informed Booth with a sexy sly inkling as to what the night or late afternoon may entail.

"No," replied Booth's firm voice as he pulled her back to where she belonged; held tightly in his arms. "Don't go," He whispered his eyes serious as he massaged her inner thighs with his hands and then allowed his mouth to devour her neck. "I am only going to be in the other room," Temperance grinned as her head was pulled tigthly to his chest. " I am worried about you, love." Booth admitted as her face came level with his. "I will be fine. Besides you will be here tonight and tomorow when my family arrives," Bones retorted questioning the last part. "I will stay to night if you want me to, but I will not stay while your family comes. It isn't my place and I am certain your father and brother are not over me arresting them," Booth grinned as he pulled Bones, his Bones, onto his lap.

"My father thinks you are great and so does Russ. You saved them. So stay, I doubt it would bother them that we are together," Bones spoke into Booths neck before she kissed his neck, sending a warm sensation coursing through them like electricity. "But, Tempe you need to focus on telling them what happened. To get those emotions out of yourself. I don't want you to hold back because I am there. Plus, I blame myself for what happened with my boss, and I am sure your father would as well. So I don't want me to be around him until he cools. Plus, I will see you when you go back to work," Booth grinned his boyish charm working well.

"No he won't," Bones whispered. "I do not want you to hold back emotion because I am there. You saw how bad it Went with me andJared. That was holding back emotions. I still need to confront him. And, given the nature of what you have been through I do not want you to keep re-living it.

Consider it a favor for me," "Fine, but if tomorrow or the next day we get a case do not allow my students to work it. Call me," Bones demanded. "Deal," Booth grinned as he set her down beside him as he drank in her beauty. "Booth?" Brennan whispered. "Hmm," he replied while her fingers massaged his neck. "Will you stay the night and up until my family arrives?" she asked. "Sure, anything for you," Booth grinned as she kissed his neck sensually.

Bones regretted allowing Booth to leave and face her family alone. As he embraced his Bones, he could tell she was worried about seeing her family though she would never outwardly admit it. "It will be okay," Booth promised as he held her so close that their hearts beat as one.

"You can't be sure it is fine," she replied, her voice unsteady as tears threatened her eyes.

"I need you to stay, please." Brennan begged him and he could not refuse as he had never seen her so mortified and vulnerable as she was that moment. "You do not need me, Tempe, you are strong," Booth whispered. "I know but I would feel safer if you stayed," she whispered hating to admitt defeat. "I have to go to work in the morning, the boss called early this morning, but if I can get out early I will be there," Booth grinned as he struck her hair lovingly, their lips mere inches apart. He felt her head lean towards him and their lips collided in a cushioned blow, Booth grinned as he pulled apart and put on the hockey game. Bones and hockey, what could be better?


	10. Chapter 10

Booth watched the bordem in Bones eyes as the game was half through. Normally, he hated when he had to explain the concept of hockey to his girlfriend. But, Bones was the exception. He knew she would do anything for him as he would for her. But as the game got intense he allowed her to go write promising he would get her after the game was over.

Bones did not mind. She knew hockey was an alpha male game and anthropologically it evolved to a male sub-culture. Yet, she did like the sport. She had Booth explain it to her in hopes he would send her to write. Finally as game drew close and overtime was evident Booth offered Bones a chance to do her "writing thingy" while he watched the game and prepared dinner for them. She smiled at him, before laying a faint kiss upon his cheek and vanishing. She knew that at that moment she had him wrapped around her finger.

Once alone and left to her writing muses, Bones could not get Booth out of her mind. When she wrote the next bedroom scene to her book, all that came to her mind was him. It seemed all she could write about was his flesh on hers, so gingerly so gently as he made sweet sweet love to her. Though it went against her belief in love, she loved Booth. She loved Seely Booth. His name seemed forgein to her as he would always be known as Booth just like he would always prefer to call her Bones.

As Booth watched the game he could not help but worry about his Temperance, his beloved Bones who was the light of his life. He feared that her past was still haunting her. He felt so guilty and a deep sadness for her as he had allowed her to be harmed on his watch. Her lucious, full lips felt like morphine to his body- oh how he loved her to death.

Both turned his mind to his son. How much trouble had been done to Parker by that boyfriend of Rebecca's. His son had taken an instant liking to Bones. Together the three of them could make the perfect family. He felt as if he had finally found the woman he wanted to marry, to settle down with. To have another child with Bones, how he was excited. He dreampt of her at night and turned his thoughts to her when he was awake. He ciouldn't believe she had come up to him and said she loved him.

Just as the hockey game drew to a conclusion Bones emereged wearing a robe in a seductive manner as it hugged her curves and boosted her clevage so that her breasts were falling over her bra and beggining to bulge out of the confines of her silky, smooth black robe that fell just to the tip of her fingers.

Booth felt a lump in his throat as she sat next to him, and tightness in his groin.

"Bones," he whispered as he clicked off the television.

"Booth," she drawled sexually in a seductive gasp.

He turned to face her and immediately her lips were on his.

"We can't do this Bones," he moaned, hating his brain that made him stop.

"No we don't," she whispered.

"Yes, we do," Booth replied as he set her down beside him on the couch.

"Why?" a put out Bones replied with a seductive grin.

"Because your upset over what happened," Booth replied firmly.

"I've made my peace with it when it happened. I told you because I love you. I did not want any lies between us. You're my lover and best friend," Brennan replied.

"It still hurts you, and I don't want sex to be your coping skill," Booth retorted as his fingers rubbed a circle on her arm.

"It isn't a coping skill. And it hurts at times, but all of our pasts haunt us. I am sure you're haunted by your father and the alcohol," she retorted.

Booth grimaced at the mention of his past, but he refused to stop arguing.

"Tempe, please," he whispered her name flowed off his lips and it felt so good, so natural.

Bones sighed and rested her head against his shoulder knowing she had beeen beaten. She knew that come work tomorrow she'd be living a facade, it would be as if she and Booth would be strangers for those strenuosus hours.

"When did you realize you loved me?" she asked batting her eyes as her hands creeped towar his crotch. She could feel the strain and tightness of the denim with a slick grin she turned to him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hmm," Booth muttered as he scratched his five o'clock shadow of a beard.

"Maybe, when we went undercover," he drawed out as he felt her hand plop down on his tightness elicting a moan from him.

"Which time?" she remarked, her curiousty piqued as she withdrew her hand and stroked his gruff.

"The first time. I was Tony the bare-knuckled boxer and you were Roxy. You were so amazing, so sexy. I couldn't take my eyes off you. And now you are mine. All mine," he grinned.

"That was fun," she remarked with a sly grin.

Booth beamed at her as he took her hands in his. His lips were on hers in moment as he pinned her helplessly against the couch, her hand pinned beside her. Her scent was ubiquitous as it set him at ease. He noticed the sadness lingering on her face as she attempted to hide the tears that stained those cheeks and threatened her carefree smile.

Memories of her love for him were omnipresent. Inside her she felt horrid. The confession had taken everything out of her. Dredging up old memories brought real and fresh pain. But she wouldn't let him see, she felt she needed to show him she loved him. Her demeanor was amorous yet Booth knew how she felt. He did not want to sleep with her while she was in such a fragile state.

His lips gently brushed hers, his mind craved her mind, but how his body lustfully longed for hers. How his manhood was erects as her fingers rubbed his biceps and ran circles arounbd him. Booth pulled apart realizing he had lost his shirt somwhere in the swarm of passion and love filled playfulness. Booth could hear her pant as her fingers interlocked with his. He was enamored by her. He craved her muscular legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he teased the taught skin around her stomach. He knew he loved her. It was a sin, but he could not enjoy it anymore.

"I'm sorry Booth," Bones sobbed into his cheast. "What could you possibly be sorry for," Booth begged of her hoping she wouldn't regret the past twenty four hours with him. "I can't do it. Not now," she sobbed, burrying her face in his muscular arms. Booth grinned his sexy little grin as he held her close. "I'm here," he whispered as he held her frame tighter. She spoke no words for hours as she cried into him. And he sat there rocking her body as he held her tight promising her he wasn't mad.

Booth caught sight of the clock and it was well past midnight when she had relaxed and the tears ceased. "Want me to go so you can get sleep," Booth asked not letting her go until she said it was okay. "No...I need you," Brennan pleaded. "I'm here Bones," he whispered before getting up and getting his shirt on. He promised Bones some dinner, but she wouldn't let him leave. "I'll order us Chinese," he promised before disappearing into the kitchen.

As she lay there, Bones knew he was enamored by her, but she had her reservations. When Booth returned forty minutes later, he carried with him her food and his. She grinned knowing just a look could say much more to him than words. "So, how is the Jarred thing going," Bones asked between mouthfuls of rice. "He is out by the end of the week. I can not have him around my son," Booth declared setting aside his untouched food. Truth was he was exhausted, but he put on a facade so he soothe her.

Bones finished eating and then wrapped herself in a comforter and then in Booth's loving arms. "Are you okay Bones," Booth begged as he heard tears fall. "Fine," she replied blinking back tears. Sensing her aprehension he held her tightly. "I won't ever leave you Tempe," he promised kissing her forehead. She didn't believe in love or forever, but this sexy FBI agent seemed to make her doubt her beliefs. She chuckled softly as she squirmed beside him, allowing her lips to brush against his in a loving gesture. She saw the love in his eyes and a happiness she had seen so long ago flash back to his face.

It was now five in the morning and Booth was still awake. He had half an hour left before his morning started. But the weight beside his body, made him apprehensive about getting up for a morning work out. She had released him, but he still held her close. Her hair was a mess, she snored softly and looked a wreck, but to him she could not look more beautiful than she did at that moment. Booth waited until six o'clock before sliding out of bed. Functioning on no sleep, he quietly left the apartment for a morning jog, his cellphone in his pocket in case she needed him. But as he blasted past the morning runners he realized he needed her more than she him. By seven Booth was showered and began frying eggs and sausage for breakfast as he began to get started on his Big Gulp sized morning coffee. At seven thirty he began to eat preparing to head to work. Just as he finished his morning breakfast Bones awoke and came into the kitchen with nothing but a wet towel clung to her slender frame.

"HI Booth," she smiled as her figure disappeared back into her bedroom. "Bones, I have some paper work to fill out, but I made you breakfast," Booth retorted sleepily before standing up. "Thank you," she replied re-emerging dressed for the day in a black top that hugged her body tight and a pair of dressy jeans. Booth stepped across the room closing the gap between them. "You look ravishing," he replied kissing her lightly. "I am going to request off from Cam. Until things calm down," Bones replied. Booth nodded hoping the best for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Booth arrived at work to find a stack of fresh paper work on his desk mixed in with the last week's case file from Bones. He heaved a deep sigh as he sorted the work by case and then by importance. But, his mind was on Bones. After an hour and nearly no progress with closing last weeks paper work out he decided it was time for a coffee. Booth couldn't hide the dark circles under his eyes as he stroll out of the office.

"Rough night Agent Booth?" his boss asked.

Booth grinned and replied "Nothing I can't handle sir."

"Booth, we have beeen loooking for an agent to go undercover to inflitrate a drug ring in Texas."

His boss began and Booth had a gut feeling it meant bad news for him.

"We figured with your training and the aid of Dr. Brennan and their associates you could help close several open murders as well as bring down the king pin in all of this," His boss offered.

"Sounds great sir," Booth replied unenthusiastically.

"With more briefing and a discussion we hope to send you out at the end of the month, three weeks away."

Booth was always promised odd jobs, but luckily he was usually able to pawn them off on someone lower in the rankings. He knew a case would break and soon all they would require was his advice on who to replace him. Silently, he returned to his office dreading eleven o'clock which was coming fast.

If there was one thing he could change about Mondays it would not be that they came to soon, but rather they contained an appointment with Sweets. But lucky for him, Bones was going to be busy so Sweets would have to cancel. By ten thirty Booth was caught up on desk work. His mind went to Brennan. He knew Bones would be busy with her father later today. He just hoped it all went well. At eleven Booth was sitting face to face with Sweets.

"Where is Dr. Brennan?"

"I don't know," Booth replied stifling a yawn.

Moments later Bones did show up in an annoyed mood.

"Dr. Brennan," Sweets mused as she whispered to Booth she couldn't get off.

"Did I miss something?" Sweets asked as the whispering hushed.

"Nope," Booth lied putting Sweets in his place.

The room was cold and uninviting. Booth mumbled responses when necessary, but was excused after twenty minutes by Sweets who frustrated and by Brennan who wanted to open to Sweets, she needed help

She whispereed this to Booth in the hallway. He wanted to tell her not, but it wasn't his place. Defeated, he agreed to pick up her father who would land in forty five minutes. He knew not what to say when he saw Max.

"What a suprise Booth. Where is Temperance?" Max asked an hour later once in Booth's SUV.

"She is doing work," Booth lied guiltily, but the truth wasn't his to tell.

"Why am I here?" Max asked, worry for his daughter was etched on his face.

"Bones is uh having trouble with her past," Booth murmered unconfortabely as he loosened his tie a considerable amount.

"The FBI director?" Max questioned in a knowing tone.

Booth nodded a tear welling in his eye. He could have helped her had she just spoke up. Max was silent but his mannerism seemed to calm Booth as if to say it wasn't her fault.

"I am suprised she opened up, and to someone she loves so deeply," Max muttered as he studied Booth.

Max was never crazy about anyone his daughter dated, they were all inferior. That was until he met Booth. He could see the way this kid loved and lived for her. Booth was perfect for his Temperance.

"Bones suprised me. She made me feel so..."

"Helpless?" the older man offered as the young agent sped down the highway.

"Something like that," Booth muttered unsure that words could describe how he felt, and if he felt so bad he could only imagine how she felt.

"How do you think I felt. That's my daughter," Max offered his voice strained with stoic emotions.

"I know. I can't believe I let it happen," Booth hissed hitting his steering wheel in fusteration so bad the vibration traveled throught his body.

"You did not let it happen. But now, know why I killed that bastard," Max offered passionately.

The silence comforted Booth. He knew had anyone hurt Bones or his son that he knew of, he'd do the same. The silence was intense and character building. Booth could tell Max was uncomfortable as he fidgeted, and Booth himself was not exactly at ease with a man whose daughter was his entire world and reason for living.

Once at her apartment Booth dropped Max off and promised to see him again before he left. As Booth turned to leave Max grabbed him: "Promise me you will take ccare of her. She has never acted like this toward anyone except you." Booth nodded understanding just how Bones must feel.

Back at work Booth couldn't get his mind off her. He read and reread her reports where scent lingered on the paper. She was in his thoughts and mind. Silently he argued for her. Sweets came in an hour after Booth returned to the office.

"How is Bones?" Booth asked trying to mask his fears.

"She has been better. I tried to pull her from active duty but she passed the psych evaluation. She has been stripped of her gun and sent home for the time being." Sweets whispered.

"They can't pull her we need her," Booth argued.

"Look I understand you have a friendship with Dr. Brennan but her safety is more important," Sweets argued.

Booth loved her and knew i took all her mightto come clean.

"Whatever Sweets," Booth mumbled. His day was agitating to say the least. Once finished with his work he pulled out his cellphone. Glancing at it he saw no new messages. He quickly text Bones. _Are you okay? _the text read. Minutes later she texted him back. _Been better. Dad is at hotel staying for a few days..Cam made me take the __week off. I need you_.

He read the text and smiled. She needed him. It felt good to be needed by someone other than his seven year old son. The letters resonated in his mind. She needed him, and how he needed her too. He loved her, truly and fully. He left work and stopped to get her favorite food. Tonight he was going to erase her horrid memories, he vowed to make it better.

Booth found himself nervous as he knocked on her door. How was she holding up? Would she be a mess? He grinned when she opened the door wearing his gym shirt and a pair of loose sweatpants.

"Hey Bones," he whispered as he dropped the food and embraced her tightly. She was all his.

"Booth," she whispered before her lips began to roam his neck. Getting lost in the moment, his lips met hers in a flurry of passion. His tongue slid over her warm, lucious lips and was wuickly granted enterance. A firm clearing of the throat by a disapproving neighbor with young children brought them crashing to reality as she ushered him into her apartment.

"What is in the bag?" Bones asked as she loosened Booth's tie and then her hands slid in his jacket running up and down his sides.

"What bag?" Booth asked his mind clearly on her wandering hands which now cupped his ass perfectly. Temperance just grinned as she picked up their dinner off the floor./

"Are you hungry?" she questioned, her body gringing on his seductively.

A tightness in his throat and pants screamed yes as he mummbled the word.

"Feeling better?" Booth asked as he dug into his food from the Royal Dinner.

"Loads. Talking and confronting my fears has allowed me to feel well normal," Bones admitted.

"You normal... You got to be kidding me," he joked before stealing a kiss. Brennan smiled as her lips worked their magic on his lower lip, sharing her saliva with him, her hands peeling off his suit jacket and then discarding their food on the floor where they sat. Booth could tell she was different, a ravenous hunger and desire had taken her over as his lips gained control over his. He pinned her on the floor, his lips hovering over hers as his body held her down.

"I need you Booth."

"I got you," he murmered before his lips crashed on hers and he kissed her with such deep passion and love it was unrivaled.

The waves of euphoria it sent over them was enough to cause a near climax for Temperance as she gasped out of air and excitment. Booth was cautious as his hands reached to her face and cupped it in his hands, his lips and movements were slow and dilebrate as he teased her. Bones took his hands and set them on her sides as his hands went under the hem of the tee shirt. The skin was taught and cool as she squirmed under his touch. His lips hit the cool flesh and one could almost hear the sizzle as their flesh collided.

Bones slid the tie off of Booth and began to unbutton his shirt as his hands traced circles around her stomach. She groaned as his chest was exposed. She hated how he teased her.

Pools of sweat began to gather on her stomach as the night's passion grew intense. Booth slid his shirt off as Brennan made quick removal of his pants and boxers in one swift moment as she began to kick out of her pants and panties. Her muscular legs wrapped around his bare torso as he slid her shirt off. His eyes took in her body as he began kissing the nape of her neck. She groaned wanting him inside her.

His hands gently explored every inch of her body coming to rest at her breasts. He gently massaged her circles on her back as his mouth began outlining her body with kisses stopping at her breasts where he took her nipples in his mouth and began to tease them. And then, he pushed inside her making sweet blissful love to her. His throbbing manhood plunged deep into her tight, wet core as her lips began to work magic on his sweet spot.

Deep inside her he pushed. All he could think was how beautiful she was. He never knew girls like her existed. He wanted to get to know her better, she did not know how good she was. She did not know how to be cruel to him as she took him into her depths, panting as he explored her naked figure. She was beautiful and they only thing in the whole wide world he lived for. He had nothing to loose in his love with her, and a world for tthe taking with her is what it created.

As their hips methodically moved together to the beat of a tune only they could hear, Temperance realized her world was different now. She loved this man whole heartedly. She loved his scratchy beard against her face as he pushed hard into her promising her that this was real and for forever. She panted his name as they climaxed together and he hers. Spent, she lay in his arms, her head resting on his heart. It felt so good she knew it was a sin, nothing had every felt so right.

Brennan threw the blanket from the couch over their bodies as they rode out the aftershocks of their euphoria. It was like ecstacy as he held her tight, promising her the world. He felt her hands trace a line from the middle of chest down to his belly button where pools of sweat began to form. Waves of nerves overtook Brennan, she had become so nervous as he cupped her breasts and roamed her body.

Not even her first sexual exprience had been so nerve enducing. But she couldn't or rather wouldn't stop it. All of the emotions she felt were new and exciting, but try as she might, she couldn't describe a single one. Booth could feel the ball of energy that was Bones quiver as he cupped her breasts and massaged her collarbone with his tongue.

He grinned, her reaction rocking his world. Booth could feel himself growing hot in the face as she cupped his butt tightly. This woman knew all of the right buttons to push. He grinned as he released her, but she still clung to him playfully at first and then out of a romantic lustfilled need.

Her hands still cupping his buut he spoke: "Bones."

"Hmm," she mused as she pulled his hard against her, her lips colldiing with his.

"I love you." he mused, his voice honest and true

"I love you too," she whispered so low he barely heard her, but the words made his day, his life. How he wanted to yell from the rooftops how he loved her so.


	13. Chapter 13

It was late and Booth could feel the vibration of Bones' snoring as he held her tight. She loved him, and that made his day...wait it made his life so complete. How he loved her. She was precious as he held her in his arms. Temperance, the light of his life, the fire of his loins.

"I love you," he whispered as he swept her bangs from out of her eyes. She slept so peaceful in his arms as he massaged her neck. Lightly, he kissed her cheek, silently promising her the world. For the first time since he could remember Seeley was able to relax, his body at ease because he was finally with her, for good. Her skin was soft and sweet, her expresssion calm and lax.

By morning, Booth could not have been in a better mood. He slept through the night with a nice warm body next to his. Tempe woke wide eyed and grinning as she saw his face hovering above hers with a silly, loving grin.

"Hey," he smiled his left hand proping him up and his right hand pushing her hair away from her eyes.

"Seeley," she mouthed with a grin as she wrapped herself around him.

Bones grinned as his head swooped down and his lips parted slightly as he gave her a good morning kiss. He went to pull away but she pulled him down wrapping her legs around his muscular upper body. He kissed her cheek, her lips, her neck, whatever he could get. The kisses weren't rushed or feverish but slow and deliberate. He wanted to ask her was this okay. Was crossing that beridge the night before and the day before okay? Was it? Things could never be the same between them and he longed to know if it was okay. But, the answer scared him, the truth could drive him away.

"Please I haven't brushed my teeth yet. Besides I need to go for my jog," Seeley protested as he wrapped a sheeet around his waist and went to go brush his teeth,

"I can think of something more enjoyable then a jog," she whistled in a horny voice with a tinge of desperation in her voice.

"I need the excercise," he grinned knowing full well he would fold to her if she pressed the issue.

There Seeley Booth stood, his left arm proping him up in the dooor frame his right hand holding the sheet low on his hips showing just enoungh of his happy trail to intrigue Dr. Brennan. His sweaty body heaved a sigh as she pushed past a blanket clung tight to her curvy frame as her left hand manuvered a tooothbrush skillfully through her mouth.

Booth stood wordlessly as he watched her, the blanket slipping a little with each stroke of the toothbrush. Silently he strode over to where she stoood, removing his hands from the sheet in a fit of absent mindedness he embraced tight aainst his chest, taking in her alluring aroma.

"Oh...my Seeley," she gasped, his lips tickling her collarbone. He grinned, and walked Temperance to the other room. Booth kissed her lightly and playfully, the two of them kissing each other in just the right trembled in her arms as her warm core grinded against his erection. It took all of his might not to have her right then and there- to call it a day and spend it making love to her. His leg between hers asserting his dominance as she rocked against him and he her. Booth put it off but as things heated up he quickly had to leave for work. A playful sadness fell over Tempe as she kissed him good bye. The kiss was long and passionate as it said more than words could ever between them.

"I promise you a romantic dinner tonight," Seeley offered before leaving her apartment. Tempe nodded in agreement finding herself feeling antsy and nervous like a school girl. Only Booth, her Booth, could do that toher. While he was at work Max stopped over.

"Hi Tempe," he greeted his daughter as he strode in and plopped down on the couch.

"Hi dad," she smiled glad the elder man was there for support because the free time was killing her.

"How is Booth?"

"Fine I guess," she replied acting as if she hadn't seen Booth.

"I mean how are things with him," her father emphasized the with part.

"Fine. He is doing good."

"I know he is. How are you two as a couple doing."

"Who told you dad," she offered sounding flustered.

"Some things a father just knows. It is in your eyes I can see how he affects you. Your eyes tell the story and so do his."

"No one else knows," she offered.

"And they won't hear it for me. It is a father's intution that told me, besides I know those eyes. Your mother had the same for me."

"Dad," she started..."I feel so different around him."

"Do you love him?"

"I feel so funny so self concious around him. He makes me nervous and on edge makes my stomach do flips. I can't keep him from my mind." Tempe admitted.

"That's love Tempe. That's true love," Max offered hugging his daughter close to him.

"I think Booth is the perfect choice for you. I can see he truly cares for you," her dad continued.

"So can I expecting grand children soon," he grinned loving his daughter so much.

"I don't think I'd make a good mother."

"Of course you would Tempe," he protested.

"Not now, unless it was a mistake. Who would bring a child into a world so cruel... so uncertain. It'd surely be a mistake..."

"A life is never a mistake, whether planned or not," Max offered kissing his daughter's forehead.

"As long as he treats you like you deserve."

"Booth would never mistreat me!" she protested.

"I know baby," he whispered.

Max stayed and talked to his daughter for awhile catching up on the life he had missed out on with her. He assured Tempe, that she could still have her beliefs and love too. That love didn't have to be some fairytale as long as she realized it was a feeling of a great deal of importance that couldn't be ignored.

It was late when Booth got to her house after work. Tired, he used his charm to convince Bones to go to the royal dinner rather than a major night on the town.

"How was work?" she asked as they settled into a booth.

"Long... too long. A body washed a shore, and I had to work with Wendell and process the scene. Things are going slow as Cam is defleshing the body. But we made an ID," he sighed before ordering a beer while Bones just took a water.

"It was a member from a Texas drug ring they want me to inflitrate. Now there is talk of me overseeing the operation rather than going undercover since you are unavailable," he continued praying he didn't have to go to Texas at all but either way he'd have to be there.

"I could be available," Brennan offered.

"Trust me you wouldn't want to be. If you have seen what they are capable of," he argued.

"I can protect myself Seeley," she argued though her feet were climbing up his leg, slowly, softly, gently.

"I know. But it is a mess and they want to try and cut out any non-agents. They want Sweets for psycho mumbo jumbo and you to do your bones thing from a safe distance."

"Hmm... are you going?"

"Only if I have too. If I am discovered it puts those closest to me at risk like never before. I can't do that to Parker or you."

"Parker will be fine, hehas never been a target before and I am fine. But, I wish they won't send you." she replied with a dirty, mischevious grin.

"I know," he sighed gulping fdown the rest of his beer as a new arrived.

"How was your day?" Booth asked.

"Long. I saw my dad for awhile. Wrote some in my book and talked to Angela. She is going crazy, she wants to know the details between you and me," Brennan laughed.

"What did you tell her?" Booth mused his eye brow rising with interest.

"Nothing. I don't even know what this is. I have never felt this before," she admitted and he chuckled.

"It's head over heels love. Love that's to die for," he stated with a sly grin as her hand came down resting on his inner thigh, his breath quickening a pace or two.

"Tell Angela how I am amazing and the best you ever had," he teased with a wide silly grin that she couldn't wait to wipe away.

"Tell her how I have had better before you mean," she teased and he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"How about now?" Booth asked.

"Its a start," Tempe replied her voice seductive enough to drive him wild, just then her hand slipped lower brushing up against the tight crotch of his pants.

"You're my angel," he vowed kissing her cheek as he took her hand under the table and placed it in his lap. He could feel her pulse race and sense the fluttering in her stomach which just widened his grin. She'd never know it but she was sending shivers down his spine as wave after wave of euphoria crashed over him.

Dinner was filled with idle chatter and Booth promised to see Brennan home before returning to his apartment.

"Do you have to go home?" she begged.

"Yes, but I will see you tomorrow," he promised giving her a good night kiss.

Booth was greeted by an empty apartment and he smiled. Once in his bathroom he stripped down and hopped into the shower allowing the boiling water to soothe his aching body. The water releeased his tensions as he washed away his worries. After using all of the hot water he could stand, Seeley wrapped himself in a towel and went to his bedroom.

Quietly he slipped into his boxers and collapsed on the down comforter. He soon found himself wishing the empty spot beside contained his Bones. It was only a matter of days, but he needed her more than she'd know. Meanwhile, Temperance found herself wishing it was Seeley beside her and not a stack of pillows. Booth was up later than he wanted to be as he had Bones on his mind.

He didn't want to work this case without her, not seeing her in the lab ripped at his insides. He still felt guilty over her abuse, no matter what anyone told him he felt like he was responsible. Something about that woman drove him wild. But well after midnight he conceeded and allowed sleep to become victorious. Like clock work he was up at four and decided to go for a long run having given up on sleep long ago.

His feet hit the asphalt with a rythmatic thump as he ran past her place. He could see the light was on and a silhouette sitting in the window reading. A smile crept across his face as he pictured her surled up reading some classic work by the moonlight. By five Booth was home preparing to take a nice long shower and by six he was eating breakfast.

Booth was determined to go in early to come out early and suprise her. At nine Booth dropped by the lab and found it eerie without Tempe there. He got his results from Wendell and then went to see if Angela could identify any of the wounds.

"Hi Booth."

"Hello Angela."

"Before you ask I can't identify the weapon yet. Wendell is still studying the injuries."

"Hodgins find anything interesting?"

"Yeah, he found cement particulates in the jaw as well as a forgein compound."

"One more thing Angela," Booth said lowering his voice.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone about me and Bones. She is very private and has some personal issues going on."

"My lips are sealed...studly."

"I love her Ange."

"I know it is obvious, Booth."

"I want to have her child, spend my life with her," he declared his voice in a hush tone.

"What does she think about it?"

"I don't think she is ready for a child. She is having trouble with her past as a child."

"I guess you'lll just have to wait on her."

"I'll wait for as long as I have to," Booth vowed with a grin.

Booth grinned and flashed Angela a knowing glance before leaving. Quietly he trod out to his SUV and drove back to the office. His mind on her as it always was. He could picture her desperate husky voice calling his name from the warmth of her bed, wanting no needing him. Quietly he finished his work and began to read Wendell's finding. The cause of death was blunt force trama to the skull. THe man was ID'ed as Damian Hallsly, a convicted murdere, drug dealer, and known leader of the Deciples of Death. The more digging he did, Booth discovered Damian was one of them. A former squint gone FBI. He was who Booth was suppose to replace on undercover duty.

It was later that month when Bones was back did the case come into full swing. He had seen her since that morning rompe when he walked into the lab.

"Any luck Bones," Booth asked before joining her in limbo. She shook her head in disgust and he grinned. She looked so sexy standing there, but he knew there relationship must remain a secret for now.

"This case is a mess. The evidence points nowhere. But, the bones never lie," she mused in a tone of dismay.

"Look at the facts blunt force trama and cement jaw. Now who would want our guy dead," Booth mused out loud.

"If I knew I'd tell you," Bones snapped in anger.

Deciding not to tempt fate Booth pulled back and ave her ample time to think.

"I'm just as annoyed as you Bones, but who'd want Damian dead," Booth offered.

"There has got to be a common factor between his allias life and this life who'd want him dead."

"The wife?" Booth guessed.

"I don't know that's your department," she shot back before studying the remains.

Booth thought the wife might be worth checking into again, she could have easily played both the deciples and the FBI.

"Bones want to come check out the grieving widow with me?" Booth offered as he shadowed her back to her office.

"Not really," she sighed slightly agitated.

"Well can I ask you something," he questioned and she nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Seeley asked his eyes saddened with grief like a lost puppy.

"No. I just been busy with the case and have been neglecting us," Temperance lied about being busy, she was rather preoccupied.

"OKay because you can tell me anything Bones," Booth promised.

"How about dinner tonight. My place," she offered with flirtatious grin that made Booth oblige. He had been giving her space, and now it was time to test the waters. He expected she'd be testy once the reality of her situation kicked in, but not like this. Maybe he didn't know the weight of her announcment she had for him was holding over her.

Please R & R


	14. Chapter 14

After Booth left she sighed a sigh of ...if only for the moment. Tonight she would tell him. She was... welll she was... she couldn't even mannage to voice the thought. She hadn't even told Angela. Speaking of Ange she was going to find her.

"Hey Sweetie," Ange said warmly when Brennan entered her secluded office.

"Hello Angela," Brennan mused her tone worried and anxious.

"Well details... I am still waiting," Angela reminded the scientist.

"It was great. He's great."

"C'mon I want the juicy details. Was he generous was his ya know and how good was he in bed?Was he Sully big or not?" Angela offered.

"Ange!" Brennan scolded.

"C'mon this is big. Code says you have to tell. Nothing juicy with me. I want the details," she rambled.

"Ange," Brennan started.

"Yeah Sweetie, "

"I'm... pregnant."

"You're what?" Angela said hugging her friend.

"Pregnant Ange," Brennan whispered.

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I have to."

"Are you happy?"

"I don't know. Depends if he's mad."

"He won't be. He loves you."

"Still," Brennan sighed as she paced the floor.

"Do you trust him?"

"As much as I can."

"Then don't worry."

Brennan proceeded to share the juicy details with Angela until Hodgins came with a break in the case.

"Booth arrested the wife," Hodgins came in smiling.

"But we don't even have the weapon used for the murder," Bones conjectured.

"She's ready to crack if you want to watch Booth go at her," Hodgins offered as Bones left the room.

"Is she alright?" Hodgins asked Angela.

"You can't tell Cam or anyone but she is pregnant," Ange whispered.

"She's what?" Hodgins asked.

"I know right. Her and Booth are going to have the cutest child," Angela gushed.

"Booth? He is the father?" Hodgins asked

"LIke you didn't see that coming Sweetie," Angela laughed.

"Am I the only one who didn't know?" Jack asked.

"Know what?" Cam asked popping her head in.

"That Bones is pregnant with Booth's kid..." Hodgins offered with out think and Angela smacked him.

"Opps," Jack mumbled.

"She is what?" Cam replied sounding jealous.

"Booth doesn't know," Ange offered.

"Know what?" Booth asked.

"Nothing," Ange offered and Bones shot her the death stare and Booth did too suspecting it was about him and Bones.

"No tell me," Booth demanded.

"It isn't our place," offered Hodgins.

Booth looked from Angela to Brennan and saw the friction.

"Then tell me what it is Bones," he demanded, temper flaring as he suspected the worst. The room got silent as all eyes shifted to her.

"Booth... I am pregnant..." She announced before leaving the room tears forming in her eyes. He followed her out of the room. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder spinning her around.

"Bones we're pregnant?" Booth asked a silly grin on his face.

"Yes," she sniffed as she apologized to him.

"Don't be sorry Tempe. This is good," he smiled holding her sobbing frame in his arms.

"Your not mad?"

"Never."

"Promise?"

"Of course," he kissed her cheek lightly as he held her.

"You couldn't have made me happier," Booth gushed as they walked outside to the reflection pool. The couple sat by the water's edge embracing.

"What if I told you I don't want the baby?" she questioned as he placed his jacket over her shoulders to warm her.

"I'd ask you to talk about it. To open up to me about it. Discuss it before you make a permanent choice," Booth replied his hands roaming her back comforting her.

"I just don't know," she began as a tear fell. Booth took his thumb and wiped away her tears.

"I don't know if I am ready to accept the concequences of our actions," Bones offered, tears falling freely as she bit her quivering lip.

"My actions Bones. Mine, I should have used protection," He whispered as he comforted her.

"I should have known not to have sex without protection," she mused.

"It wasn't sex it was more."

"I wasn't sure I was in love- it wasn't making love Seeley."

"Then let me make love to you. Just once and I'll show you how forever could be with my child and you," Booth offered as he took her hand and brought it to his lips for a little kiss. He was slightly insuleted that to her it was just sex, but what could he do...

"Fine," she weeped with a grin.

"Why are you so nervous about the baby?"

"I don''t want you or me to look back years from now and regret this. Having you leave me with the child or get mad. I don't want us to be bound together yet resent each other."

"Bones I'd never leave you. And, I'd never resent you I've worked alll this time to get you this close to me," Booth pleaded.

"Plus I'd never regret another child Parker is the best thing that happened to me," he grinned as he showed her a baby picture of Parker.

"Won't Parker be mad," she asked

"He's always wanted a brother or sister."

"Then get him tonight and tell him," Temperance decided he wouldn't wrong her and she couldn't end a helpless fetus's life.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she retorted kissing him passionately her tongue darting through his teeth and into his mouth- she tasted just as sweet as chocolate.

"You won't regret it," he vowed as he pulled out his phone and began to dial Rebecca.

'Hey Parker," Booth beamed into the phone.

"Hi dad."

"How would you like to spend the night with me and Bones. We have some big news for youy bud," he offered.

"Cool." Parker agreed and Booth was beaming.

"I pick him up at five," Booth informed Bones.

"Well what you want to do until then," she asked suggestively.

"Be with you, whatever you want."

"Why don't we go back to your place," she offered and he grinned as the two stood up and walked out of the building to his SUV, sure there were glares from Hodgins, Cam, and Angela but neither cared as they left arm in arm. The car rid was comfortably silent as she took in the reality that she was final going to be a mom and the best part was Booth was the father.

"Seeley?" she mused in the silence.

"Yeah Bones?"

"I am sorry about earlier. We did make love I was just.." she found words failing her as she attempted to describe her feelings.

"It's okay I know."

"No it is not. I shouldn't let me feelings cloud my actions."

"You were overwhelmed Bones. It happens to the best of us. We all say things we don't mean. It just happens," Booth explained comfortingly, and his understanding nature made her feel guiltier. However she nodded knowing he wasn't truly hurt. The silence remained as he opened his apartment door for her, following her in.

"Sorry for the mess. I have been very busy lately," he mused, when actually he had been too torn up about her to clean.

"I'll give you a hand cleaning," she offered hoping to keep her mind off of him and her need to have him inside her at that moment.

"I didn't bring you here to clean," Booth chuckled as she began doing the dishes.

"I want to."

He knew it was a lie but smiled as he strode to Parker's room and began cleaning the mess of toys his son had left out days earlier. He had finished cleaning up and set up a load of wash as he snuck behind her wrapping his hands around her midsection.

"You know what I want?" he asked and she prayed to a fictitious god that it was her.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"You," he grinned mischeviously and all bets were off.

"What's so atractive about a knocked up forensic anthropologist?" she asked a mood swing kicking in.

"The fact that she is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on and she is intellgent, sexy, funny and carrying my child."

Booth leaned in and stole a kiss from Brennan who was smiling, his words to her were true. It was how he felt. Her insides melted like chocolate in the sun on a warm summer's day as she conceeded and kissed him back deeply the pair falling backward into the sink.

"Ouch," she cringed as her hand slipped into a knife.

"Sorry babe," he grunted as he steered toward his bedroom the pair falling backwards onto his bed. He swooped in giving her a toe curling kiss as he stole her breath, his hands cupping her face as his tongue flew into her mouth as he pinned her down, holding her hands above her head as she struggled to dominate him.

"C'mon," she groaned as he held her hands down.

"No touching then," he grinned seductively as he tickled her.

"No fair," she moaned as she broke free and began tickling him laughing the entire time.

"You win," Booth replied lossening his hands from her as he had grabbed her again, Bones grinned.

"We're going about this the wrong way..." Booth stasrted.

"What you want oral or anal," Bones replied confused.

"No, no not like that. I mean telling Parker," Booth replied with a chuckle.

"Why, he deserves to know, right?" Bones replied.

"Yeah, but it is early yet. What if the baby has a birth defect," Booth retorted aring out his fears.

"It won't," she replied certain, in a trone of finality before she kissed him silencingly, playfully biting his bottom lip.

"Bones."

"Hmm," she moaned as his hand slid under the hem of her shirt and began stroking her belly lovingly.

"I love you."

"I know."

His hands roamed her body, his only limitations were the restrictions by the fabric of her shirt. He plastered her with kisses from her forehead to her collarbone. He began tickling the sweet spot behind her ear with his tongue as she moaned.

"Do you love me?" he asked as he took her shirt off.

"Yes."

"Are you ready for this," he asked as they stripped each other.

"Yes."

He asked if it was okay to enter her and she replied go yes. Calmly he asked her if it was okay with each step they took. She moaned yes even when the questions were over as he slowly entered her, in and out slowly and purposefully. His hands unsteady as he roamed her body, nerves and tension was high. He couldn't remember being so nervous before, not even his first time. His fingers rubbed circles on the tender flesh of her breast as he pushed deeper into her warm, wetness.

He elicted a moan from her lips that was lost on his as she began to feverishly explore his body as the two made up via making love. Her hands teased his body as her wetness clenched and unclenched furiously around his throbbing, erect manhood as he pushed deeper and deeper into her very core.

She caressed his muscles and her tongue teased the flesh of his collarbone as he moaned her name deeply, gruffly. Booth used all of his energy not to cum right there, instead he pushed deep inside her as his hands caressed her down.

It took Bones all her effort not to bite his lips as he pushed inside her., and she could feel him biting down on her shoulder so she reciprocated the action. Wave after wave of pure ecstacy and euphoria over came the couple as they came together in unison like one perfect person.

He rolled off her his hands caressing her wet insides as his mouth met hers, stealing her breath. Bones slithered below the concert and took Booth in her mouth, but he pulled her face up rejecting her.

"What's wrong?"

"No woman should have to go on her knees for a man," Booth replied.

"I don't mind," she replied taking as she went down on him. She knew he was only trying to protect her, a but she wasn't a kid anymore. She could make her own choices now. Against what he believed he allowed her to go down on him, and loosened up to enjoy himself.

He loved her and just prayed she wasn't feeling forced to do anything she didn't want to. But, it felt so good, so right as he pulled in and out of her mouth, as she sucked on him like a lolipop. With an audible "pop" she finished leaving him drained and breathless.

Lying in each other's arms Booth and Bones remained silent except for the panting as the two attempted to catch their breath. Booth began running his fingers over her shoulder's stopping at the sweet spot at her shoulder blades and began replacinf his finger's touch with the touch of his lips.

"Booth," she moaned.

"What?" he grinned innocently as his fingers began stroking her wetness and taking her breath and words away.

"We can't," she groaned irritated.

"Hmm... why is that?" he grumbled.

"We were suppose to pick Parker up ten minutes ago," she responded fumbling around for her clothes.

"Shit, he is going to kill me," Booth replied searching for his clothes, and Bones couldn't help but frinking the sight of him standing naked on the bed desperately searching for his boxers which she had hidden so she could enjoy the view. In his haste Booth grabbed new clothes, he selected a tight fitting black shirt, blue jeans, and his cocky belt buckle which Bones loved so much.

"C'mon Bones," Booth grunted impatiently as she began to dress and then brush her hair.

"Do your hair in the car," he ordered as they scrambled to leave, ignoring the trail of clothing from the kitchen to the bed from the two of them.

"What is Parker going to say about the clothes everywhere," Bones offered and he helped her gather them and throw them in a laundry pile.

"There now let's go," Booth said rushing her outside. Rebecca was going to kill him for being late.

"Why the hurry," Bones asked as Booth weaved in and out of traffic.

"Because, Rebecca's boyfriend is there and Parker hates him. Plus, I'm never late and Parker will think I left him," he explained as he pulled up at the apartment and went to collect his son. She couldn't help but smile as Parker egot into the back of the SUV. The look of happiness on Booth's face made her feel warm and tingly. She knew that then, keeping the child was the right thing to do.

"Hi Bones," the grinning boy greeted the elder woman.

"Hi Parker," she grinned shaking the kid's hand.

"So dad what's the suprise?"? Parker asked anxiously.

"Well... Bones do you want to tell him?" Booth offered hoping the two would bond as he rubbed the curly blonde mop his son called hair.

"Okay. Parker you are going to be... a big brother," Bones announced as she ran a hand over her stomaching that seemed to expand every time she was reminded she was knocked up.

"Cool," he replied eyes aglow with happiness and sense of feeling.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Parker?"

"Don't you have to be married to have a baby?"

"Umm no...not always, bud."

"But in school they said when a man marries a woman they have sex and a baby."

"You don't have to be married to have sex," Bones interjected.

"Bones he's seven I am not having this conversation with him."

Parker fell silent as Booth glared at her as if daring her to explain the truth to Parker.

"Okay," she whispered defensively to Booth and as the pair walked to his apartment he immediately felt guilty for his actions toward Bones.

"Dad can we play Legos?" Parker asked.

"Sure bud. Me you and Bones?"

"Sure."

"I've never played with legos before Booth."

"You just snap together and build stuff Bones," Parker said as he grabbed a half built car and a house. Booth grinned as she dug in and the three played in perfect harmony, Parker winning in battle against Booth. Bones on the other hand built an elaborate civilization with war vehicles and smashed Parker in battle. They played until Parker declared he was going to bed, only stopping for dinner.

"Seeley," Bones whispered as the couple laid in each other's arms on the couch.

"Yeah babe."

"I need to go home."

"Why?"

"It would be easier than answering questions for Parker. Besides I don't think I could keeep my hands off you," she promised.

"Parker has been here when I have had other woman here." He leaned in and kissed her, his hand resting on her inner thigh. He could feel her shutter in his arms as she reciprocated, her hand on his thigh.

"Maybe... we should just go to bed," Booth whispered, so not to wake parker, as he felt a familiar tightness in his pants at her touch and he couldn't hide his growing erection.

Booth fumbled through his drawers and pulled out sweat pants and a tee for Bones while he himself stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed. Bones quickly changed into the shirt and sweat pants and lay in his arms. His arms secure around her waist as he held her close resting his left hand on inner thigh. The flesh quickly grew hot and bothered by his touch, like drops of gasoline on the skin, she could no longer ignore.

Bones waited until Booth began to drift off to sleep his grip lossening and moved his hand. He had no idea as he lay there spooning her that he was driving her crazy. She dug deep into the blankets, her mind made up that this journey with Booth was going to be rough, new, but fun and exciting. Part of her couldn't wait until the baby came.

Yet, there was still part of her that was apprehensive and standoffish. Perhaps, it was because she had never really bought into the whole having kids and getting married thing or maybe it was just nerves. She just pushed the negativity out of her mind and tried to wrap her mind around the present, she was having a baby, and that was scary. But lesss scary was she was having it with Booth. That thought seemed to put her at ease.

She had to admit that today life was good. He, Booth, was all hers. She just prayed to Booth's god that he didn't try and marry her. She didn't want to push him away, but she couldn't enter an institution in which held no validity to her. With a sigh she rolled over, her face mere centimeters from his.

She could get use to his warm body besides her, the feel of his warm breath on her exposed flesh, his scent drenching the pillow she slept on, and the blanket she wrapped herself in. It may be a heavenly sin what she was doing, but it felt so goood, so right.

She couldn't deny how he made her feel like no other could. And Booth, he couldn't hide how he felt. He felt so lucky so blessed that the beautiful anthropologist had chosen him over numerous others.

He couldn't hide how his heart skipped a beat with her every touch. He couldn't hide how he loved her sweetly, tenderly. Booth couldn't deny he had loved her since day one. They might be an unlikely pair, but he was a beating man and he put his money on them.

She was on his mind all the time. How no one had ever made him feel the way she could with just a look. Booth pulled her close his lips parting slightly as they met hers, his hands brushing away her hair as it danced across her face.

She moaned softly on his lips as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him onto her. She loved the security and safety his arms brought her as she lay there.

"Booth," her voice muffled against his chest as she called out half asleep for him.

"Yeah Bones," his voice was tired but happy as he kept his vulcan death grip on her.

"Don't leave me." she begged and demanded of him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Don't leave me." she begged and demanded of him.

"Leave you?" he whispered softly into her ear, his breath tickling the sensitive flesh exposed beneath strands of auburn hair.

"Yeah, leave me," she whispered her voice wary and tired.

"I'd never, I couldn't," Booth stuttered as he held her.

"No matter what?" Bones asked her voice reflecting her horrid state.

"No matter what. The earth could end, but I'd still choose you. Why?" Booth explained as he stroked her calmly.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen," she vowed falling into him.

"Yeah? Like what," he asked.

"I don't know but it is going to be bad. You in Texas, and I got a letter to go to Africa for a few months. I feel like something is going to happen," she explained her voice muffled against his bare chest.

"Texas isn't far babe. I could see you on weekends. And what is this talk about Africa? You can't go," he explained trying to remain level and calm.

"Why? You can do texas and I do Africa," she argued.

"I don't know Bones, maybe because you are pregnant?" Booth offered his temper rising as he pulled away.

"I can take care of myself Booth. I've been wanting to go for ages," she argued.

"Bones you're pregnant. You can't be out in the heat in some third world country digging. You need to be here, with me," the last part her whispered on her lips as he held her close calming her.

"Why not?" she asked her tone defensive and protecting.

"Because I need you here. I love you too much. It is too far, too dangerous," he offered as he held her figure.

She began to weep in his arms, fatigued and over worked. Her emotions were getting the most of her. Her body ached, stomach burned like a thousand knifes.

"Bones you can go to Africa after, I am not going to keep you forever in my clutches," Booth offered hoping for a chuckle but he got nothing but sniffles.

"If this weren't the predicment I'd go with you. I just worry Tempe," he offered as she was grasping her stomach.

Part of her hated him at that moment. The seed he'd planted in her was ruining the dig of her life. Yet, half of her wanted him so hard. He was fighting for her, it was real. She had never had anyone ever willing to fight for her. It was true love, and she couldn't get enough of it.

Yet she still hated his need, his desire to protect her. She had been through hell and back without any support and now he chooses to man up. It angered her. Her stomach hurt and she felt woozy as she sat up. Tears still pouring down her face, she excused herself and went into the kitchen.

In the darkness she gathered remnants from dinner and began to eat. The pain inside her growing, but she shrugged it off hoping it was just hunger. After coooling off for about an hour in the darkness she climbed back in bed.

"Bones?" Booth mumbled in the darkness as he made out a dark figure.

"Yeah," she replied her tone daring him to piss her off.

"I'm sorry," he admitted pulling her close to him, his need to feel her growing along with his erection.

"That's nice," she replied icily as she rolled away, allowing him to keep his hands on her, but far enough to warn him to back off.

Booth regretted the words you can't the forbidding sentence once it had left his mouth. He loved Bones, and couldn't let her go trapsing off to a third world country. She didn't understand the dangers, especially for a pregnant woman. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her.

Bones could get kidnapped if she went off to Africa. She could get sold as a slave, be a mere sex onject to some warlord or tribe leader. She could get a disease. She'd be away from him. She could cheat on him, get AIDS and die. She could die of malaria, or typhoid fever. Hell, she could die of heat stroke. Too much was at risk to take her request lightly. He knew he'd pissed off the stubborn forensic scientist, but it was for her own good.

Booth lay awake, his mind on her. Praying she'd forgive him. He worried about her just getting up and walking out of his it hurt too much to think about her leaving, her walking out of his life for good.

He knew she loved him, but as easy as she adapted to love, could she adapt to life without him. He couldn't imagine life without her. With a sigh he rolled over and went to bed, trying to keep her out of his mind while remaining concious of her body position.

It had been a month since their arguement and Booth was still on stand by for the Texas case. The oppurtunity for Africa for Bones came and went and not a word more was said. There was an eerie silence between Booth and Brennan at night. He cuddled her ut she was distant. She wasn't mad, she was still in chronic pain, her stomach killing her. Instead of gaining weight in her pregnancy she rapidly began loosing weight.

It was about one o'clock in the morning and she lay beside Booth moaning as her stomach pain hit a new level.

"Bones are you okay?" Booth asked as he pulled her close, the first time in weeks he had been so close to her in bed.

"Fine, just my stomach," she grumbled against his chest drinking in his warm scent. They had been so distsnt, Booth afraid of pissing her off kept his distance. She was mad about Africa, but it blew over as quickly as it came. There was no rational reason for her to be angry, so she let the emotion go.

"Tempe, it has been a month you should see your doctor tomorrow. If it hurts so bad it brings tears to your eyes, something isn't right," Booth explained as he ran his hand back and forth over the stomach that contained his newest relative.

"It is probably just nerves," she lied hoping that this wasn't an indicator of something going wrong.

"Babe, it sounds serious. Don't put it off," he instructed her. At those words her tears fell more rapidly and harder.

"What is it worse?" he asked concern etched on his face.

"Yes, but no. What if something is wrong?" she sobbed trying to keep low, because Parker was with them at her apartment and though he was down the hall she did not want to alarm the curious child.

"We will deal with things as they come," Booth replied holding her tight as they laid back down, her lips mere inches from his. The pain before was bareable but painful, but this was a black out kind of pain that worried her. She knew, the causes of this could be as simple as an etopic pregnancy to as deadly as a miscarriage.

She cursed him. How could he deal with pain he couldn't feel. It really meant go to sleep and if this blows up in our face the mess will be dealt with in a panicked unprepared manner taking us completely by suprise. Booth would not let Bones know he was truly worried.

The woman meant everything to him, and the child she carried was a symbol of that. No woman could make him turn from mush to a hard on like she could with just a playful glance. She and only she could make him nervous like a teenager and cum in his pants like he had no control. Only she could have him standing there glaring like a pubescent teenager. Only her.

"Bones."

"Hmm."

"I'm worried." It was a whisper that left his lips and it packed a punch.

"Me too Seeley." She rarely called him Seeley, only when what she had to say was important.

Booth felt a twinge of guilt and sadness at this as he massaged her back. Perhaps had he let her choose about whether or not to go to Africa or stay, he wouldn't feel so guilty about her pain. But then, if he let her go and she still felt like this, he would not be able to cope with it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Should I continue? What direction should I take this?


	16. Chapter 16

Booth lay awak listening to the sounds of her snoring as she snuggled against him in the night, his mind on their unborn child. Quietly he stroked her belly lovingly, praying to his god that the child is okay and Bones will be too. She mumbled quietly for him to stop in her sleep and he grinned. He loved to find that perfect spot on her, and run his hands over it so it send chills and waves of goosebumps over her body.

Booth slowly stopped stroking her belly, his hands lingering on the smooth milky flesh as he drank in the reality of the situation. He was going to be a dad, again. And, Bones the woman who means the world to him is going to be the mother. He felt good about the situation, it felt just so right. He ran his long tender fingers lovingly through her hair. It took all of his energy not to kiss her as she lay peacefully beside him.

When Booth woke from his calm slumber he rolled over to find Bones still snoring, out like a light as she prawled across the bed. He silently laughed and grinned at the image of her sprawled across a king size bed, her hair a mess and snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

Noiselessly, he rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen where he found Parker eating a bowl of cereal. Booth mumbled to him to go back to bed as it was six in the morning, and then began to cook eggs for breakfast. He knew eggs would calm Brennan, that and the coffee. When breakfast was cooked to perfection, he crept back into the bedroom as she was getting up.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired as he brought her the eggs and coffee,

"Better now that there is coffee," she mumbled still grabbing her belly.

"Seriously?" he asked persistantly.

"I'm still hurting, but I don't need a doctor."

"Tempe, it is not normal what you feel. Go to the doctors if not for you than for me."

She nodded before sipping the coffee. Grumpy and groggy, she complained to Booth how she missed her real caffinated coffee instead of this mud he gave her. Booth grinned and took it in stride knowing his partner was a caffiene fiend. As she ate her eggs, Bones felt the pain in her abdomen worsening as she let out a small yelp. Booth nervous and worried looked on. He excused himself to make her an appointment and allow her to eat in peace.

Bones could tell by the look of tension in his eyes he had stayed up most of the night. She hated how they became less physical and more emotionally distant. She hated how he watched over her in his sleep worrying about her as if she was a child. With a sigh of tension, she made peace with her anger as she began sipping the ocffee wishing she could have caffiene. She was tired and hurting as she ate the eggs thankful that he had made the effort.

Sure, she got mad at him for being over protective, but deep down it is part of why she loved him. She loved that Booth was thoughtful and respectful. Every weekend morning he had made her breakfast, and respected that she was mad over Africa.

Respectful in the manner he let her keep her distance, and in the fact that he didn't try to force the physical aspect of the relationship while she was on edge about Africa, her emotions, the pregnancy, and his over protectiveness. But part of regretted the lack of touching, feeling, loving, and sex between them. Then again, she herself could have initiated an interaction between them, but his hesitation seemed to have paralyzed her.

Sure, she could sit there drinking her coffee and play the blame game with Booth, or she could get over it and take action. She, would initiate the romance between them if he was so standoffish. Bones finished her eggs and coffee and brought the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

She smiled to herself as she saw Booth clad only in his boxers, which hung low off his hips, as he stood in the living room chatting on the phone with the doctor. She found a feeling of warmth and love rush through her veins, the first time she had felt such a strong feeling toward Booth in years. The fact that he was her lover, he baby's father seem to have given him a new level, a new edge, a new cloak of sexiness.

Brennan smiled and laughed quietly to herself. When she found out she was pregnant she panicked. She was a mess and unsure about being a mother. But, after a month with Booth she found herself ready to take on the world. She could not wait to have their child and be a mother. She was practicing her parental skills with Parker, and the two were becoming rather close. Booth was always her friend, but now no one knew her better. They were not just lovers, they were best friends, soulmates, and destined for each other.

Booth ended the converstaion with an angry click as he walked over to Bones. Silently, he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her close-in to him. His lips were mere inches from hers as he looked deep into her hazel eyes with a warm, concerned look.

"The doctor will see you tomorrow," Booth announced annoyed that she could not see Bones today.

"Okay," she whispered as he took her breath away with a notorious glance.

"It will be," he muttered in her ear his warm breath tickling the sensitive flesh.

She could tell from the tone in his voice that he was trying to convince the both of them that it was going to be okay. Politely, she excused herself and went to shower. The piping hot water and steam devoured her flesh in it's waterfall. She tried to wash away the pain yet it remained. She knew Booth was dressed and playing with Parker, but she wished for some alone time. She loved having Booth there, but she did not want to worry him as the pain grew worse as the day dragged on.

She ushered him and Parker to go to the pool, claiming she was going back to bed. But, to tell the truth she was going to use the peace as time to write to take her mind idly off of the pain. She kneww that as long as Parker was there she could keep Booth's worrying to the minimum. Secretly, she smiled as Booth followed her into the bedroom. From her vantage point on the bed she grinned as he stripped down to nothing, and changed into swim trunks. She admired the view and blushed when Booth caught her mouth agape staring directly at his lucious manhood.

"Enjoy the view?" he asked voice husky and ready.

Her blush deepened as she nodded and in response he grinned. Once dressed he sat beside her and kissed her forehead. Booth could not help but admire how cute she looked in her embarassment as she hunkered down in the blanket, the only thing showing her crimson face. He smiled at her, wishing he could just take her in his arms and make love to her right there to show her how he truly felt and how truly sorry was. But there was a rift that had grown inbetween them and he dared not cross the line.

He got up to leave but turned around inhaling deeply.

"Bones," he whispered.

She turned her gaze to him and waited.

"I'm sorry, and I love you. A lot."

He turned on his heels and left her staring after him mouth agape wishing she could take him then and there, but she had already pushed him away for the day.

Booth went into the spare room Parker was occupying and found him standing in his swim trunks wainting for him. The two walked out of the apartment and to the inside pool. Booth felt the eyes of many women on him as he and his son jumped into the pool smiling full of joy. But, those eyes meant nothing to him. The eyes he wanted on him were in their apartment glued to the computer screen as they wrote a love scene in their book between Andy and his lady. Those eyes were secretly wishing that love scene was unfolding between her and Booth at that moment.

Bones fidgeted in her chair, the pent up emoption and energy getting the best of her. Part of her longed to get dressed and join the boys in the pool. But the part of her she listened to begged her to avoid him. It told her that getting close was dangerous, maybe too dangerous. She hated how over emotional she had become and the distance she had allowed to fill the space between them.

Booth and Parker splashed around in the pool as Seeley shrugged off the oggling looks he got from women. It did not phase him. In fact it only seemed to bring him down because the eyes he wanted no needed upon him were glued to a computer screen. He and Parker finished and entered the apartment. Parker went to shower and change, Booth having promised to take him to lunch before returning him to Rebecca and Booth entered her room. He found her looking hot and flustered hell even frustrated as she typed. Booth stood beside her and leaned in kissing her cheek softly.

He elicted a moan from her lips as his lips traveled to hers. Her soft lucious lips were moist as they welcomed him. He delved in deeply putting his weight behind the kiss, his hands cupping her face as their lips locked saying everything that the words between them did not.

Their lips parted and eyes met. Each was breathless as they locked eyes staring into the depths of each other's soul. His forehead pressed against hers Booth spoke:

"Hey babe." His voice was a whisper.

"Hey," her tone longing and soft as her eyes told him she wanted and needed this and him.

"I've missed you," his tone sweet and apologetic.

"Me too," her tone wanting and needing.

"I really am sorry," his tone morose and eyes melancholy.

"I know. Things just..." words failed her at that moment.

"I know...they just got... well complicated," he apologized and agreed.

"Yeah," she muttered as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his wet body towards her as she brushed his cheek lightly with her lips.

"Want to go to lunch with Parker and me," he asked as he lumbered over her grinning sheepishly.

"I'd like that," her tone was shaky but excited as her eyes lit up, the prospect of getting closer to him and his son.

"Well, I am going to get a shower unless you want to join," his grin sly, sexy, and mischevious.

"We can't Parker is here and I am still hurting too bad," she replied her tone sad and dejected.

"Well I will give you this," he grinned as he slid out og his swim trunks in front of er so that she got a full view of his firm butt as he walked into the shower. Bones grinned at the sight, feeling embarassed as she oggled him like a horny school girl who could not control herself.

Wordlessly, she arose from bed and began dressing herself. She chose a pair of torn jeans and tight fitting black lace shirt that hugged her clevage perfectly. She silently walked into the living room to find Parker sitting on the couch watching television. he was so engrossed with the hockey game he looked like his father. Parker had the same facial expressions and reactions as Booth, minus the yelling and the ocasional cuss.

Silently she sat beside Parker, observing him with a smile. It had been just over a month with Booth and she felt a close connection with his son. Parker brought out a new side of her. He and his father made her motherly and more human. The two of them brought about emotions she had long hidden, they made her feel spectacular. They made her feel more alive and taught her to embrace everything.

Booth silently dressed in a sport shirt and loose blue jeans. He walked out of the bedroom and saw Parker beside his Bones and grinned. He loved his son and Bones. The two of them and had grown close since they ebgan dating. He loved the side of her Parker brought out.

He watched as Bones got up, her back turned to him. Effortlessly he strode across the living room and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her hard against his chest as his lips rested next to her ear. Quickly yet seductively, his tongue darted out and stroked her earlobe. A chill traveled down his spine as tongue touched the warm, velvet flesh as she moaned loudly.


	17. Chapter 17

He watched as Bones got up, her back turned to him. Effortlessly he strode across the living room and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her hard against his chest as his lips rested next to her ear. Quickly yet seductively, his tongue darted out and stroked her earlobe. A chill traveled down his spine as tongue touched the warm, velvet flesh as she moaned loudly.

* * *

Bones and Booth walked out of the apartment, Parker walking between them. A grin was plastered on Bones face and Booth was watching his son as he interacted with Bones. He reached for hand as Oarker walked ahead glad to go to the Royal Diner. Bones wouldn't tell Booth but their usual meal tasted disgusting now that she was pregnant. But to keep the peace she would silently eat it.

Parker and Booth sat together in the booth, Bones sitting across from Seeley, his hand resting on her knee. Parker ordered a cheeseburger and fries, Bones ventured out and got a salad while Booth got a burger with his son. The sight of Booth acting fatherly to his son warmed Bones' heart. She knewe he was looking forward to their child and he was definately a good dad. But, that did not stop her from worrying. With her luck, he would abandon the two of them leaving her heart broken with a child she originally did not want.

Wordlessly she pushed the lettuce around on the plate, her true cravings were for him and not the food. But she knew between them there were words unspoken. Bones knew in that silence feelings were hurt and emotions were high. She tried to move on, but part of her was angry. Who was he to tell her what she could and could not do? He was not her parent or her husband. He was her lover.

If Booth wanted a say he had to ask, he did not need to forbid her. She loved him, but love only goes so far. His hand rested on her knee and his touch sent eletrical shocks through her. Yet, part of her wanted to remove it to prove a point. The point being that sometimes sorry does not fix everything. But she was so erotically charged in her pregnancy she welcomed any silent sexual advances. Besides between them there was a mutual understanding she was pissed. Tonight, she would give in to her weakness, tomorrow would always be a chance for punishment.

She ate silently and listened as Booth and Parker talked about sports. She was uninterested, her eyes fixated on Seeley's grin, his hand stroking her inner thigh, slowly working up courage as he became more daring in his touching. It was the closest they had been in over a month, and her grin told him she was not as mad as she put on. He knew Bones, and if she was so pissed she would not allow his bold under the table advances.

Bones was melting under his touch. He had caught her glaring at him with lustful apologetic eyes, as his hands lingered on her inner thigh as she began to grow wet. To avert her attention she began to nibble on lettuce and tomato. But in her mind they were in her bedroom releasing a month's worth awkwardness and built up sexual energy and tension.

But a voice in her head told her not to jump in the sack with him. Sure she loved him and could not manage with out him, but she did not want him to think all she was good for was sex. She felt since the announcment of the pregnancy all she was to do was to please him. Hell, she was still on the fence about this child. She felt she owed. All she knew is she loved him and acted on her urges to fuck. And now she was expected to have his child and be his girlfriend. She was not sure she wanted this, but part of her told her to let go and lose herself in him. So she put herself out their, listened to the voice and now was vulnerable.

She always wanted a child, but like this she was not sure. She pictured herself alone raising a child. She was not use to depending on someone. It was new and unlike anything she had ever exprienced. Bones was afraid of being betrayed. He could talk a good game and promise the world. But, would he deliver? She did not want to go through everything for him to crush her. Yet, her body betrayed her. It complied with his touch and aroused at the sight of him, even if her mind was not. Her emotions also took advantage of her body's compliance, it too did as it pleased.

It let loose a flood of emotions that she had supressed, it caused a plethora of sensations she had never had before. And, her mind did not react but the emotions just piled up and her body complied to any sexual emotions that were there. Her mind on the other hand, begged her not to comply. it begged her to think it through and not to get to attatched. Not getting attatched was her game plan for years and it worked-it was her game until this boy showed up. Her game was to be emotionally distant and not let anyone in ever since her family and life fucked her over.

Part of her mind told her not to get attatched, to be just partners with him. But the urge to hook up with him overtook her. She decided then that it must just be a good lay and nothing more. But before she could enact her plan he took her by storm. He was playing with fire. Though it was a bad habit, she just wanted to fuck him. Nothing more nothing less. But it was hard to think like this seriously when, he was stroking her inner thigh and her womanhood was growing wet and swollen with his every stroke.

Instinctively, Bones' hand flew to his inner thigh where as she stroked it her hand brushed up against his erect penis. She could tell the cloth was containing but just barely. Her mind told her to run... to not given. But the lustful, love sick look in his eyes told her more. It told her to let it go, to surrender and she would be happy. Her happiness maybe only physical or temperorary. But the pangs of depression in her beckoned her to submit along with her erotically charged mind. Plain and simple, her horniness was telling her to put her sexual apettite first and the rest would perhaps figure itself out or fall into place.

In addition, another part of her told her that the deed was done. That she and Booth could never go back to being just partners. She loved him and he her. Plus, she had been a conquest of his. She knew that partners don't fuck and they did. To go back to being partners could not happen, he would still have the memories of that sultry, hot sweaty night under her sheets. That he would never look at her with the same respect ever again if they were just partners.

Booth eyed her lustuflly, wandering what was on her mind. He knew deep inside he was moving way too fast for her. But, it had been years. He had years worth of love to share and make. He loved her plain and simple, and would never leave her. It seemed, at least to him, that with every day she was pregnant she grew sexier. He was elated she decided against adoption or abortion, but was not convinced she shared in his joy. From the empty look in her eyes, he vowed that he would make her feel the joy at all costs.

Silently they finished their meal and Parker was dropped off at home with a promise that next weekend they would go to hockey game. No words left Bones' mouth as Booth rested his hand on her inner thigh and looked over at her.

"Bones?" it was a question not a statment.

"Mm."

"What's wrong? I can feel it, see it in your eyes."

She cursed mentally at Booth and put on a brave face.

"Just hurting," it was not a lie she was hurting- she just omitted some of the truth.

"Tell me now. Do you want this?" tears were threatening in his eyes as his voice cracked while he spoke.

"I...well yeah," she sputtered uncertainly.

"Really?" he asked dubious as his eyes were never averted from the road, but he knew her too well. He could hear the hitch, the doubt in her voice.

"If I did not want to or was unsure would I do it?" answering his question with a question seemed fit.

"Would you is the real question."

"And if I did would it matter. I love you and nothing is going to change that."

"Of course it would matter. When I saw you I knew I had to have you. I knew there were no regrets and no going back. The question is did you?"

"I knew there was no going back, and I am not saying I did not love you. But a child? Seriously Seeley," her voice shook as tears welled. So many words unspoken flew out, emotions and tensions running high.

"Yes a child. I knew it was a possibility and I am manning up to it. I love you and see a future. I love children and being a father. But if that means you resenting me I am sorry but it was the chance we took."

"Yes it was a chance, but not undoable. You expect me to step into the mould you have for women. You expect me to be a mother at conception and some sort of wife to you. Well I need time to adjust and I don't believe in marriage," she raised her voice not due to hormones or pregnancy but to rage.

His grip on her leg tightened- he wanted her to give him a shot but it seemed she lied about her feelings.

"What do you want from me Bones?"

"Time. Give me a chance to get use to this. I understand we both want this to be physical, but give me a chance to get my emotions right. Don't force me into this."

The light turned red as he came to screeching hault, his eyes locked on hers. Something in his mind told him to make his move. He leaned in his lips merely inches from hers and stole a brief kiss. His body craved her, he went hard just from a kiss. He felt her body shiver as she trembled.

"See there is something." He claimed this as she trembled.

"I never denied a mutual physical attraction. I want you as bad as you want me, but I'm not sure we want the same things."

"I doubt you want me as bad as I do you," he mummbled his knuckles turning white as his hands crept a long her inner thigh.

"Really," she chuckled as his hand dipped below the waistline of her pants. He could feel the heat coming offer her anatomy, his finger stroking her wetness.

"Maybe not," he grinned but she didn't.

"Just trop trying to make me fit in to your mould. Let me be me, not some wife figure," she demanded, her voice firm and unwavering.

"Fine," he compromised knowing in his heart of hearts he would win her over in the end.

"So we are clear, no strings attatched?"

"Yes," he whispered regretfully praying to his god she would not do him wrong. But he agreed because if you love something, you must set it free. If you love someone let them go and if they come back that is true love.

Booth withdrew his hand from her skin, and grew strangely silent for him. And, Bones had no random fact or anecdote for him. The silence was worse then before. Booth had unspoken words of love and unfufilled actions. Bones had a gut feeling of guilt like she should apologize.

Unable to stand the silence he turned on the radio. The speakers of his SUV were blasting I Was MAde FOr Loving You by KISS. He could not help but think this was the case with him and Bones. The awkwardness growing as he turned and stared her in the eyes, his eyes were like that of lost puppy, he spoke.

"Bones I'm sorry," he whispered his voice uneven and cracking like a boy going through puberty.

"You seem to be saying that a lot Seeley," her tone angry.

"What do you want from me Temperance? What can I do?" His hand rested on her thigh as he squeezed her letting her know he was there.

"Take me as I come, as I am."

The rest of the ride back to her apartment was silent and awkward. Once at her home, Bones went to her room and Booth sat on the couch for a moment. He began to ponder why he was there, but he knew if he left it would speak volumes about him. He had promised he would never leave or hurt her and intended on keeping it. But, she needed her space. He got up and fumbled for his keys, and walked to the door. His hand on the handle, he contemplated leaving but something in his stomach told him yo go to her room.

He cautiously entered the room and was suprised at the sight he saw.


	18. Chapter 18

There on the bed was Temperance spread out tears in her eyes bawling. His heart ached for her, he knew he had confused and inadvertantely hurt her. He had promised not to, but was unable to keep his word. Booth swore tp himself that he had taken advatage of her somehow. She had loved him, but in the chaos of her life and his he allowed her to sway him into taking advatage of her fragile state. Sure she had claimed she was fine, but now months later, he could tell she was not.

He was silent as he sat beside her on the bed, extending his left hand to her back where it shooks as she sobbed. He wanted to say something, anything to drain the tears from those eyes but words failed him. She looked so broken, so vulnerable as he scooted behind her. He sat behind her legs spread open as he pulled her back against him hard so that her back was against his stomach, her head resting on his shoulder. As he turned his head to the side he took in her wonderful aroma and could feel the heat coming off her. Normally he'd be aroused, but a deep sadness over came him at seeing her in this state.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling the sensitive flesh as she shivered.

All he got in response was a sob. Her posture loosened and her hand on his leg went slack. She seemed beyond saving, hopeless. He wasn't giving in, his hands ran through caramel hair as he pulled her close, his left hand slung tightly around her waist as he held her fragile body up. He could not believe this was who she was when he wasn't looking, watching.

"Tempe," his voice was pleading as he turned her in his arms, cupping her face in his hands.

The tears stopped as she wiped the remainder from her eyes. She looked in his eyes and saw a world of hurt that just made her feel guilty. She knew things that were worth having did not come easy, but why did she have to hurt him in the process...

"Sorry," she mumbled her eyes avoiding his, she did not want to see the hurt anymore.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Don't be. I put to much on you. We both made some mistakes, but me more than you," he said calmly.

She did not say a word, not believing it was his fault at all, but to show her appretitation she straddled his lap and leaned inclose where he moaned into the kiss. His fingers digging into the only thing she wore a silk robe. Her hands hung loosley around his neck, as the kiss became something more. Something deeper filled with passion and anger as she bit down hard on his lip, and he flipped her over so he lay on top of her, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and his tongue in her mouth.

Their lips parted gasping for air as Booth pushed back uncertain this was happening to him, to them. Bones could sense his hesitation, and could not blame them. So much arguing so much doubting there was bound to be hesitation. But, since the pregnancy she craved him, but their disagreements only pushed a wedge in their relationship. He withrdrew from her airing on the side of caution, and was suprised when she spoke.

"Don't" her voice was raspy and sultry as she pleaded with him.

Booth wanted to leave- he did not want her to have regrets again. Yet, something told him it was okay, that she wanted sex, nothing more nothing less. It wasn't forced as his lips ravaged her, his hands angry as they stole touches at her. Nothing compared to the fury in which she ripped the buttons off his shirt and quickly discarded it to find beads of sweat pouring down his toned abs.

He was powerless to her words and began to become bolder. His teeth sinking into tjhe flesh of the back of her neck as he kissed. He flipped her over his hand going for the sash on her robe, but before he could make his move she made haste of freeing his arousal from the jeans and boxers. She was devouring him as his hand shakily untied her robe. In front of him she lay spread out, he firm breasts perky and velvety. Her toned stomach flat and taught, her womanhood dripping and swollen, beckoneing him. Her legs shapely and strong wrapped around his bare torso.

His rough, unsteady hands roamed every inch of her smooth, cream skin. He could feeel her tremble in his arms as he held her, her wetness grinding up against his torso was enough to make him loose control right left hand clenched his butt firmly, her right wrapped around his neck tightly to steady her. Booth took the nub of her nipple into his fingers as he ran his fingers over her. He took her nipple in his mouth teasing it with his tongue. Her mouth was sucking on a soft spot between his neck and collarbone her teeth slightly digging into his flesh so the sanguine liquid filled her mouth.

Breathless he postioned himself over her wetness and plunged deep inside her, eliciting a deep throaty moan from her. He began grinding against her, his hips moving rythmatically with hers as he pushed on, pushed , her nails ravaged his skin digging deeper as he went deeper. He pushed inside her, her muscles clenching and unclenching around his throbbing manhood. Each move made him more aroused as he drank her in unable to get enough of her. He tried to pull out to adjust, but her muscles tightened, as she refused to let him leave her so he pushed deeper as she pulled him onto her hard. His lips were on hers, panting sweatily as he held on tight as he came inside her. She called for him as she climaxed, the two of them erupting simultaneously.

There was nothing left for them to do accept fall in each other's arms breathlessly. Seeley gave her space as he rolled to the other side of the bed. His mind began to wonder as they had fit together so perfectly. He had to admit, guiltly, that she was amazing in the sack. He could see her figure begin to move out of the corner of his eye and rolled over. He watched as she moved up and down her body heaving a sigh as she sobbed. He slid over to her on the bed and postioned himself behind her, spooning her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered as his long fingers ran through her hair.

"Mmm," she mumbled between sobs, she loved him and felt so vulnerable and was in so much pain. He knew she loved him, but still felt dejected at her desire for him to turn down his intensity, but then he remembered this was new to her.

He laid close to her, her legs spread so he could ffeel a wetness between her.

"Bones."

She turned over and gazed into his eyes.

"You're wet," he muttered huskily.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," his husky yet raspy voice confused.

"I think I'd know."

Booth yanked back the covers and nearly screamed at the sight.


	19. Chapter 19

Booth yanked back the covers and nearly screamed at the sight.

* * *

He saw Temperance laying, sticky sanguine liquid covering her toned, muscular legs. She was bleeding and he could see the pain in her eyes as she laid there bawling. He felt his heart cease to beat, his breath shallow and his body tense. Was she okay? Brennan looked down and her eyes widened in shock.

"Are you okay?' he asked his voice cracking in shock as he searched desperately for his boxers and began to dress as he located her clothes to dress her.

"I don't know," she sobbed clutching her stomach as she slid into clothes, her body shaking.

"Let me take you to the doctor," he begged buttoning up his shirt as he helped her stand up.

"I'm fine." It was a blatant lie and they both knew it.

"Then prove it and go to a doctor," his tone was even and demanding.

The tears flowed at his demanded as the pain worsened.

"You'll be fine," he whispered holding her hand as they walked out to the SUV.

Her face showed obvious signs pain as her face paled and her hand fgrasped his tightly.

"It could be anything," her voice was small, weak as she tried to convince herself it was nothing, but her body told her otherwise.

"I mean worst case cenario it is high risk pregnancy, right?" Booth questioned and immediately regreted it as the tears now began to flood her eyes like waterfalls.

"It could be anything. With the pain it could be an etopic pregnancy which will make my high risk pregnancy tricky, or it could be worse," her voice trailed off as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Like what?" his voice pleading and sad as he turned to face at the red light.

She gulped and then responded: "A miscarriage, and given the damage done from my past I'm at a high risk."

"I love you no matter what. And, we will make it through this. I promise," Booth vowed as he clasped her hand in his and ran his fingers over hers.

"I was so unsure about this child and now...now I'd give anything to be certain it will make it. I'm a horrible person," she sobbed louder and harder at this, pulling away from his touch.

"If you were horrible would I love you? Would I have a child with you? Would I allow us to be parents?" Booth questioned his hand coming down to rest on her thigh as he gave her squeeze, blood seeping through her jeans.

"Maybe, you don't tru who you love."

"Well I do. If you were horrible I would not let my son around you. Trust me," he pleaded as he tried to hide his concern and his blood soaked hand.

He noticed her hands moved up to her stomach as she looked him in the eye.

"You don't think I'm horrible for doubting this baby?"

"No Tempe. I was shocked about Parker and I am ashamed to admit it but at first I was unsure. But I realized that god or in your case the universe had a plan. That plan was for me to man up and teach a new life. If I couldn't do it or wasn't fit to then I wouldn't have ended up with Rebecca. And this time I would not have been blessed with you."

"Yes, but I'm the mother. You are suppose to accept your children no matter what. Be a mother at conception," she sobbed.

"So, it took you awhile to adjust. Sometimes the unknown or planned scares us and we doubt it. Especially when someone pushes you into accpeting it. I'm sorry."

"For what? You did not make me bleed and cause these pain both physical and mental."

"I hate this. I'm worried for you and the baby," his voice was cracking as he parked and pushed the tears out of his eyes.

"C'mon."

He helped her out of the SUV and brought a wheelchair to her and rolled her into the hospital. He demanded from the nurse that she be seen right away. But, as luck would have it no one could. She was next in-line all of her information was taken and she sat beside Booth silently sobbing. He rested his hand on her knee and gave it a comforting squeeze before placing a whisper of kiss on her lips.

"It will be fine," he whispered softly.

"And if not?" she questioned sadly as she wiped the tears.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it, but it wont'."

He felt her head fall against his shoulder as she wiped her tears on his shirt. Booth took her in his arms and held her close.

"How is the pain?" he asked stroking her hair behind her ear.

"Steady. I'm still bleeding."

"Son of a bitch," he mumbled as he tried to keep his composure.

Seconds later they were rushed into a hospital where the nurse promised a doctor was on her way. Booth turned as Bones stripped and changed into the gown they provided her, blood staining the floor.

"You can look now. And it isn't like you haven't seen me naked. Hell, we just finished sex," she said.

"I know it is a respect thing. And can you keep it down please. No one needs to know we were having sex," he whispered harshly.

"Why are you embarassed?" she grinned.

"No. I don't want people to think of you like that."

Just then, the door creeped open and the doctor appeared. The woman grimaced at the sight of Bones as she examined her.

"How long has the pain been going on?" she asked Bones.

"A month? But, it has been really bad all day."

"When did you start bleeding?" the woman asked the crying forensic scientist.

"About thirty minutes ago."

"I need to do an ultrsound to confirm my suspicions. But from your chart I can see your doctor has explained you are at high risk. Due to your past trama, abortions and weight loss you need to understand the risks."

"Just as I suspected Dr. Brennan. You..."


	20. Chapter 20

"You miscarried. I am sorry Dr. Brennan."

She was strong no tears fell when the news broke. But, Booth was crushed and the tears flowed. The doctor continued to speak to her, but she could not hear. Her baby gone. Had she known this, she'd never have been in doubt. If she could just turn back the clock.

"Tempe, you okay?" Booth asked when the doctor had left.

She remaind silent and just stared straight ahead bawling. She was not fit to be a mother, and this was the universe's way of telling her so.

"No. It is not fair. Just take me home," she cried into his shoulder.

"I can't they are keeping you over night," his voice was solemn and broken as he held her.

Tears falling she spoke: "Don't leave me."

He could tell she was asking him not to leave her alon or leave her period.

"I'm here," his voice was whisper as he kissed her forehead.

"How are we going to tell Parker?" she asked her heart broken and afraid of breaking Parker's too.

"We will think of something." His voice steady and con fident.

"Or...we could try to get pregnant soon," her voice was miniature, miniscule as she spoke.

"We could," he grinned as his hands roamed her back.

They couple remaind in a state of semi-silence as the doctors came in and out giving her medicines and running tests to determine if any reproductive damage had been done. When the bleeding ceased the nurse brought her a change of gowns. Booth helped her up and into the gown. She seemed so fragile, so broken.

"You know I love you," his voice soft and as welcoming as his embrace.

"I know...I love you too."

"It will be okay."

"No it won't. But I'm not giving up on a child. Not on us, I won't give up," she vowed tears staining her cheek.

"Good because I'm not letting you go."

She laid down silently on the bed. Once she fell asleep he moved to the edge of her bed. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her tight to him. She moaned, wrapping him around her, needing to feel the warmth of someone in her mask of lonliness. She felt empty, broken. A shell of her former self, but at least she had Booth.

"I love you," he whispered to her as he gently brushed the hair from her face. Silently, he laid a gentle kiss on her lips, lingering as his eyes met her opening eyes.

"I love you," she mumbled back, snuggling back up to him.

His hands instantly traveled to her face as he brought her head to his. The kiss was rushed and quick at first, but grew slow and passionate. Bones let out a throaty moan as his tongue slid across her lips. She could sense his eyes burning a hole in hers so she opened them. His tongue collided with hers as she sucked on it. Another moan passed through her lips. Reluctantly, Bones broke the as she turned her head and kissed his ar head in his lap. He patted her head lovingly and began running his fingers through her hair.

"I know you wanted this, but maybe it is a sign that we need to slow down," his voice was hoarse and downcast.

"No, it is not. We do not need to slow down. Booth we have been friends for years. We are way past the first few date awkwardness. There is no need for seperate bedrooms or no sex. Our friendship got us past the awkward, are they crazy stage," she explained calmly.

"Fine. I just do not want to scare you or screw this up," he replied before lightly kissing her forehead.

"You won't."

He grinned sexily and began to massage her shoulders. She moaned deeply as she adjusted herself under the pressure of his hands.

"That feels great," she all but moaned as she turned her head and kissed his arm.

"Good. Now relax and go to sleep. It will be okay I promise."

"Seeley?"

"Yes."

"Do you still want to have a child with me?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Because, when I can, I want to try. Even after everything?"

"I love you more, because of your doubts. It means you have a mind of your own. A beautiful mind."

She blushed a deep crimson and felt her muscles begin to loosen. She could feel the tension vanish, but the sadness and reality of it all begin to set in.

"Stop," Booth demanded.

"What?"

"Stop, I can see in your eyes, that your mind is running. Just don't think and act."

So, she acted. She sat bolt upright, one hand clunching her stomach, tears down her face, and leaned in and resumed their passionate kiss. Booth was shocked, but kissed her back deeply, passionately. His hands ran through her long auburn-carmel hair. She moaned deeply pressing her tongue in his mouth. He gave it a little suck as he tried to plunge his tongue just under hers. They broke apart, gasping for air.

She had lips like drugs, lips like morphine and he could not do enough or get enough of them. He loved her, and if she had been able to he would have his way with her, sleep with her right there in the hospital. But, they could not and he respected her too much to do that anyway. He told his growing arousal to go away. But, he could not stop himself or get her out of his mind. Temperance had the same problem, he was driving her mad. She was growing wet from his mere touch, and the kissing and the loving and the talk of getting pregnant again was just fuel to the fire. He had her at I love you.

She looked over at him with a grin. His arms around her waist, her head on his shoulder, and she was sold. He grinned back at her, eyeing her up and down. He could feel his erection growing, and crossed his legs to hide it from her.

"You don't have to hide it from me," she whispered sleepily, resting a toned leg over his, her fingers resting on his inner thigh.

"It is embarassing," he whispered covering up again as he untangeled his legs from hers.

"You can be yourself around me," she smiled rolling over to face him.

Booth slunk down in the hospital bed so that he was lying beside her on the edge of the bed. His arms around her waist, hers around his neck as she rested her head in the nape of his neck.

"I love this," he held her tight trying to protect her from the reality of losing her baby.

"Yeah. I wish we could be home. Still in bed, you wrapped around me. Back when things were...when I was..." tears were welling in her eyes as he held her tighter.

"It is okay. We will have a child soon. I know it isn't the same, but we can't turn back. I promise it will be fine."

"But, what if I can't get pregnant. With the past damage, and the doctor she said I might have more," her tone was concerned and fearful as she looked into his eyes.

"It won't come to it," he sounded confident.

"But, but what if..."

"If you think negatively then bad things happen," his voice was calm and steady even though his hands shook and inside he had the same fears.

"Don't lie to me Seeley. I can see the fear in your eyes."

"Fine- I'm worried, but we can't change this or go back in time. Nothing could prevent this. It is just life. We will get pregnant again," he vowed turning from her as he wiped the tesrs from his eyes. He could not let her see him like this, even if he loved her.

"Don't hide yourself from me. This is a grieving process we need to go through together," she stated and for the first time in this relationship she was using her rational mind. She was not letting herself be upset about the past or the unknown. Sure it was unhealthy and against Booth's desires, but it was how she coped.

"I'm fine babe," his voice was shaky and tearful.

"And I couldn't lie to you, Tempe. Never."

A devious look appeared in her eyes as she kissed his lips lightly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then time for a little truth or dare," she grinned and he chuckled.


	21. Chapter 21

"Fine," he agreed eagerly clasping her hand in his.

"You go first," her tone was demanding. If he could read her mind, he would see how much she needed this welcomed distraction. But, Booth could read her mind via her eyes, and he was glad to be of help. He could see the hurt, the pain, the need in her eyes. He was certain in his eyes was the same look mixed with a wanting look of sexual desire, but he knew even if things were different for them he needed to put her first.

"Okay. Truth," he offered.

"Chicken," she teased in jest before she continued, "What were you thinking when I told you I was pregnant?"

"That's easy. I was thinking I was the luckiest man in the world. I was having a baby with the only woman I truly ever loved, and she is so smart, so sexy, and would make such a great mother."

"Dare Booth," she replied her face flush with embarassment, but his words they created a heat. In the pit of her stomach there was a pain, but a good pain. A pain of desire, and then there was wetness and not just due to bleeding.

"I dare you to open up to me, to trust me completely without holding anything back." He meant he said as he looked her dead in the eye. "Okay." It was just one word, one simple word, but it meant the world to him. "What do you want to know?' she asked her tone loving as she disregarded the game for now. "Anything, everything." "I know this much, I love you so much it hurts. Everytime I see you my desire for you, my need for you grows stronger and stronger."

Booth looked at her completely enamored. These words made him the happiest man in the world, and he wanted nothing more than to take her right there and prove it.

"I...wow..." He stammered as he kissed her hand. Laying there in the hospital bed with her, he had all of his dreams confirmed.'Back to the game? I chose dare." "Hmm what to do what to do... I dare you to love me unconditionally. No matter what." "Bones, that isn't much of dare since I already do." "Then I dare you to stay with me, whether I am rendered fertile or not."

"You really think I'd leave you, just for that? Even if you can't give me children you give me so much, so much more."

"I promise to slow things down between us. But promise me this, you will give a child another chance if you can," he offered.

"Of course. I've been dreaming of that for years."

"Tell me how long."

"Since our first undercover operation. Since you were Tony.''

"I got you beat. I've wanted it since I first laid eyes on yous," he congradulated himself for winning.  
"That's when I knew I loved you."

"What makes you love me?" he had to know. "You are the best I've ever had. You are the nicest, sexiest person. And, you love me. Plus the sex is unrivaled." "Good to know," he grinned kissing her neck. He loved making marks on her with his mouth, it was all his to do with it as he pleased. He would love her with his mouth.

"I was nervous about us." "Why, Bones?" "Because I suck at relationships. And sex has always been so painful for me, and I did not want to hurt for you, for us." "Bones, you should get checked by the doctor. Sex is suppose to feel good, not painful." "I did and they said there was nothing they could to do. Too much damage, too much trama." At these words his heart ached. He had been hurting her all along just... just to get off. "I'll find the best there is. Something has to be able to work." "There is something they could try, but they said it would render me infertile." "So you care more about another life than you do for you own?"

"I only care because you want children," she cried, the tears falling. "Not at this price Bones. How could you think, I'd put that over you? Without you my life is... meaningless." He replied holding her up against throbbing body, and she could feel his shift pulsating against her as her body vibrated. '' I didn't. I just... I don;t know. Love is stronger than pain, and I'd rather feel your love than my pain." Booth shook his head wanting argue, but it wasn't the time or the place.

"Just know that I love you," Booth begged of her. "I do."

Before he could responded the doctor came to check on her. And, by the looks of things she wasn't doing so well as the pain within her grew. The doctor order pain medication, and soon Bones was in a pain free state. He wanted to succumb to sleep and join her, but he needed to protect her, to hold her. He sat there lovingly and watched her sleep drinking in her aroma. Before long it was morning and they were discharged. Neither of them wanted to go to work, so Booth called out which he rarely did. Bones called Cam and arranged to work the night shift as they were in-between cases. Once back in her apartment she hopped in the shower, and he changed the bedding praying to put it all behind him. When she stepped out of the bathroom she found him sleeping on top of a fresh clean blanket it his boxers. Her eyes ran over his body and she wanted him, right then.

But, the doctor had told her she had to wait. so she settled for lying beside him wrapped in his arms. What Bones did not know is Booth had told the doctor of her pain, and they were devising a plan to help her while keeping her fertility if possible. Which Booth knew she was lucky to have. The doctor had told him there was so much damage that she was lucky she had gotten pregnant to begin with. He hid the piece of information from her. He could not stand the look of twerror that would be plastered on her face.


	22. Chapter 22

Booth woke up from his slumber refreshed. When he opened his eyes it was her that greeted him with open arms and lips. She was his everything, and she was oblivious to that. She was his night an day, and without her his world was thrown into an endless oblivion. But for now, he was fine with just waking up to a hug and a nice kiss. It killed him inside as he studied her appearance- he could tell she was just as sad as he was. And, the truth was it killed him inside to see her like that.

In Bones eyes was a gleam that had once only lingered in her soul. It was a mixture of shame, failure, and disappointment. To see it in her eyes was alarming as she once a proud, confident creature. But, there was also a wanting gleam in her eyes. A glimmer of hope and love for the future. Something that Booth was happy to finally see in her calm, collected exterior.

After a few minutes Bones had busied herself with case files she had brought home. She was unable to bring herself to truly converse or look at Booth. It was just too painful, and she saw much of that pain reflected in his eyes and his smile...two things that use to bring her so much joy was a source for a deep sadness. She turned her attention to seemingly mundane task- studying x-rays from their latest victim.

She and the squint squad had yet to determine the exact cause of death. But, the body had nearly every bone cracked or broken and then the body was fed through some sort of shredder. Or so it appeared. All she truly knew is that this person's untimely demise had been long and painful.

Sensing the need for Bones to have personal space and gain her compusre Booth went into the living room where he flipped on Sports Center. He watched highlights to the games he had missed while he was in the hospital with Bones. He knew if he had mentioned the games she would have ushered him to leave, but he could not.

Missing a stupid game was a small price for Bones, especially when she needed someone...someone to lean on or cry on. He wished she would not clam up as she was doing, but he knew the situation was too delicate to push further at the moment. He knew in their game of truth or dare she had not lied, She would open up, but for now he knew... he knew she needed time to let the truth, the reality, the horror of their situation to sink in. She was his reason to live, and that too had to sink in.

Booth felt a deep sadness at the loss of a child as well. He could empathize with how bones felt, but to say he was equally as affected he did not know- he felt it hurt her more because their child was growing inside of her not him. He sighed watching the highlights finding it difficult to pay attention or focus on anything. He did not know how Bones was able to read the case files.

Effortlessly, he got up and trodded along the soft floor to her room. He lingered at the door watching her read. She looked sexy as she sat on her bed bundled up in a puffy, fluffy errycloth robe. She wore his baggy clothes. Her hair was a mess and not a trace of make-up was on her face. She rarely let him see her like this, it was a sign though.

A sign that she was letting her guard down some. Letting him in and see the real her. He knew she was self-concious when she looked like this, but he could not see why. As far as he was concerned, she looked sexy like that. She looked like the sexiest woman he'd ever seen. He knew if she had caught him staring she'd change so he cleared his throat to get her attention, and when she turned to face him he could see she had not been reading as there were tear stains streaming down her face.

"What Booth?" she inquired her tone soft and so very, very desperate.

"Can I hold you?" he asked approaching her bed.

She did not speak. No words were needed, her look set it all. It begged him to please hold her and he did. He scooted behind her and held her as she fell back hard against his care chest. He held her tight, his thumbs brushing away her tears. He loved her and together they weeped for their lost. A nagging feeling in the pit of stomach told him this was God's way of making them pay for his heavenly sins. It was the religious part of him. But, the rational part of him told him if that was the truth then Bones was right about her views on god. Because no god would take away their unborn unchild for a few heavenly sins. If that was the cas then Bones was heavenly sin he'd commit it until the day he died.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?" he asked before kissing her neck lightly by brushing his lips gently against the carefully sensitive flesh.

"Do you think this is a sign from the universe to stop this? That we can't or we shouldn't have children..." The tears fell freely now as she all but outright bawled like a baby.

"No I don't. I think it was an accident. I think if it was any it was a sign that we could stick together and maybe wait for a child. I think that what doesn't kill us makes us stronger, and that when we come through this we'll be stronger than anyone could ever imagine. I think it is a sign that if we stay together we love each other and deserve each other. That is what I think Bones."

"Booth I don't want to go back to the Jeffersonian and have to explain..."

"You don't. Take the time off...as much as you need, and if you can't tell anyone I will. "

"You'd do that for me?"

"Babe, I'd do anything for you."

"What is Sweets going to say when he finds out the truth about us, and then when he finds out I lst our baby?"

"He will say something that will piss us both off and make us question his abilities like we always do. But, he will also give us insight and teach us to cope with our loss. He will prove to you like I am trying to that it is not your fault or mine. It just happens. He also won't be suprised by us."

"Why?"

"Everyone has thought we've been together since day one. Don't you notice that when we visit suspects or victim's families they always assume we are together. It is because we belong together."

She chuckled and fell against him again, allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder as he whispered sweet nothings to her.

"It is true."

She did not believe that it was fate or a mtter of belonning together, but she still found a strange comfort and solace in his words. They seemed to relax her and make her momentarily forget her situation- their situation- and the pain associated with it. She loved him until it had hurt, and then she loved him more. But to tell the truth she was afraid. Afraid he'd hirt her and leave her. And more so afraid of opening up about their loss as she feared it'd be too much of burden for him. But little did she know he was already baring that burden. And if he could, he'd steal away her pain. he'd take it so all she could feel was the good, and he'd bare her pain with a smile because as long as he had her he felt the good.


	23. Chapter 23

Morning came far too early for Booth. he had allowed himself to sleep through his alotted work out time, and now it was time to shower. With a sigh, he dis0entangled their bodies, and headed for the shower, unable to wipe her from his mind. All he could think about was her touch, her raw sensual body. Her amazing brain, her amazing heart. But, he would not allow himself to be aroused, he couldn't stand the thought of the depression she was facing and he was too. However, it had a more profound impact upon her.

As he sat at his desk that morning he kept glaring over at his phone hoping she would call, and when she did not Booth was heart broken. He drummed his fingers impatiently on his desk, a sullen look plastered upon his face. He was certain Hacker would notice the look, and he did.

"Agent Booth?"

"Yeah," he replied not wanting to have this conversation with Hacker.

"What is wrong?"

"My girlfriend lost our child." More silence and awkwardness ensued.

"Sorry to hear, are you sure you don't want the day off?"

"Positive, no use in dwelling on it."

The truth be told he was dwelling on it, but he could not bare to sit there with Bones and cry all day. He was not sure he could see her like that without dying a little inside. Around three he got a call of a decomposing body found in an abandonned house. A grin came to his lips as he thought of Bones. He wondered how he was going to work this without her.

When Seeley arrived at the crime scene he found Cam there with a bunch of squints.

"Seeley where is Temperance?" Cam asked.

"She is taking some personal time off."

"Is everything okay?" she inquired her tone sincere.

"Of course why do you ask?" he asked not trying to sound too defensive.

"Because you've got that look Seeley. I know that look."

"She lost the baby. But don't say anything."

"I am sorr. I really am. How are you coping with it?"

"I'm not. I don't know what to do or say to make it okay."

"Nothing will make it okay. You both need to just grieve. Just let her know to take as much time as she needs, Wendel will do fine. And, I sugest you take some time as well Seeley because you look like hell."

"Thanks," he muttered as he stood over Wendel, who was barking orders to the FBI forensic team.

"Do you mind not standing over me, it is making me kind of nervous?" Wendel offered to Booth.

"Sorry a habit with Bones. So what do we got?"

"A male caucasion, in his twenties. I won't be able to determine death until we clear away all of the flesh, but it looks like he took a shot to the cranium with .22," Wendel offered, hoping for the mangeled bodies sake that the.22 had come to end his life before the unspeakable was done.

"Where is Dr. Brennan anyway?" Wendel inquired his tone showing nothing but concern for the doctor who had gotten him his scholarship back.

"She's... sick?" Booth offered.

"Ah, the baby getting the best of her?"

"Something like that," Booth mumbled into the cool air.

"Looks like she has been keeping you up. You look like hell."

"Gee thanks, you look wondeful too," Booth teased and the squint grinned as he considered Booth a friend and a mentor in life. Was his horror and disappointment so prominately displayed on his face that even Wendel, who seen less frequently in comparison to the others,, could pick up on it? He began to wonder if Sweets would pick up on it when he went to his session with Bones when she got back. he also pondered if Sweets would be able to pick up on it before hand, when he sought advice from the 'doctor'.

After clearing the crime scene, Booth was back in his office which seemed more like a prison cell to him than anything else. He poured over the evidence, which was not much. There was bloodied bits of glass fragments, food wrappers, condom wrappers, rusty nails, and other trash one would expect to find in abandonned house turned teenage hangout. He could not help but wonder what Bones would think.

Unable to escape his thoughts, Booth drove to the Jeffersonian where he collected the rest of the xrays and photos. He brought the pictures of evidence, the crime scene, the xrays, and the pictures of the bodies to Bones' home with him. He had an inkling that she'd be ggrateful for the distraction, and she was. When he arrived, he found her still lying in bed, her eyes bloodshot and her face tear stained.

"Hey," his voice was shaky as he sat beside her and instantly took her in his arms.

"Hi," she seemed so small as she leaned against him.

"Do you feel as bad as you lok?" he offered hoping she did not.

"Mhmm. And you don't look like Prince Charming yourself," she shot back, and he grinned she had got a refrence..well sort of.

"I know. Don't feel good either. It just sucks, Bones."

"It does."

"I brought you case files on our newest case, so you could have a distraction if you want to."

"Thank you Booth, but I'm not up to it yet. I'll look over it later," she offered a deep sadness oozing in her voice.

"You don't have to. Wendel is filling in for you, he asked about you and I told him you were sick. He said feel better soon," Booth offered hoping that the fact that Wendel was stepping up to the plate would calm her nerves.

"Good."

Booth was not sure how many hours went by, but he had sat with Bones in his arms the pair of them crying until it was dark out. Booth felt a deep heartache for Bones. He knew, how she had felt responsible for the miscarriage. He also knew she worried about how Parker would take the news, but he knew his son would be okay in the long run, it was Bones who was concern.

Her depression was reaching an unhealthy level as she refused to get out of bed for anything but showering and using the bathroom. Even he could not convince her to get up or to eat. If she did not change soon, he was going to have to involve Sweets and he prayed that if he threatened her with Sweets before hand she would comply. but, something inside told him this was not going to be that simple for either of them.


	24. Chapter 24

Her depression was reaching an unhealthy level as she refused to get out of bed for anything but showering and using the bathroom. Even he could not convince her to get up or to eat. If she did not change soon, he was going to have to involve Sweets and he prayed that if he threatened her with Sweets before hand she would comply. but, something inside told him this was not going to be that simple for either of them.

* * *

It was two weeks later, and still no Bones at work. Booth had grown use to working with Wendell, but he missed his Bones. He missed her awkward demeanor, their inside jokes, and her touch. Wendell was thorough, but no one could handle human remains like his Bones. He missed his best friend, his lover. The two of them had not shared a passionate kiss or anything romantic since that night, not that it bothered Booth. The part that bothered him is that she nor he could move on emotionally.

No one knew the truth of what had happened that fateful night. But, everyone knew something...something drastic had happened as it was clearly etched on Booth's face. The other indicator was that Bones was absent. Anything that would keep her from her job was serious, and her friends knew it.

But this Sunday, Booth sat in the guest bedroom in Bones's house where he had been sleeping for the past two weeks- ever since it had happened. He amused himself with the television, trying desperately to find the strength for both of them to over come this. He loved her, had to have her. But could not allow her to bare the burden, the pain all by her lonesome. Somewhere, maybe from his god, Booth found the strength to go to her room. He wanted to ask her, needed to ask her how she seriously was.

He stood in the door frame and watched as he chest heaved up and down with every breath, her eyes firmly shut. She was sleeping and looked angelic. Silently, he stalked across the room and sat on the edge of her bed. It only took a moment for her cat reflexes to wake her up because they sensed a person intruding on her slumber. "Booth?" he tone was sleepy and weary.

"Yes Bones," he grinned as she covered up her delicately clothed figure with a blanket in an embarassed manner that brought a sense of joy over him as he admired how cute it was.

"What's the matter?" her tone now frantic and worried as she scanned his face for some sign to panic.

'I'm worried about you. How are you?" his tone was equally as worried, but there was a hint of determination in it as he refused to back down.

''I'm fine," she lied as the tear stains on her face contridicted her words.

"No really," he replied firmly.

"I am hurt, but I need to get over it. Need to go back to work tomorrow," her tone was flustered and a mix of emotions swirled around her.

"You have every reason to be hurt. We lost something special. And tomorrow we will face it together, tell everyone together. The pain is not your sole burden," he offered his tone almost apologetic for the pain she had to endure.

"It is not just that. I don't know if I can even gtet pregnant again. And if I can't...then you might...leave me," she admitted through tears.

"I would never, ever leave you. I love you more than life itself. More than words could describe. We together will find if you can get pregnant again. We are in this together and I am in it for the long haul. If we can't have a child of our own we could adopt or take foster children. To save kids from the life you had to endure," Booth offered as he drew her body close to his and held her as he rocked her against him- her tearful face burried in his bare chest.

She could not find words to reply to him, so she just cried against his chest. She knew he loved her, but part of her doubted he would stay. But, the more he said it, the more she began to believe it.

"It just isn't fair," she cried against him.

"I know, but sometimes life isn't fair," he replied his voice cracking as a few tears of his own fell from his soft chocolate brown eyes.

"I just wonder if I hadn't doubted it would the child still be alive?" she voiced her fears as she held back tears.

"It would not have mattered. It was god or the universe's doing. Nothing we could have done would have changed that," he offered praying she would stop beating up herself up over this.

To his suprise, she just nodded accepting his word as he held her close. His arm muscles flexed as rocked her, her face burried in his pectorals. A good hour later, she was all cried out as she laid beside him in his arms on her bed.

"Thank you Booth," she whispered and he nodded in agreement before swiftly stooping down to kiss her forehead, his lips lingering ever so slightly. All cried out she clung desperately to his body and as his lips brushed her forehead she once again felt that old familiar wave of euphoria crashing down upon her feeling like ecstacy. She was almost certain he could feel it to for his lips lingered there just a moment longer than they should have. Even in the wake of such sadness Booth knew his love for her was strong, and that he just had to prove it to her, to convince her that love true love conquered everything.

Boldly, his lips moved lower and captured hers in a small yet passionate kiss that gave her a glimpse into his loving soul. This time his lips did not linger, and he broke the kiss by getting up. He wanted to leave her on a positive note, but he and she both craved more.


	25. Chapter 25

"Thank you Booth," she whispered and he nodded in agreement before swiftly stooping down to kiss her forehead, his lips lingering ever so slightly. All cried out she clung desperately to his body and as his lips brushed her forehead she once again felt that old familiar wave of euphoria crashing down upon her feeling like ecstacy. She was almost certain he could feel it to for his lips lingered there just a moment longer than they should have. Even in the wake of such sadness Booth knew his love for her was strong, and that he just had to prove it to her, to convince her that love true love conquered everything.

Boldly, his lips moved lower and captured hers in a small yet passionate kiss that gave her a glimpse into his loving soul. This time his lips did not linger, and he broke the kiss by getting up. He wanted to leave her on a positive note, but he and she both craved more.

* * *

As he began walking away, Bones came after him.

"Seeley," she whispered as he walked away.

Sensing a deep wanting, needing in her tone he turned to her.

"Yes, Bones," he offered waggling his eyebrows suggestively which he knew always made her laugh.

"Why is it that I am so abysmal after loosing something I never had?" she offered pulling him back to her bedroom.

"Because, you are human and you are caring. It was a life lost, an oppurtunity gone, and a love you had from bonding gone," Booth explained patiently as he watched her expression.

Her lips looked ever so succlent in the light as she shifted her body weight uneasily. He towered over her his arms engulfing her in hug as his eyes locked on hers. And for that moment they were the only two people in the world. Booth wanted her to know his world begins and ends with her, and his eyes conveyed his feelings to her as she stood there breathless, wordless, and in love.

"But logically I should not be missing and this upset about something I never had," Bones explained with huff, but she had never felt so loved then she did in that moemnt in his arms.

"With matters of the heart, it is never logical. Ever," Booth offered as he stepped closer bridging the gap between them and moving his hands on either side of her face.

In one fluid moment Booth's lips were kissing the tears from her eyes, and he began to wonder if she'd still love him if he couldn't drain the tears that fell from those gorgeous eyes. But, of course he knew she'd stay- she simply had to and he knew she simply would. He withdrew his lips from her face and waited for her to speak.

"I love you Booth," she whispered to him in the rare moment of solace for the first time since 'it' happened.

"I love you too Bones," he whispered as he drew her close, their lips mere inches apart as he hugged her tight.

"Booth I am coming back to work tomorrow," she responded cheerfully.

"Really?"

"Yes." Silence passed as Booth stood uneasily unsure of what to do next.

"I'll be going now," Booth said before turning to leave. And there Bones stood watching her love walk away. She needed to find inside her a voice that had long since died inside.

"Booth wait," she pleaded with him.

"Yes," he turned a grin on his face that she was showing some sort of life. That he knew when tomorrow came they could face it together, the way it was meant to be.

"Why are you leaving?" she sounded offended and almost hurt.

"I have been giving you your space to grieve freely," he responded.

"Well don't. I know I have been distant since that night, but it doesn't mean I don't want you here. I love you and love being with you. So please stay," she offered in a chipper mood in a tone that was strangely eerie compared to the complacent mood she had been in.

"I'll stay for you," he grinned as he followed her into the bedroom sitting down beside her on the bed.

He sat beside her as she allowed her body to rest up against his lovingly.

"I want to see a doctor as soon as possible to find if I can... we can...have children," she gulped knowing the results of this could be hard and trying for them.

"Whatever you want. I am there to support you one hundred percent. No matter what," he offered as he held her close, her intoxicating aroma over powering him as he struggled not to succumb to the growing tightness in his pants.

"I feel as though I have just have to know, you know?"

"Yes, I know. But remember no matter what I am not going anywhere. I love you and I am staying,"he replied offering up his heart to her making himself completely vulnerable to her and her emotions.

"I'll hold you to it," she replied back with a mischevious glint that had long since disappated from her eyes.

"Good I am looking forward to making good on forever with you," Booth beamed back as he rocked their bodies close together. She was sitting in-between in his legs as they rocked in unison. The closeness between them was something that had long ago existed but had since disappeared since the loss of their unborn child which had all but broken down Bones.

Bones beamed back at him with a devious look. Suddenly their lips meant. It was gentle but passionate. It was quick but long. It was ying and it was yang. It was here and it was there. It was everywhere and everything all at lips parted, both gasping for air, panting and breathless. His hands were entangled in her hair, her hand rested firmly on his biceps, as he flexed them for her. Then again quick as could her lips were on his as he overpowered her.

His body came crashing down on hers as they tumbled backward on the bed. Soon he was on top of her, his hands pinning her down as his lips worked their magic on her collarbone. She could feel his hard- on pressed flush up against her and part of her that was grieving wanted to pull away from him and go hide. But the part of her that was rational and controlled her body craved and needed him as well as this closeness between them. His lips slowly worked there way from her shoulder to her collarbone, up her neck to her face than stopping on her lips for deep kiss that would make anyone envious of him.


	26. Chapter 26

.

Bones beamed back at him with a devious look. Suddenly their lips meant. It was gentle but passionate. It was quick but long. It was ying and it was yang. It was here and it was there. It was everywhere and everything all at lips parted, both gasping for air, panting and breathless. His hands were entangled in her hair, her hand rested firmly on his biceps, as he flexed them for her. Then again quick as could her lips were on his as he overpowered her.

His body came crashing down on hers as they tumbled backward on the bed. Soon he was on top of her, his hands pinning her down as his lips worked their magic on her collarbone. She could feel his hard- on pressed flush up against her and part of her that was grieving wanted to pull away from him and go hide. But the part of her that was rational and controlled her body craved and needed him as well as this closeness between them. His lips slowly worked there way from her shoulder to her collarbone, up her neck to her face than stopping on her lips for deep kiss that would make anyone envious of him.

* * *

He rest his head on her stomach as he lay beside her.

"I love you, so so much," he panted heavily as he brought his lips to hers.

"Prove it," she offered as she gave him full access to her lips which he gratefully assualted with his own in a frenzy of fiery passion, love, and a new found gentleness that seemed to tell Temperance that he, Seeley Booth, would always be there forever, and for always.

"Believe me now," he inquired their lips parted his hands in her hair, his eyes lustful.

"Booth I mean really prove it," she demanded wanting him to resume and be in his favorite place- inside of her.

"Are you asking what I think you are?" he asked with a mischevious grin and devilish glint in his eyes.

"I am asking you to make love to me," she replied phrasing it in such a polite manner that it was just plain Boothy.

"Are you sure?" he questioned knowing it might be to soon and he recalled she admitted to pain when having sex.

"Yes," her tone was defenite and strong.

"Are you positive it isn't too soon, and what about the pain?" he inquired his tone full of worry all for her.

"It has been long enough Booth. And the pain isn't unbareable it will do until I go to the doctor. Right now all I want all I need is you," she responded before silencing his protest with her lips. And then in an instant he was on top of her. His hands running underneath the hem of her tank top exploring the once familiar land. Her hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt and then helped him dispose of it. Her hands ravashed his exposed torso, caressing the muscles as they went a long.

His mouth slid up the length of her arms, kissed up her neck, and landed on her lips fevershily. Booth slid her shirt over her head and carefully discarded it a top his shirt. It was so surreal for him to be there with her in that moment in that closeness after everything that had happened in the past few months. Before he knew it, her tongue was sliding across his lips gaining entrance into his mouth. Her hands were tugging off his pants in a quick fluid motion so that as he lay on her the only thing on him was those pesk boxerss he wore which had Scooby Doo on them, a gift from Parker no doubt.

With her tongue still wrestling his, he took his left hand and unhooked her bra, her lucious, vuluptious breast pressed up against his now tanned milky flesh. The only barriers that stood between themwere underclothes and a pair of FBI sweats, so he swiftly removed them, the entire time his lips were on her. The duo only broke apart to catch their breath, and then they were back to making up on missed time in their foreverness.

His hand dipped below the waistband of her skimpy panties and he could feel she was wet to the touch. And, Bones could feel his erection pressed firmly against her thights as he dominated her mind body and soul. No one could ever make her feel as good as he could. And, before long nothing seperated their bodies, each other's hands roamed the others body freely. There were no boundaries or limitations between them. It was honest, pure, raw love and emotion that flowed between two souls in an effervesing love.

Booth sensual slid a finger into creamy, wet core. And volts fof electricity reverbrated through her entire body. First one finger slid in easily, lubricated by the intense moisture, then a second and out his slender fingers worked her core, until she was good and ready Her back arched as her body rocked against his enormous hands. Into her moisture, he delved his tongue in. Around his tongue her muscles clenched and unclenched. His tongue hit her in just the right spot so that she was screaming "Booth". He loved this woman so much it hurt. Her hand were entangled in his hair as she held on. Just when she was about to come, Booth pulled out.

His hands began caressing her breasts as he positioned himself over her in an effort to enter her very core. In between his thumb and index finger he massaged her left nipple. Once it was good and erect, he put it in his mouth and gave it a good lick. Once he was ready, his hands grabbed her ass as he plunged deep inside her. Bones' wetness was like lubrication as he slid deep isnide of her and pulled out just long enough to put on a condom. Then he was back in her deeper and further into her core, as they yelled each others names. If she was in pain it did not show, but Booth was careful nonetheless. Slowly as he pumped her he came with a blast. Pure wave after wave of euphoric ecstacy poured over the two enamored pushed deeper inside almost all the way in as he screamed for Bones. He emptied himself inside her and then once she had climaxed the two lovers collapsed in a heap in the middle of her bed. There was nothing left to do but fall in each other's arms


	27. Chapter 27

.

His hands began caressing her breasts as he positioned himself over her in an effort to enter her very core. In between his thumb and index finger he massaged her left nipple. Once it was good and erect, he put it in his mouth and gave it a good lick. Once he was ready, his hands grabbed her ass as he plunged deep inside her. Bones' wetness was like lubrication as he slid deep isnide of her and pulled out just long enough to put on a condom. Then he was back in her deeper and further into her core, as they yelled each others names. If she was in pain it did not show, but Booth was careful nonetheless. Slowly as he pumped her he came with a blast. Pure wave after wave of euphoric ecstacy poured over the two enamored lovers as he pushed deeper inside almost all the way in as he screamed for Bones. He emptied himself inside her and then once she had climaxed the two lovers collapsed in a heap in the middle of her bed. There was nothing left to do but fall in each other's arms

* * *

Booth lay there with Temperance in his arms and he felt truly at peace. He loved this woman even though she had her oddities but they just made him love her more. To him she was perfect in every single aspect of everything ever. Bones was sound asleep beside him in a dreamless oblivion that she so rarely achieved. Booth on the other hand was wide awake and perfectly content just watching her sleep. It had been over two weeks since the incident and Booth had yet to see or tell Parker. This weekend he would, he had to. With a sigh, Booth rolled over so their lips were mere inches apart.

He watched her as she slept and she looked angelic. It was almost perfect, the only thing that could make better was if she was still pregnant. But, he could not, would not dwell on the bad- he had just gotten Bones over it. The love they had shared was not like usual, there was no struggle for power or great romanc. It was more out of need then love. He rolled back over when he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hey dad," Parker said into the phone with a hitch in his voice.

"Hey buddy, I missed you."

"Dad, can I come live with you?" Parker said on the verge of tears practically crying.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"I hate mom and her boyfriend."

"Why do you want to move in with me?" Booth inquired patiently.

"Because I do," Parker offered hoping not to delve into the details.

"Bud you know I can't. I'd love to but your mother has custody of you," Booth replied lovingly to his son.

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy?" He responded worried what might come out of Parker;s mouth. He feared for his son's safety with the crowd Rebecca attracted.

"Is Bones there?" his voice so hopeful.

Bones had told Parker that she had a bad childhood. He had asked her questions like if she was hit, or did her parents love her. Then Bones told him about foster homes and how she was hit and unloved and how mean the parents could be. Of course she never went into detail about the cruel beatings or the rapes she just said she had parents who hit her and used drugs and did bad things and were bad people.

"She is asleep, bud," Booth whispered.

"Can you tell her I want to talk when she wakes up?"

"Sure," Booth replied not wanting to intrude on Parker knowing fulkl well Bones would tell him if it was bad.

Booth finished the conversation and with a soft click he turned of his phone and went back to laying over Bones. His arms craddled her softly as she sleepily opened her eyes. To find she was in his arms made everything okay. Made all of her pain and sorrow disappate.

"Who was on the phone?" she inquired.

"Parker," Booth grinned as he sat up and she pulled the comforter around her naked form and sat up as well.

"How is he?" Bones asked hoping Booth had told him about the miscarriage so that it was one less person she had to tell and had to deal with while she felt so weak, so vulnerable.

"I am not sure. He called begging me to let him move in, and I hated to tell him that I could not. Then he demanded to talk to you," Booth explained calmly with puzzled look.

"Why?" Bones asked forgetting about the prior conversation she had with Parker.

"I don't know but he wants to talk to you as soon as possible," Booth replied with a simple shrug and grin. Now, Bones began to worry why this child needed her so desperately. She was almost certain no good would come out of it.

"We will call him in the morning," Bones offered with re-assuring look.

"Okay, but if it is something bad like he is hurt or in danger you will tell me right? So I can get him out of there," he inquired his parental instinct kicking in to hyper drive.

"Of course, then he can come stay here in the spare room," Bones offered.

"That sounds great, but the choice is Parker's to make. Trust me I want to stay here, but if it comes to what is best for my son..." Booth started.

"Trust me I am fine with it. You need to look out for Parker's best interests first I get it," she replied comfortingly.

"Good. Now, what do you want to do?" Booth asked mischeviously.

"Lay here with you."

Booth grinned back at Bones as he pulled her tight up against him. She began rubbing circles on his biceps as she admired his figure with a telling blush.

"That's cute," Booth noted with a grin that further deepened her blush.

"What is?" she questioned playing the shy card as she hid her blush.

"Thst is," he replied pointing to her crimson cheeks.

"Oh shut up. It isn't like you don't google me," Bones replied jokingly.

"Oggle, Bones, oggle." Booth chuckled as he brushed her hair aside.

"I knew that I was just seeing if you did," she replied with a grin of her own.

"Right," he grinned as his hands traced circles around her navel lovingly.


	28. Chapter 28

.

"Good. Now, what do you want to do?" Booth asked mischeviously.

"Lay here with you."

Booth grinned back at Bones as he pulled her tight up against him. She began rubbing circles on his biceps as she admired his figure with a telling blush.

"That's cute," Booth noted with a grin that further deepened her blush.

"What is?" she questioned playing the shy card as she hid her blush.

"Thst is," he replied pointing to her crimson cheeks.

"Oh shut up. It isn't like you don't google me," Bones replied jokingly.

"Oggle, Bones, oggle." Booth chuckled as he brushed her hair aside.

"I knew that I was just seeing if you did," she replied with a grin of her own.

"Right," he grinned as his hands traced circles around her navel lovingly.

* * *

The next day Bones awoke with a start before Booth had even stirred. It was five in the morning and her body was anxious. She was happy to go back to work and see her friends. She was sure she had an abundance of work and hoepfully a new case with Booth to work. But, she was not ready to tell everyone to face them and tell them she had failed. She had had a miscarriage. Just thinking of it was enough to make her want to cry.

Rapidly, she rolled out of bed but gently enough not to wake the light sleeping Booth. She quickly put on her sweats and running shoes. With a loud thud she pounded on the pavement running mile after mile for five miles. She had to face Parker too, sooner or later, and was not thrilled to tell the boy who looked up to her the truth. She had to call him today, and in her gut she knew it was not a good thing.

If there was something he thought she could relate to and not Booth it was bound to be bad. But, she shrugged away the feeling and hopped in her shower. The sound of the water turning on awoke Booth who stalked out of bed and greeted her by entering the bathroom.

"Morning Booth," Bones yelled over the pulsating scalding water.

"You beat me to the shower, no fair," he proclaimed as he stood outside the curtain, but was so close that she could smell his scent in the air.

"You can join me if you like," she offered from the safety behind the current which gave her courage she would never have face to face.

"I'd love to, but I have to go in to work early," his voice was husky and disappointed.

"I am all done," she announced reaching for her towel which she then wrapped around herself and exited the bathroom. She then carefully dressed in a pale olive green dress shirt and black pants. She pulled her long locks back and grinned in the mirror. Even though Bones felt a deep sadness, she looked good. She looked happy and healthy.

A few minutes later Booth clad in only a towel came out. He was dry as he leaned in and hugged Bones and planted a whispery yet suave kiss on her lips.

"I love you Bones and I missed this," he admitted sheepishly.

"Me too," she whispered as she nuzzled against him.

She released the embrace and began putting on her jewlery.

"Do you want me to go with you when you tell Angela?" Booth asked as he slid into clothes quickly and began buttoning his shirt.

"No, I can handle it," her voice was sad and disappointed.

"You sure Bones?" he inquired as he drew her into and embrace, lovingly.

"Positive. Can I see you for lunch?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I'll pick you up at one and we can go get anything you want," Boot pledged as he kissed her head.

"See you then," Bones said before planting a wet, fiery kiss good bye on his lips that had him second guessing leaving.

Booth went to his office as he did the paperwork to close out his latest case with Wendell, his mind wondered. He was concerned about Parker. Never before had the boy refused to talk to him about something. And, never had he been so taken with a girl friend of his except Bones.

Bones meanwhile walked into the lab and was greeted by Angela.

"Hey sweetie," she offered lovingly as she noticed Bones wasn't glowing anymore.

The duo walked into Bones's office and she sat down beside Angie.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" Angela asked immediately sensing something was askew.

"It is the baby," Bones fought back tears as she spoke.

"I know it is a suprise honey, but a baby eith Booth what could be better?" Angela asked knowing the answer was nothing.

"Ange, I lost the baby," she sputtered as a few tears fell down her face.

"Oh Bren," her tone was thoughtful as she hugged her friend.

"I am so sorry Bren," Angela offered as she held her friend who allowed a few tears to fall.

"When did it happen?" she asked softly.

"The night before I was last here. I was crushed and Booth... well he is crushed obviously. But, he has been so strong," Bones replied wiping away the tears.

"Yeah, sounds like Booth trying to protect you and all. Plus, you two are young you can have another baby, right?" Angela offered hoping to cheer Bren up.

"It is not that easy," Bones replied.

'Well of course there are feelings, but I mean you will try again, right? Because you two would have the most adorable child," she gushed.

"Ange there was existing damage and then... then that caused more. The doctor said I might be rendered inferitle," Bones admitted shamefully.

"When will you know?' Ange asked patting Bren's shoulder lovingly.

"Booth and I are going to the doctor as soon as he can see me," her tone was morose and depressed.

"What does Booth think of this?"

"I know he really, really wanted to have that child. And, I know he wants one by me. But if I can not he said he would adopt or foster a child if I wanted to. But, I am afraid he will leave if I can't," she voiced her concern.

"If I know Booth, and I think I do, he won't leave you. He loves you more than anything except maybe his son. He won't leave. And if he does I will kill him," Angela vowed.

"Thanks Ange," Bones replied.

The two sat in Bones's office chatting about nothing and everything all at once until Cam knocked on the door.

"Hi Cam," Angela said inviting the M.E. in the office.

"Hi. Dr Brennan I need to know when you plan on going on maternity leave so we can prep and intern. May I suggest Wendell he worked wonderfully with Booth," Cam started.

"I won't be," Bones quipped.

"What do you mean?" Cam inquired not putting two and two together and figuring maybe Booth was staying home with the child.

"I had a miscarriage," Bones replied coldly. Cam offered her condolences before leaving. Angela excused herself to tell the others for Brennan so she would not have to be attacked like Cam had inadvertently done.

Bones busied herself with indetifying remains of Civil War victims. It was boring and tedious to most, but not to her. To her it was cathardic. It soothed her soul, eased her mind. And, most imporntantly of all it numbed her the most. After identifying two sets of remains, it was nearly time for Booth to come. She quickly slid out of her lab gear, and sat in her office filling out the paper work on the war victims when he walked in with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Bones," he offered in a sexy tone as he sat down and put his feet up on the desk.

"hey," she replied pulling her head out of the paperwork.

"Where to?'' asked Booth as his hand reached out and touched hers comfortingly.

"The Royal Dinner?"

"Sure, Bones whatever you want."


	29. Chapter 29

Bones busied herself with indetifying remains of Civil War victims. It was boring and tedious to most, but not to her. To her it was cathardic. It soothed her soul, eased her mind. And, most imporntantly of all it numbed her the most. After identifying two sets of remains, it was nearly time for Booth to come. She quickly slid out of her lab gear, and sat in her office filling out the paper work on the war victims when he walked in with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Bones," he offered in a sexy tone as he sat down and put his feet up on the desk.

"hey," she replied pulling her head out of the paperwork.

"Where to?'' asked Booth as his hand reached out and touched hers comfortingly.

"The Royal Dinner?"

"Sure, Bones whatever you want."

* * *

The duo left the Jeffersonian with Booth driving his SUV and Bones sitting silently in the passenger seat.

"What's wrong Bones?'' Booth inquired unable to tolerate the awkward silence.

"Nothing" she lied in a tone that informed him to drop it.

Bones sat down in the booth beside him, his hands stealing gentle touches and caresses on her body. She grinned leaning into hsi touch. Though she was still deeply saddened, his touch brought her happiness. She found it weird that someone's touch could have so much power over her, but it was only fair that it was Booth. It seemed lately he was swaying her views more than normal.

"Did you make your doctor's appointment?" Booth inquired as he ordered his usual burger and fries and she ordered a garden salad with ranch dressing.

"No, if you will go excuse me I'll make it," she replied getting up, and his head followed her as she walked out of the dinner, his eyes glued to her ass. While she was on the phone, he thought long and hard about how he was going to break th news to Parker. Parker wanted so bad to be a big brother, and then fate just stole it away.

"I have an appointment for saturday," she announced sitting down beside him as he wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"i can't go," he replied regretfully.

"Why?''

"We will have Parker, I am picking him up Thursday when he gets out of school for the year," Booth announced.

"Oh okay," she sounded a bit dejected but he could sense the excitement in her tone about having Parker.

"Want to call him while our food is being prepared. He should be out of school by now," Booth offered and she silently agreed taking his phone once again and going outside.

"Hi Parker," she said into the phone as she paced the sidewalk.

"Bones," he squeaked into the phone cheerfully.

"You wanted to speak to me?" she inquired gently.

"Yeah. There is something bad going on, and I don't know how to tell dad. What do I do?" Parker questioned.

"Tell him, it is better to tell the truth Parker. Is it something we talked about like my past?" Bones asked praying it was something silly like a failing grade.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well, I'll tell you what, I'll be there when you tell him. That way if anything bad happens, I'll be there for you," she offered to the child.

"Deal. So do you know if I am going to have a brother or a sister?" he inquired cheerfully.

"UH, about that... Your father and I need to talk to you about that," Bones replied and he agreed before hanging up because Rebecca was home.

Bones walkedq baack into the dinner and collapsed in the seat next to Booth.

"Hoe'd it go?" he asked.

"He needs to talk to you. He did not say, what but it was bad...he said it was something that he and I talked about when I said I had a bad childhood (he looked shocked she had said something so vulgar to a child and went to speak) don't worry I did not go into details, but he needs to tell you. And, he asked about the baby so I said we needed to talk to him," Bones deduced.

"Okay," he replied his tone full of concern for his son. She had expected him to go off on her, but he was suprisingly okay with it.

She picked at her garden salad none to thrilled of the conversation she was going to have with Parker about the miscarriage. In addition, a knot in the pit of her stomach had formed at thinking about what was wrong with Parker. Bones knew it could not be good, so she prayed to Booth's god that the boy would be okay. Now, she did not believe in god, but from what Booth said about his god is that if he existed he would forgive Temperance and grant her request.

"What's wrong Bones?'

"Just worried about what to tell Parker and what he has to say," she replied leaning against him, her body tired from the depression she had been fighting.

"It will be okay. Worst comes to worst Parker comes and lives with me, which I would not mind," Booth admitted.

"Maybe," she replied.

"It still hurts doesn't it?" he asked noticing her face and he was not just talking about the miscarriage he was talking about everything including her past.

"Yeah it does," she replied grimly as she finished their salad and they preparred to leave.

"Does it get easier?" he pestered her.

"You help," she replied before she brought her lips crashing over his for a brief but fiery and romantic kiss.

"Good," Booth grinned as he pulled her into a hug as they stood up. Booth drove her back to the Jeffersonian in a lulled silence. He loved her, more than she could ever know. She had the body of a goddess and the lips of an angel. To him she was perfect.


End file.
